A los catorce años
by sailor gaby
Summary: Esta es la historia de serena,una joven dulce e inteligente y con buenas amigas. Pero todo cambia cuando cumple sus catorce años,donde empieza una nueva escuela,pero su vida da un gran cambio. Esta historia esta basada en una pelicula modicada un poco.
1. prologo

**PRÓLOGO**

**A los catorce años**

**Muchos jovenes ven la adolescencia como su etapa feliz;otros cambian para ser aceptados o presionados por sus amigos.**  
><strong>Aqui les traigo un caso de una adolescente donde su vida cambia radicalmente.<strong>  
><strong>Que harias tu si deseas ser aceptado por un grupo de jovenes populares?<strong>  
><strong>Te rebajarias tambien?Averiguenlo<strong>

**Estimados lectores:**  
><strong>Espero que les guste es mi primera vez que publico una historia Ahora no escribo bajo el nombre de gabriela,ahora soy Sailor Gaby.<strong>  
><strong>Acepto cualquier critica, siempre y cuando sea con respeto Atentamente Sailor Gaby.<strong>


	2. mi cumpleaños numero catorce

**CAPITULO 1: Mi cumplea os numero 14**

**Me llamo Serena Tsukino y tengo 22 años:**

**Soy empresaria desde que me gradue gracias a mi padre,estoy casada con el hombre de mis sue os un pediatra llamado Darien Chiba;tambien tengo dos hijos,un niño y una niña.**  
><strong>Mi hija se llama como yo pero todos le decimos 'Rini' tiene 4 años,y el mas pequeño se llama igual que su padre y tiene 3 años.<strong>  
><strong>Ellos son mi todo mi familia,la familia que siempre quise tener;tambien tengo cuatro mejores amigas desde chicas somos amigas, y hasta el dia de hoy,tendre una vida como muchos dirian ''la vida perfecta'';pero no siempre fue asi, hubo una epoca donde vivi una vida alocada y muy descontrolada y hasta me falte el respeto yo misma y me lleve muy mal con mi madre por un tiempo.<strong>  
><strong>Todo empezo en mi cumpleaños numero 14, permitanme contarles lo que me paso cuando tenia 14 a os.<strong>

**30 de Junio de 1992:**

**Es un hermoso dia de verano aunque no hacia mucho calor serena decidio levantarse,''hoy seria un dia muy especial para mi;hoy es mi cumpleaños , cumplo 14 a os,ya dejo de ser una ni a y ma ana emepiezo una nueva escuela y mi papa y mi hermanito vendran a visitarme mama y a mi estoy tan feliz que quiero gritar''pesnaba mientras se ponia un vestido rosa con la imagen de barbie y unas sandalias del mismo color sin tacos ya que ella todavia no usaba ella se peinaba se decia a si misma:**

**''Hoy por fin me pondre por primera vez maquillaje,ya soy una adolescente y una chica con** **maquillaje''.**

**Mientras se peina sus dos hermosas coletas que siempre se hizo desde muy chica,toma a sus dos mu ecas barbies preferidas Annelise y Erika**

**''Chicas,hoy es un gran dia,hoy ya soy una adolescente y me voy a maquillar,estoy muy feliz tendre una linda fiesta,solo espero que papa y Sammy vengan hoy los extra o mucho; vendran tambien las chicas que bien... la verdad estoy feliz.''**

**En ese momento tocan la puerta de su habiatcion.**  
><strong>-Pasa mama ya estoy despierta.<strong>  
><strong>Entra Ikuko su madre,un mujer alta de cabello azul y ondulado y de ojos azules como su hija;Ikuko es una mujer tranquila y muy compa era de su hija, es como una amiga mas de ella ,y esta muy orgullosa de Serena por eso la apoya es es muy buena hija con ella la respeta y siempre la ayuda con sus tareas de la casa y la recibe con un abrazo cada vez que Ikuko viene de su dos son muy unidas.<strong>

**-Buenos dias Serena feliz cumpleaños cariño ! le dice mientras le da un abrazo y un beso y le da una cajita- Toma hija esto es para ti**

**Pero mama no debiste hacerlo.**  
><strong>_Hija hoy es tu cumpleaños,ademas te va a gustar abrelo por favor<strong>

**Serena abria la cajita y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio lo que habia en esa cajita,dentro de ella habia una hermosa cadena con un corazon mediano con una ''S''grabada y tenia alrededor de la s unas piedritas de quedo sin palabras solo admiraba esa hermosa cadenita.**  
><strong>- Te gusta hija?<strong>  
><strong>-Claro que me gusta gracias mama de veras gracias-decia Serena mientras se abrazaba a su madre.<strong>  
><strong>-Hija quiero que la uses en la fiesta de hoy te vas a ver hermosa,ademas tengo una peque a sorpresa.<strong>  
><strong>- De verdad cual es? Dime.<strong>  
><strong>-Esta bien hable con tu padre hoy vendra con Sammy,estaran en la fiesta.<strong>  
><strong>-NO LO PUEDO CREER! papa y Sammy vendran hoy QUE BIEN! estoy feliz mamita,estoy muy feliz.<strong>  
>-<strong>Me alegro que estes feliz cari o,no puedo creer que mi ni a ya halla crecido.<strong>  
><strong>-Lo se mama les hablaba a Annelise y Erika que estoy feliz tambien yo -Si lo se, siempre les hablas a ellas.<strong>  
><strong>-Aja, oye mama hoy me maquillare por primera vez me ayudaras?<strong>  
><strong>-Por supuesto hija,pero ahora es hora de desayunar ven que el desayuno esta listo.-decia Ikuko mientras se retiraba de la habitacion e iba al comedor.<strong>  
><strong>Ya voy mama.<strong>

**Mientras Serena bajaba le suena el celular quien ella se fija, y ve que es su mejor amiga Mina asi que decide atener mientras se sentaba a la mesa:**

**-Hola cumplañera feliz cumpleaños!**  
><strong>-Hola Mina,gracias.<strong>  
><strong>-Oye Serena, Que te parece si vienes a mi casa antes de la fiesta es que necesito que me ayudes con una cosa?<strong>  
><strong>-Pero Mina le prometi a Rei que iria a correr con ella despues de desayunar.<strong>  
><strong>-Esta bien Por que no vienes con Rei despues de ir a correr? es por dos minutos necesito que me ayudes a coser mi vestido naranja.<strong>  
><strong>-Mina! por favor animate de una buena vez a usar la maquina.<strong>  
><strong>-No,me asusta esa maquina No te acuerdas lo que me paso?<strong>  
><strong>-Si,me acuerdo pero esa vez fue tu culpa; Quien te manda a ti a ver un comercial, mientras usas la maquina de coser.<strong>  
><strong>-Es que ese chico era demasiado guapo, y bueno no tuve nocion del tiempo.<strong>  
><strong>-Claro,te diste cuenta cuando te agarraste el dedo con la auja de la maquina.<strong>  
><strong>-Pero no fue nada,fue una poca cosa.<strong>  
><strong>- Poca cosa?, casi te quedas sin tu dedo indice.<strong>  
><strong>-Ya Serena, me vas a ayudar o no?<strong>  
><strong>-Esta bien,ire alla pero ven a mi fiesta.<strong>  
><strong>-Por supuesto que ire no me lo perderia por nada.<strong>  
><strong>-Bien,Mina tengo que desayunar por favor nos veremos despues.<strong>  
><strong>-Si Serena te espero y nuevamente feliz cumpleaños adios Serena.<strong>  
><strong>-Adios amiga.<strong>

**Serena se puso a desayunar su cereal,mientras Rei ya llego a la casa de ella:**

**-Hola Rei -Hola Serena feliz cumpleaños! toma esto es para ti-dijo Rei mientras saludaba a su amiga y a Ikuko.**  
><strong>-Gracias amiga pero no debiste hacerlo.<strong>  
><strong>-No es nada serena,abrelo te va a gustar.<strong>

**Serena abrio el paquete y vio un hermoso alajero con dibujos de flores,Serena se entusiasma mucho.**

**-GRACIAS AMIGA ESTA HERMOSISIMO!**  
><strong>-Te lo mereces y mucho mas.<strong>  
><strong>-De nuevo gracias,que tal si nos vamos a correr, es que despues debemos ir a la casa de Mina.<strong>  
><strong>- A la casa de Mina? La fiesta se hace alli?<strong>  
><strong>-No es que me pidio que vaya a ayudarle a coser su vestido naranja.<strong>  
><strong>-Ay! no me digas que todavia le tiene miedo a la maquina de coser?<strong>  
><strong>-Asi es.<strong>  
><strong>-No puedo creerlo para perseguir es una valiente y arriesgada,pero para coserse un vestido es mas cobarde que una gallina la verdad Mina me sorprende.<strong>  
><strong>-A mi tambien, pero bueno vamonos que llevare a Hachiko con nosotras.<strong>  
><strong>-Esta bien vamos -Si,adios mama nos veremos despues.<strong>  
><strong>-Adios se ora Ikuko, la veo en la fiesta.<strong>  
><strong>-Adios chicas,que la pasen bien.<strong>

**Las chicas salen a correr por un buen momento,junto a Hachiko el perro de Serena un regalo de su papa,quien lo tiene desde que era un cachorrito bebe; le puso ese nombre por el famoso perro fiel Hachiko y lo llevaba a todos lados,incluso a las ma anas temprano a correr.**

**Las chicas pasan un buen momento juntas corriendo por todo el parque numero 10, en ese momento se ponen a descansar en una banca.**

**-Serena hoy ya tienes 14 y ma ana empezaremos una nueva escuela juntas.**  
><strong>-Lo se por eso estoy feliz,debo admitir que este va a ser el mejor a o de mi vida.<strong>  
><strong>-Si ojala lo sea.<strong>  
><strong>- Sabes?,me gustaria algun dia conocer a mi principe azul.<strong>  
><strong>-Serena, todavia crees que haya principes como en tus cuentos que lees?<strong>  
><strong>-Claro que si,algun dia me gustaria que un principe me despierte de un largo sue o con un beso,o que me ponga un zapato que yo haya perdido en una fiesta.<strong>  
><strong>-Hay serena tu no cambias,pero quien sabe? a lo mejor conoscas al hombre de tu vida.<strong>  
><strong>-Me gustaria,amiga la verdad me gustaria.<strong>

**En ese momento deciden seguir corriendo,despues van a la casa de Mina donde Serena la ayuda a coser mientras Rei le reprocha a Mina su se quedan un ratito hasta que Serena decide irse a su casa y salen de la casa de Mina ,Rei acompa a a Serena mientras corren.**

**-Vamos Serena que debes prepararte.**  
><strong>-Rei son recien las 12:00 del mediodia.<strong>  
><strong>-Lo se pero acuerdate que tu mama te iva a ense ar a maquillarte.<strong>  
><strong>-Es cierto, vamos.<strong>

**Van llegando a la casa de Serena donde Ikuko esta en la puerta bajando unas bolsas del auto.**

**-Mama,ya llegue dejanos ayudarte.**  
><strong>-Ah hola hija,hola Rei,gracias por ayudarme.<strong>  
><strong>-No hay de que Ikuko.<strong>  
><strong>Las tres entran en la casa y se ponen a acomodar las cosas de las bolsas.<strong>  
><strong>-Hija me llamo Haruka dice que hoy vendra con Hotaru.<strong>  
><strong>- Haruka?, vendra a mi fiesta? Dios mio cuantas sorpresas hoy.<strong>  
><strong>-Asi es mi hija yo tambien no lo puedo creer, pero bueno es mejor que se distraiga un poco;le va a hacer bien.<strong>  
><strong>-Si mama -Serena yo tengo que retirarme tengo algunas cosas que hacer,nos vemos despues antes de la fiesta asi te ayudo con algunas cosas.<strong>  
><strong>-Si, Rei gracias nos vemos luego amiga.<strong>

**Las chicas se despiden Serena hace algunas cosas de la casa para la noche y despues Ikuko le ense a como maquillarse con eso pasa el tiempo y ya son las 17:00,las amigas de Serena, Rei,Mina,Lita y Amy llegan para ayudarlas con algunas cosas.**

**-Gracias chicas por todo.**  
><strong>-No hay de que Serena es tu cumpleaños, y perdoname no no haberte comprado algo.<strong>  
><strong>-Lita, no importa lo importante que estes conmigo ademas tu me hiciste la torta y eso es como un regalo.<strong>  
><strong>-Serena tu siempre dulce.<strong>  
><strong>-Si Amy y tu siempre igual gracias por el libro nunca haia leido ''MUJERCITAS''<strong>  
><strong>-Bueno Serena como tu ya eres una mujercita,este libro te vendra bien ademas es una linda historia y hay una pelicula basada en eso.<strong>  
><strong>-Si la he escuchado.<strong>  
><strong>- Serena hoy tu papa y tu hermano vendran?<strong>  
><strong>-Asi es Mina.<strong>  
><strong>-Por fin conoceremos a Sammy.<strong>  
><strong>-Si Lita despues de tanto tiempo podra venir.<strong>  
><strong>- Hace cuanto que tus padres se divorciaron?<strong>  
><strong>-5 A os Amy.<strong>  
><strong>- 5 A os? Por que nunca vivio on ustedes?<strong>  
><strong>-Bueno Rei es que, al principio vino con nosotros pero el era muy pegote a papa;y lo extra aba mucho entonces mi mama hablo con mi papa y el se fue a vivir alla;ademas el alla tenia a sus amigos,su propia habitacion e iva a un Kinder por ahi cerca.<strong>  
><strong>-Entiendo amiga pero alegrate que hoy lo veras a el y a tu papa.<strong>  
><strong>-Si Las chicas seguian ayudandola despues vinieron Haruka y Hotaru y otros amigos de las chicas,las chicas se vitieron todas con vestidos largos,Rei tenia una rojo,Lita uno verde,Amy uno azul,Mina uno naranja y Serena uno blanco,se veian hermosas y las sandalias del mismo color de los vestidos,todas maquilladas y cada una con sus peinados de siempre;recien a las 21:00 llegaron Kenji con Sammy.<strong>

**-DIOS MIO! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAMMYYYYYYYY! NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTEN AQUI.**  
><strong>-Feliz cumpleaños hija, peque a Serena,no puedo creer eres toda una mujercita.<strong>  
><strong>-Papa_decia Serena mientras abrazaba a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos.<strong>  
><strong>-Feliz cumplea os Serena.<strong>  
><strong>-Gracias Sammy perdonamenpor no haberte saludado.<strong>  
><strong>-No te preocupes hermana mira te tenemos un regalo.<strong>  
><strong>Sammy le da un gran ramo de flores con una caja de chocolates y un perfume.<strong>  
><strong>-Hija es de parte de los dos.<strong>  
><strong>-Papa,Sammy no debieron.<strong>  
><strong>-Hija te lo mereces y mucho mas,estoy orgulloso de ti y de Sammy hija.<strong>  
><strong>-Te quiero papa.<strong>  
><strong>-Yo tambien hija.<strong>  
><strong>Asi empieza la fiesta Serena les presenta a las chicas su hermano, todas bailan se divierten,llego el momento de brindar entonces Serena dijo unas palabras:<strong>  
><strong>-Bueno quiero agredecerles a todos ustedes por haberme preparado esta hermosa fiesta,gracias mama por todo;chicas gracias a ustedes son mis mejores amigas gracias por estar conmigo,papa gracias por venir te quiero mucho y Sammy gracias a ti por venir,hermanito te quiero.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias a todos los quiero,todos son mi familia aunque no estemos siempre unidos siempre seran mi familia gracias de nuevo por venir.<strong>  
><strong>Cuando Serena termino su breve discurso,ya que no era buena para hacerlos la fiesta siguio un poco mas poco a poco los invitados se fueron Kenji y Sammy se quedaron porque su camino era largo y ya era tarde,entonces Serena esuvo feliz por este hermoso cumpleaños numero 14.<strong>  
><strong>-''Ma ana sera un nuevo dia empezare una nueva escuela,este va a ser el mejor a o,mi papa y Sammy estan esta noche en casa eso me gusta,ya yo soy adolescente ya tengo catorce a ños,sera un buen a o y totalmente nuevo'' pensaba Serena mientras se pudo dormir asi anelaba su nuevo dia.<strong>

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores aqui les presento mi primer capitulo de mi primera historia espero que les guste,sino me lo pueden decir acepto consejos y criticas siempre y cuando sea con historia esta basada en una pelicula de drama muy buena pero algo modificada y decidi que no dea contada en primera persona porque me parece que es mas interesante.**  
><strong>Bueno espero que les guste como dije acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	3. Nueva escuela y nueva apariencia

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen,solo algunos que agrege a esta historia.

**CAPITULO 3:''NUEVA ESCUELA Y NUEVA APARIENCIA''**

Eran las 06:30,Serena se levanto y se preparo para ir a su escuela ,mientras bajo a desayunar se encontro con su papa y Sammy que todavia no se habian ido.

-Buenos dias hija.

-Buenos dias papa,Sammy.

-Buenos dias hermanita.

- Como dormiste Serena?

-Muy bien papa, y ustedes?

-Tambien hija,dormimos comodamente en los sillones,dime Serena Hoy empezaras las clases en esa nueva escuela?.

-Si papa estoy tan ansiosa por emepzar,solo espero estar bien.

-De seguro encajaras bien.

-Gracias Sammy,oigan Mama ya se fue?

-Si, se le estaba haciendo tarde,fue una linda fiesta la de ayer.

-Gracias papa,gracias de nuevo por haber venido.

-No hay de que hermanita.

-Serena,hija nosotros tenemos que volver.

- Ya se van?, Tan pronto?

-Es que debo ir a trabajar, y Sammy entras hoy a las 09:00 a.m a la escuela.

-Ya entiendo,pero prometanme que volveran a visitarnos.

-Lo prometo Serena.  
>-Yo tambien hermanita.<p>

Mientras los tres terminaron de desayunar, Kenji y Sammy se despedian de Serena prometiendo volver pronto;para ese momento Serena ya termino su desayuno y fue a preparar para la escuela,se puso una hermosa blusa de Winnie Pooh,unos jeans 3/4 de flores con unas zapatillas rosa de corazones ,que se le notaban sus calcetines azules con simpaticos dibujos de nubes,soles y lunas.

Cuando terminaba de painarse sus coletas sono el timbre de su casa, de imediato se dio cuenta que eran las chicas,asi que tomo su mochila y salio.

- Hola Serena!-dijieron en coro las chicas.

-Chicas,que bueno que vinieron por mi.

-Serena,hoy empezamos en un nueva escuela juntas, Por que no vendriamos a buscarte?

-Gracias Rei,y gracias chicas por acompa arme.

-No hay de que Serena,pero apuremonos porque el camino de aqui a la escuela son 7 cuadras.

-Tienes razon Amy vamonos.

Las chicas ivan caminando animadamente;cada una iva vestida parecido a serena:Rei llevaba una blusa roja con una calza 3/4 del mismo color con unas lindas piedritas en la bota manga,Amy llevaba una blusa azul de Buss Bunny y nos pantalones 3/4,con dos margaritas en los bolsillos de atras;Lita llevaba una blusa verde con ls imagen de piolin y silvestre,y con unos pantalones 3/4 de color verde,y por ultimo Mina llevaba puesto una blusa naranja de Mickey Mousse y los pantalones naranjas 3/4 llenos de corazones por todos lados.

Todas tenian zapatillas del mismo color que la ropa que usaban y sus medias del mismo color.

Seguian caminando muy animadamente,mientras conversaban sobre la fiesta de ayer y de la nueva escuela que van a entrar,mientras caminan se dan cuenta que van llegando a su nueva escuela y se sorprenden al ver la multitud de jovenes en la puerta principal de la escuela entrando.

-Dios mio cuantos jovenes que hay aqui-decia Lita asombrada.

-Es cierto,pero lo que pasa es que la secundaria esta ene l medio de la escuela primaria,y la preparatoria y miren ahi esta el campus universitario.-explicaba Amy mientras tambien miraba la multitud llendo y viniendo.

-Este lugar es enorme, ahora entiendo porque lo llaman ''el gran edificio''-decia ahora Rei.

- Pero cuantos chicos guapos que ahi aqui!.

-Mina tu no cambias,ademas tienes a yaten, que encima tambien estudia aqui.

-Pero Rei todavia no ha llegado Yaten,ademas no sabia que este lugar era tan...especial.

-Ay Mina, sera mejor que entremos antes que cometas una de las tuyas y Yaten termine siendo el ''cornudo''

-Muy graciosa Rei.

Ya chicas,entremos que tenemos que ir a la oficina del director,vamos-decia Lita mientras las demas la seguian.

Las chicas entraban de a una, ya que habia muchisimos jovenes que entraban y salian;en ese momento Serena se pierde de las demas y como sabe donde es la oficina del director sigue caminando hasta que de pronto se choca con alguien.

-Disculpeme,venia distraida-se disculpaba toda apenada,mientras levanto la ista no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian,un hermoso joven de unos 20 años , alto de tes blanca pelo corto y negro y unbos ojos azules profundos.

-No, fue mi culpa,disculame tu-decia el joven sin dejar de mirarla a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules-me llamo Darien, Darien Chiba-decia Darien mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Mucho gusto Darien,yo soy Serena Tsukino-le contesto Serena tomandolo de la mano mientras se saludaban.

-Eres la hija de Kenji, mi padre es amigo del tuyo.

- De verdad?

-Si me ha hablado de ti,parece que eres su orgullo,pero dime Eres nueva?

-Si, y tu eres de aqui?

-En realidad no estudio en la universidad ,solo vine a buscar un libro que le preste a mi primo que estudia aqui.

-Ya veo,pero tengo que irme,tengo que ir a la oficina del director.

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar Serena,tienes unos ojos muy bellos-decia Darien,mientras Serena se sonrojaba,nadie le habia dicho eso,menos un chico.

-Gracias,nos vemos Darien-se despide toda nerviosa mientras se aleja corriendo a la oficina del director.  
>Una vez ahi las chicas ya estaban esperandolas mientras el directorles hablaba sobre las reglas y los horarios del establecimiento.<p>

-Muy bien se oritas,tuvieron suerte que les haya tocado un curso a ustedes 5 juntas; pero espero que quede claro las normas de este establecimiento,y traten de no meterse en problemas. Les quedo claro?

-Si se or director-contestaron las chicas en coro.

-Bien,su salon es el 203,vayan a su clase que ya comenzo.

Las chicas llegaron a su salon y empezaron con sus clases,tanto como Serena y las demas prestaban atencion y tomaban nota de todo lo que se explicaba,asi paso la hora y sono el timbre del recreo pero las chicas decidieron quedarse para hacer la tarea que les habian dejado.

-Serena vendras a estudiar a mi casa?

-No lo se Rei le preguntare a mama.

-Por fin paso la hora de matematicas,despues del recreo tendremos historia y luego biologia.

-Asi es Mina,pero a la hora del almuerzo salgamos asi comemos algo ,tengo mucha hambre.

-Si por supuesto-decian las demas.

Despues de ese recreo tuvieron una hora de historia ,hasta que sono de nuevo el timbre del segundo recreo;esta vez las chicas salieron rumbo a la cafeteria,una linda cafeteria con las mesas y sillas afuera ,solo las ponen afuera en verano o los dias lindos,entonces las chicas van compran su almuerzo y se sientan mientras ven a los demas.

-Este es un bonito lugar.

Si Amy ademas hay mucha gente,chicos y chicas jovenes como nosotros.

-wooh.

- Que sucede Mina?

-Lita, es ella

- Quien Mina?

-Ella,Azula Weatherly, la chicas mas linda,sexy y popular de toda esta escuela.

- Como lo sabes Mina?

-Hay Lita yo lo se todo,tengo ms informacion que la D.N.A

-Mina, no es el D.N.A te refieres a la C.I.A

-Como tu digas Amy, pero no me equivoco ademas tiene su grupito de amigas Beryl y Shaori,son muy lindas.

Azula era una chica muy hermosa delgada,no muy alta de pelo bien negro y largo de ojos azules,llevaba un pircing arriba del labio superior y siempre se vestia provocativamente,Beryl y Shaori era como ellas pero con la diferencia de que estas dos eran pelirrojas.

- Por que se llama Azula?-preguntaba Serena mientras las observaba

-Segun ella su madre quedo fascinada con una personaje de una leyenda,que se llamaba Azula pero ese personaje era una mujer malvada y muy despiadada.

-Parece buena,me gustaria ser asi de linda como ella.

-Serena tu eres linda.

Mientras las chicas seguian conversando Serena se levanta de la mesa a tirar las servilletas usadas al tacho de basura cuando de pronto escucha unas voces que le hablan.

- Oye,ni ita muy lindas tus mediecitas,ja ,ja,ja-cuando Serena se la vuelta ve que es Beryl quien se burla de ella.

-Muy linda tambien tu remera, sabes yo tengo una de hello Kity? pero es de mi sorinita,de seguro le encantara que vayas a jugar con ella a la fiestita del te,jaaaaa-se reia Sahori en complicidad de Beryl y esta seguia-La primaria es alla,ni ita esta es la secundaria,jjaja.

Las chicas seguian riendose de Serena,entonces esta se fue enojada se sento de nuevo en la mesa.

- Que paso Serena? Por que estas enojada?-pegunta Rei extra ada por la actitud de Serena.

-Es que cuando fue a tirar las servilletas, cerca del bote de basura las amigas de Azula se burlaron de mis medias y de mi blusa.

-Serena, no les hagas caso son unas deserebradas.

-Exacto,solo ellas tienen gustos distintos pero no te preocupes amiga,solo fue un peque o roce,pero veras que no va a pasar nada malo.

-Eso espero chicas.

Cuando el timbre sono las chicas fueron asu ultima clase que es la de biologia,Serena se sentia mas calmada y casi olvida por comjpleto.  
>Cuando suena el timbre de salida las chicas salen juntas y hablan animadamente cuando se escucha un grito de poca distancia a ellas.<p>

- ES ELLA! ELLA ES LA NI ITA WINNI POOH JAJAJAJAJA-Beryl era la que gritaba donde sus amigas y sus respectivos novios empezaron a reirse y a criticar,y Sahori siguio burlandose.

-Y ESO NO ES NADA MIREN SUS MEDIAS,OYE RUBIA TE ESPERAN EN LA PRIMARIA,NECESITAN UNA MAS PARA JUUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS JA JA JA JA -TENIAS QUE SER RUBIA,QUE HERMOSO PEINADO ENSE AMELO A HACERLO ES QUE MI PRIMITA TIENE UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES JAJAJJA.

Todos se rien de Serena, ella se enoja muchisimo que se va corriendo de ahi y las chicas tratan de alcanzarla pero no pueden Serena ya se habia ido;ella llego a su casa su madre habia llegado,y la vio que entro a su habitacion.

Serena se echo a llorar y luego se saco los zapatillas y sus medias y las tiro en un canasto que habia ahi,y tambien tiraba su ropa y sus barbies y algunos peluchitos;en eso entra Ikuko a la habitacion

-Hija Que te sucede? Por que tiras tu ropa?

-Mama,no quiero usar mas esta ropa,quiero cambiar de vestimenta y de peinado.

- Por que Serena? si te ves hermosa

-Mama me veo una estupida,ayer cumpli 14 no 9,no quiero volver a ponerme esto.

-Hija muchas chicas se visten asi como tu y no se ven estupidas.

-Pero igual mama no quiero verme asi,ya creci quiero verme distinta y peinarme distinta,quiero comprar otra clase de ropa.

-Esta bien te entiendo ya has crecido,te entiendo.

Ikuko no estaba muy convencida de que su hija quisiera cambiar de vestimenta,pero siempre apoya a su hija en todo,esa misma tarde las dos fueron a una tienda muy conocida ahi donde Serena empezo a elegir vestimenta nueva,aunque a Ikuko no le parecio muy buena idea acedio pensando que era comun a su edad que eligiera esa clase de ropa.  
>Serena compro mucha ropa distinta a le que ella usaba ahora empezaria a usar :minifaldas,remeras muy escotadas y pegadas al cuerpo,pantalones ajustados y entre otros detalles mas ,tambien se compro tangas y sostenes sin aros y zapatos de taco alto y mucho maquillaje.<p>

-Hija,estas segura de usar esta clase de zapatos.

-Si mama, de ahora en mas usare todo esto,vamonos pronto que tengo que ir a lo de Rei a estudiar.

Despues de haber comprado la ropa llegaron a su casa y Serena se puso una minifalda negra, con unas tachas en forma de cinturon, y con una remera gris de mucho escote y apretada,y se puso unos zapatos de taco de color negro ,esta vez se solto el pelo y se puso una bincha negra,se maquillo,y se dispuso a irse a lo de Rei.

-Bueno mama me ire a lo de Rei, si me quedo a dormir te llamare

Ikuko vio a su hija y no podia creer como se veia parecia una chica de 18 o 19 a os,no lo creia su hija estaba creciendo y estaba distinta,ya no se veia ni se vera mas como ayer solo rogaba que nada malo le pasara.

-Bueno hija,cuidate nos vemos.

-Adios mama-decia Serena mientras salia de su casa algunos vecinos que estaban afuera se quedaron viendo a esa chica y nadie podia creer que la dulce y tierna Serena este vestida de esa manera.  
>Al llegar a lo de Rei las chicas al principio no la reconocieron<p>

- Dime quien eres? Se te ofrece algo?

-Jajaja Rei soy yo.

- Serena? Que haces asi vestida?

-Decidi cambiar mi imagen asi no se burlan mas de mi,por eso mi mama y yo compramos mi nuevo guardaropa.

-Serena,no debes cambiar tu imagen solo por unas personas no valoran ni respetan por como uno es y no se ve fisicamente.

-Lo se Amy pero ademas quiero cambiar un poco,ademas me veia estupida

-Bueno ahora te ves como una chica gogo.

-Mina!-dijieron todas.

-Pero ahora ya no se burlaran de mi,me van a ver como una persona madura.

-Serena,no siempre la apariencia revela tu forma de pensar o hacer

-Amy tiene razon,no hace falta que cambies tu apariencia para que dejen de burlarse,ademas puedes seguir sus malos ejemplos.

-Si Rei como dice el dicho:''quien siembra vientos,las hojas caen''

-Hay Mina se dice:''quien siembra vientos recoje tempestades''

-Asi es Amy

- Pero que tiene que ver eso conque me haya cambiado la vestimenta.?

-Significa que los malos ejemplos e ideas tienen funestas consecuencias.

-Chicas no exageren me siento bien asi,ademas tengo una linda ropa .

-Ya dejenla en paz,y ahagmos la tarea que es para ma ana -Si Lita-decian las chicas

Las chicas estuvieron estudiando por un buen rato,Serena se fue a su casa,ceno con su madre luego se fue a dormir,rogaba que ma ana no se burlaran de ella, ya que ella no sera la misma que fue hasta hoy.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores aqui esta el segundo capitulo,espero que les guste,sino me lo pueden decir acepto criticas siempre y cuando sea con respeto y vuelvo a recordarles que es la primera vez que publico nuna historia y estoy algo que estare 7 ausente ya que tengo unos compromisos,antes ya planificado pero cuando vuelva continuare con los demas gracias por los comentarios y gracias por sus un problema con algunas por sus comentarios.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	4. soy otra persona

Capitulo 3 :''Soy otra persona''

Era un dia nuevo,eran las 6:00 a.m de la mañana hoy Serena se levantaba con muhco animo,hoy ira a la escuela vestida de otra manera.  
>Apenas se levanto se dio una ducha y se preparo,se puso una minifalda roja con una blusa de escote en v de color negro, muy pegada al cuerpo y unos hermosos zapatos rojos de taco se peino dejo su pelo suelo y con ebillas invisibles del mismo color de la blusa y unos enormes aros redondos;por supuesto se maquillo mucho.<p>

-_''Estoy hermosa,hoy nadie se va a burlar de mi,me gusta como me veo''_-pensaba Serena mientras terminaba de verse.

En ese momento toma sus cosas y baja a desayunar,Ikuko justo estaba por llamarla cuando la vio no lo podia creer como su hija se veia.

-Hija estaba a punto de llamarte-decia Ikuko asombrada y sorprendida de como su hija iria a la escuela.

-Gracias mama pero justo me desperte temprano,es que ayer me acoste temprano, Y bien? Como me veo?.

-Bueno...te ves... linda.-decia Ikuko nerviosa pues no sabia que responder.

-Gracias mama-respondia Serena mientras la abrazaba-me encanta esta ropa ahora si paresco una chica de mi edad.

-_''Mas bien pareces como si tuvieras 18 a años'_'-pensaba Ikuko.

Las dos desayunaron tranquilamente,claro que Ikuko estaba algo nerviosa jamas habia visto a Serena usar esa clase de ropa,pero al pensar que estaba en la edad ''dificil'' penso que era normal eso la tranquilizo pero no eso suena el timbre de la casa y Serena sabe que son las chicas y se levanta de su silla y toma sus cosas.

-Bueno mama debo irme.

-Serena, Estas segura que quieres ir a la escuela toda maquillada?

-Si mami quiero estar hermosa y madura hoy,ademas hay chicos guapos.

-Esta bien,solo ten cuidado nos vemos mas tarde.

-Adios mama.

-Adiós,cariño

Serena salia de su casa Ikuko solo deseaba que todo este bien.

Al salir de su casa las chicas no podia creer como Serena se veia.

-Serena,te ves..de otra manera

-Gracias, Lita.

- Iras a la escuela con todo ese maquillaje?

-Si Rei,estoy mas linda asi.

-Pero estas distinta,tu pelo suelo tu minifalda tus tacos altos Por que Serena?

- ¿Por que, que amy?

-Nada dejalo asi

-Te ves mayor que nosotras

-Hay Mina solo me puse otra vestimenta y me solte el pelo sigo siendo la misma.

Las chicas no dijieron nada mas,todas fueron caminando a la escuela Serena estaba un poco callada solo miraba a su alrededor y miraba las vestimentas de las chicas.  
>Todas ivan con vestidos a la rodillas,Rei tenia uno rojo,Amy uno azul,Lita uno verde y Mina uno naranja;ademas tenian todas zapatos sin tacos de los mismos colores que los vestidos,y tenian aros medianos muy se sintio algo rara al verlas,solo esperaba que no se burlen de ellas.<p>

-Serena!-la llamo Rei.

- Que? Que paso?

-Nada solo te pregunto si el sabado vendras a casa,nada mas.

-Ehh...si..le voy a preguntar a mi mama.

Las chicas siguen conversando y en eso llegan a la escuela,de repente muchos miran a Serena algo que incomoda a las chicas.

- Vieron como la estan mirando a Serena?

-Si Lita y no me desagrada-decia Serena mientras buscaba a Azula y su grupito.

-Serena te ven asi porque ellos quieren tocarte

-Ya Amy no es asi,no todos son asi.

-Tienes razon no todos, pero si la mayoria.

En eso Serena ve a Darien y lo saluda.

-Hola Darien.

- Disculpa? Te conosco?  
>-Darien,no me reconoces soy Serena Tsukino.<p>

- Serena? Eres tu? La misma Serena de ayer?-preguntaba Darien muy asombrado,por lo que veia.

-Asi es Darien soy yo solo que, un poco distinta.

-Ya veo,te ves muy distinta a lo que eras ayer-decia Darien algo decepcionado.

-Ahora me veo mucho mejor que ayer.

-Te ves linda solo que ayer eras hermosa.

Diciendo esto Darien se va,dejando a Serena y las demas sorprendidas.

- Que me habra querido decir?

-No lo se,Serena vamonos que llegaremos tarde a clases.

Las chicas caminan rumbo al salon;mientras que Darien entra a la universidad y ve que el profesor de la clase que iva a empezar no estaba asi que tiene hora libre,entonces se siento en la cafeteria y en ese momento viene su amigo Andrew y se sienta con el.

- Darien?, Que te sucede que estas muy pensativo?

-Nada solo es que acabo de venir de la secundaria.

-Ya se,te peliaste con tu primo de vuelta,Darien ya te dije que tu primo es un inmaduro que nunca va a crecer.

-No Andrew,no pelie con mi primo.

- Entonces?-preguntaba Andrew sorprendido.

-Es que me volvi a encontrar con la hija de Kenji Tsukino

- Serena?

- La conoces?

-Claro es amiga de Lita,es una chica dulce y tierna y algo inocente.

-Pues no creo que tan inocente.

- Por que lo dices ?

-Es que hoy la vi vestida de una manera muy... muy... seductora,no se no era ella.

- Seductora?

-Si Andrew,no se parecia una mujer de mi edad pero muy provocativa tu sabes una chica facil,una una que se deja hacer todo.

- Serena? Una chica facil? eso si que no te lo creo amigo,ella es demasiado inocente y muy infantil.

-Eso era lo que parecia ayer,pense que era esa clase de ni as ,la verdad que vi esos hermosos ojos y no se que me paso.

- Darien, acaso te gusta Serena?-pregunta muy sorprendido Andrew.

-Claro que no,es solo una ni a,ademas ya no parece tan tierna.

-Pero, Por que Darien?

-Es que hoy la vi asi, y me decepcione un poco tenia la esperanza que las ni as lindas no sean huecas o faciles

-Darien,Serena no es asi,todo lo contrario es una niña a dulce ya lo veras,ademas tendrias que admitir que te gusta Serena.

- QUE NO ME GUSTA ESA NIÑA ANDREW! Acaso no ves que tiene 14 años?

-Darien,calmate no tiene nada que ver que tenga 14

-Si lo tiene,yo tengo 20 y ella 14

-Pero el que te guste no significa que tengas algo con ella,ademas hay muchas parejas que no tienen la misma edad.

-Eso lo se, pero no se hoy vi algo en ella totalmente distinto.

-Espero que te equivoques porque Serena es una buena persona y muy inocente.

-Por eso mismo,si dices que es inocente tendremos que ver hasta cuanto dudara esa inocencia.

Los chicos seguian conversando.

Mientras tanto en la secundaria...

Serena y las chicas estaban en clase, claro que tomando apuntes de lo que estaban prestando atencion;era la clase de literatura y la profesora era una mujer llamada Michiru Kaiou,una mujer muy hermosa,fina y muy elegante;de una tes blanca con el pelo de color aguamarina y todo ondulado y su pelo a los hombros,sin duda era muy hermosa.

-Bien chicos,me gustaria que saquen una hoja y escriban un poema,esa es su tarea.

Todos hicieron lo que la profesora dijo,entonces Serena empezo a escribir,ya paso un buen rato y todos escribieron sus poemas todos los leyeron en voz alta hasta que le toco el turno a Serena.

-Bien Serena, por que no noos lees tu poema?

-Si profesora Kaiou... este poema lo llamo ''El Dinero''

El dinero

Puede comprar una casa, Pero no un hogar,

Puede comprar una cama, Pero no el sueño,

Puede comprar un reloj, Pero no el tiempo,

Puede comprar un libro, Pero no el conocimiento,

Puede comprar una posición, Pero no el respeto,

Puede pagar un medico, Pero no la salud,

Puede comprar la sangre, Pero no la vida,

Puede hacerte obtener buen sexo Pero no el amor.

Puede pagar un parque de diverciones,  
>Pero no la felicidad<p>

Cuando Serena termino de leer su breve poema no podia creerlo la profesora Michiru le gusto mucho que dijo que lo iva a publicar como el mejor poema de la clase;en ese momento suena el timbre del recreo y todos salen,como era miercoles el primer recreo era el de comer el almuerzo entonces las chicas salen y se sientan en la mesa de siempre.

-Que buen poema amiga,dime Como se te ocurrio escribir algo asi?

-Bueno Mina el dinero siempre lo vi como un bien material.

-Serena te luciste,en verdad te luciste nunca pense que tenias tanta vocacion para la poesia.

-Gracias Amy,pero tu eres mas inteligente.

Las chicas conversan animadamente,pero Serena esta en otra cosa y en eso ve a Azula en su mesa con su grupito y entonces Serena decide levantarse cuando ve que Azula va hacia el cesto de basura.

-Chicas,disculpen,pero ire a tirar las servilletas.

-Si ve Serena no te preocupes-contesto Lita mientras ellas seguian conversando ignorando lo que Serena queria realmente hacer.

En ese momento Serena corre a donde esta Azula y sin que se de cuenta ella la saluda.

-Hola Azula-dice Serena timidamente mientras Azula se da vuelta.

- Hola?-dice ella dudosa mientras se da vuelta y en eso la ve de arriba abajo a Serena su peinado sus aros,su mquillaje y su vestimenta y sus zapatos.

Serena tambien la mira su ropa su aro en el ombligo su peinado y tambien su maquillaje.

-Hola,soy Serena me gusta tu blusa.

-Hola Serena soy Azula-dice Azula mientras la mira sonriendole-gracias tambien me gusta tu blusa,por cierto esta tarde ire al centro con las demas quieres venir?

-Me gustaria

- Quieres mi numero de celular?

-Si claro-decia Serena mientras sacaba su agenda y le da una lapicera a Azula.

-Este es mi numero-decia Azula mientras se lo escribia y le devolvia la lapicera y la miraba de una manera rara y cuando le devuelve su lapicera se va mirandola sonriente.

-Dios mio-decia feliz Serena.

Serena volvio a la mesa pero no les dijo nada a las chicas asi paso toda la hora y ya era la salida de la escuela y las chicas ivan caminando y hablando muy bien.

-Bien chicas las espero esta tarde en casa-decia Rei.

-Ahi estaremos.

-Lo siento chicas, no puedo prometi a mama que la ayudaria en algunas cosas.

-Esta bien Serena,no veremos luego.

Asi se despiden cada una Serena entra contenta a su casa,su madre no esta en eso toma el telefono para llamar a Azula pero siempre da que el numero no existe.

- MIERDA!-dijo Serena ya que es la primera vez que dice una palabrota,en eso se sienta y le deja una nota a su madre y se va sola a tomar el autobus al centro;cuando llega entra a una tienda boutique y ve a Azula,Beryl y a Sahori juntas.

-Hola chicas -dice Serena.

-Hola-contestan las chicas mirandola a Serena.

-Oye Azula te llame pero siempre me daba que el numero era inexistente.

-Pues no lo creo te di el numero indicado-decia Azula mientras se reian en complicidad de las otras.

Serena solo las miraba no sabia que hacer.

Azula y las demas agarraban las cosas y las guardaban en sus carteras Serena se dio cuenta que estaban robando cosa que al principio no le gusto ,pero no sabia que hacer solo las seguia mientras que Azula la obvserbava riendose,en ese entonces Serena decidio salir un momento.

-Chicas disculpen,pero ire a tomar un poco de aire-decia mientras salia de ahi y las chicas se reian.

-Es solo una niña-decia Sahori mientras las demas reian.

Serena estaba sentada en una banca al frente de esa tienda pensaba nerviosa.

-'' _Ahora que hare?''_.-se repetia varias veces lo mismo.

Mientras estaba pensativa una se ora se sienta a su lado con muchas bolsas y con su cartera y hablando por celular;estaba tan ocupada hablando que no ve por donde deja su cartera abierta y muy a lado de ve la cartera entonces piensa algo oara que Azula la acepte,de repente Serena estira la mano disimuladamente sinque la se ora se de cuenta y le roba su monedero que estaba dentro de su cartera y lo esconde rapidamente en su carterita y se va rapido del lugar. Era la primera vez que robaba.

Mientras Azula y las demas estan en la calle viendo lo que robaron y aparece Serena corriendo.

-Chicas!-decia Serena entusiasmada.

-Oye Serena mira que lindo ensendedor-decia Azula mostrandoselo.

-Oigan chicas miren esto, lo acabo de robar-decia Serena mostrandole el monedero.

-Wooh , ya viste lo que tiene?

-Todavia no lo abri,abramoslo-cuando lo abrieron descubrieron que adentro del monedero habia 4.000 pesos (N/A:peso es la moneda que usamos en argentina).

-Bien Serena, que te parece si lo gastamos?-pregunta Azula feliz.

-Si-contestaron todas felices,gritando como locas.

Las chicas ivan de una tienda a otra,comprandose zapatos,ropa,perfumes y mucho maquillaje nuevo todas corriendo de aca para alla.

-Vamos a tomar una cerbeza.

-Si-dijieron todas.

Fueron a un bar y pidieron cerbesa,claro que Serena nunca la probo.

-Vamos Serena toma un poco no te haremos adictas-decia Beryl.

Serena probo el alcohol por primera vez aunue no tenia muchas necesidades de tomar Serena paso de lado a lado corriendo y girtando en la calle,habia comprado muchisimas cosas.

-Chicas debo regresar,mi mama debe haber llegado.

-Bien Serena te vere ma ana en la escuela.

-Toma esta es mi direcion esperame en la esquina de casa si?

-De acuerdo-Serena se despedia de Azula y las demas cuando llego a su casa su madre estaba ahi.

-Hija, Donde estabas?

-Mama estaba con mi nueva amiga Azula.

- Nueva amiga? y que es todo eso?

-Ella me lo regalo .

- Todo eso?

-Si mama todo,mira tengo sue o asi que no me preguntes mas nada me ire a descansar.

-Hija No vas a cenar?

-No mama,y te aviso que ma ana ire con Azula a la escuela Buenas noches mama!

- Bue...-no pudo terminar de decir porque Serena ya se habia encerrado en su cuarto,cosa que dejo a Ikuko muy desconcertarda pero decidio irse a descarsar pensando que todo estaria mejor a la ma ana.

Al otro dia...

Serena se levanto muy temprano se vistio con un buen jean ajustado zapatillas blancas y una remera apretada con su pelo suelto y toda maquillada,salio corriendo de su habitacion.

-Buenos dias hija-decia Ikuko.

-Adios mama se me hace tarde-decia Serena sin ni siquiera ver a su madre ni probo el desayuno.

-_''Serena parece otra persona''_-pensaba Ikuko.

Serena iva corriendo a la esquina de su casa cuando se encontro con Azula.

-Hola Serena.

-Hola Azula vamos.

Serena y Azula ivan a la escuela,mientras que las chicas ivan a lo de Serena.

- Que ya se fue Serena?

-Si Rei,se fue porque una tal Azula la esperaba en la esquina

- Azula?-preguntaban todas sorpendidas.

-Si Azula,recien se fueron.

-Esta bien,adios se ora Ikuko.

Cuando las chicas se despedian conversaban mientras caminaban.

-No lo puedo creer Serena con Azula.

-Ya Mina, Serena nos explicara bien las cosas.

-Espero que tengas razon Amy-decia Rei.

Al llegar a la escuela vieron a Serena con Azula y van a saludarlas pero Azula agarra de la mano a Serena y dice- Vamonos que llegaremos tarde.

-Serena apenas saluda con la mano a las chicas lo cual las deja asombradas.

-Serena nos ignoro chicas.

-Calma Rei.

- Que me calme Amy? Ella es nuestra amiga? Que hace con Azula Weatherly?

-De seguro se quiere disculpar por haberse burlado de ella,nada mas.

-Espero que asi sea amy,espero que asi sea-decia Mina.

-_''Creo que hemos perdido a Serena''_-pensaba Lita decepcionada y muy nerviosa por lo que podria llegar a pasar a partir de hoy.

Continuara...

Estimados lectores,perdonen por la espera es que tuve 7 dias fuera de casa por cosas que tenia que hacer,pero aqui les dejo un capitulo que les guste asi veran como Serena cambia de a poco y como Darien se enamoro a primera vista de ella .Espero que dsifruten el cap y esto a pesar de ser un drama total va a ser un Serena/Darien.  
>Bueno acepto todo tipo de criticas siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<p>

Atentamente Sailor Gaby.


	5. Una nueva amiga

Capitulo 4: ''Una nueva amiga''

Serena y Azula se encontraban del otro lado conversando muy animadamente.

-Azula creo que hize mal en no saludar a las chicas.

-No Serena hiciste bien,ademas ellas no demostraron ser buenas amigas.

- Por que dices eso Azula?.

-Serena ellas te metieron es sus tonterias de ni itas,no te hacian madurar;en cambio yo si te ayude ahora te ves mucho mejor y seras amiga de las personas mas populares de la escuela,ademas me imagino que querras tener algun novio.

-Bueno ellas y yo pensabamos que todavia no ha llegado el principe azul.

- Principe azul?, por Dios Serena escuchate tienes 14 años,se dice el hombre ademas de tener al hombre ideal deberias tener novios antes.

-Podria ser.

-Pues claro, y yo te voy a ayudar,dime Acaso ellas no hacian todas estas cosas por ti ?

-Bueno,teniamos otros planes.

- Otros planes? Que planes?,jugar con barbies y ver la pelicula de winnie pooh,Serena yo te voy a convertir en una gran mujer o acaso no quieres gustarle a los chicos?

-Si,claro

-Pues bien amiga yo te ayudare en el recreo reunamonos con los demas eres una de nosotros.

Serena sonrio y en ese momento suena el timbre, y van entrando y como Serena y Azula estan en diferentes salones se despiden prometiendose verse en el recreo,Serena entra al salon y se sienta en la misma mesa que estan las chicas tambien ahi,justo hoy tambien tenian hora libre y ellas 5 se quedaron solas en el salon conversando.

-Hola Serena.

-Hola Amy.

-Serena Que fue todo eso?

- De que hablas Rei?

-Tu sabes,ignorarnos asi desde cuando vienes a la escuela sola?

-No vine sola.

- Desde cuando no nos saludas?

-Las salude.

-Si con la mano,porque estabas tan ocupada caminando con azula y Desde cuando eres amiga de Azula?

-Desde ayer,ella se hizo mi amiga y yo tambien.

-Dime Viniste con ella? no es asi?

-Es que ella quiso venir conmigo,pero Cual es el problema?

-Serena, acaso ahora te averguensas de hablarnos a nosotras?

-Hay Mina , Como dices eso? claro que no .

-Entonces dinos de una buena ves porque nos ignoraste.

-Mina,estoy empezando una amistad nueva igual nosotras nos seguimos hablando,nada va a cambiar.

-Eso espero Serena

-Tranquila Amy.

Lita no decia nada solo escuchaba a las chicas,ella ya se habia imaginado lo que pasaba Serena esta cambiando ,pero lo que no podia entender porque les mentia.

En ese momento suena el timbre del recreo y todas salen.

- A donde vas Serena?

-Con Azula-diciendo esto Serena sale corriendo a donde esta con Azula.

-Ya era hora Sere.

- Sere?

-Es tu apodo Por que? Tenias otro? Como te decian las chicas?

-Bueno ami me decian ''sailor moon''

- QUE? Como te decian?

-Es que todas pareciamos unas guerreras y a cada una le tocaba segun su planeta de su signo

-Dios mio,eso es una tonteria,ahora si tendras un apodo como debe ser.

-Sere se ve lindo,me gusta .

-Que bien,van te presentare con quien te vas a juntar de ahora en mas.

Azula lleva a Serena en donde sse encuentran un grupito de adolescentes en ebtre ellos estan Breyl y Shaori.

-Bien chicos esta es Serena-deica Azula mientras la presentaba-ellos son Diamante y Zafiro Black y esa parejita son Janinne y Adriel, y ya conoces a Beryl y Shaori.

-Un gusto chicos-decia Serena mientras observaba a los chicos.

Diamante era un chico guapo alto y de pelo un poco largo,casi a los hombros, y su color palteado y sus ojos eran de color azul tenia la mirada de chico rudo y fuerte por ser muy alto;mientras que Zafiro era una chico tambien alto y de pelo corto y negro y sus ojos azules ,lo que mas sorprendio a Serena que este chico era identico a Darien Chiba,solo que su pelo era un negro azulado,pero a diferencia de Darien Zafiro tenia la mirada de falso y arpia;Janine era de pelo ondulado y a los hombros de color marron y sus ojos tambien lo eran,su mirada era de una bruja maldita asi por decir y Adriel era de pelo rojo y corto con ojos verdes claros era alto y tambien tenia una mirada maldita.

-El gusto es mio Sere Puedo llamarte asi?

-si Diamante.

-Llamame Ante.

-De acuerdo Ante.

-Mucho gusto Serena yo soy Janinne.

-Un gusto Janinne.

-Dime Jany y el es mi novio Adriel.

-Mucho gusto Serena.

-Mucho gusto Adriel.

-Hola Serena Tsukino-dijo Zafiro mientras Serena se da vuelta sorprendida.

- Como sabes mi apellido?

-Eres la hija de Kenji mi tio es amigo de tu padre ,ademas tu conociste a mi primo.

- Tu primo?

-Si,Darien Chiba el aburrido de Darien.

- Eres el primo de Darien?

-Asi es.

-Bien Serena creo que ya has conocido a casi todos.

-Esperen que falto yo -decia una voz proviniente de atras.

-Oh si perdoname,amorcito Serena el es Shann mi novio.

-Mucho gusto Shann-decia Serena mirandolo,Shann era un chico casi guapo de ojos bien verdes y el pelo corto y rubio,tenia una mirada de chico malo.

- Disculpa?, Como me dijiste?

-No dije nada solo te salude.

-Exacto,pero yo no te dije que me hables con confianza yo soy Shann Toriyama,pero para ti se or Toriyama.

-Perdoname

-Y no me tuties Quedo claro?

-Si se or.

-Bien, un gusto conocerte.

-Disculpalo Sere es que es muy formal.

-No te preocupes Azula.

-Chicos reunamonos en la casa de Sere alguna dia.

-Excelente idea Shaori, tu que dices Sere? Cuando te parece bien?

-Azula, no se debo preguntarselo a mama.

-No te preocupes eso lo puedo arreglar,claro si tu quieres.

-Por supuesto,ademas solo somos mi mama y yo y si quieres podrias quedarte a dormir a casa.

-Me encantaria Sere.

En eso suena el timbre y todos deciden entrar ya en el salon Serena se encuentra con las chicas.

-Serena en donde estuviste? no te encontramos por ningun lado.

-Lo siento Rei es que Azula me estaba presentando a sus amigos.

- A sus amigos?

-Asi es,sus amigos.

-Pense que venias con nosotras.

-Chicas estaba solo conversando con Azula,no paso nada.

-Como digas.

En eso entra la profesora Kaiou para empezar la clase.

-Buen dia alumnos,quiero decirles un anuncio antes de empezar la clase,como veran ayer presente el poema de Serena Tsukino al maraton de lectura y dejenme decirles que salio en primer lugar asi que felicidades Serena.

Todos aplauden a Serena y ella se siente triunfadora.

-Gracias por los aplausos es solo un poema que se me ocurrio nada mas.

-Lo se, y espero que pronto escribas muchos mas de esos en mis clases de literatura.

-Claro que lo hare profesora Kaiou.

-Bien, empezemos con la clase.

Asi la clase empezo todos hicieron sus tareas y la hora paso rapido entonces sono el timbre del almuerzo.

-Bien pueden salir ,Serena espera quiero hablarte.

Todos salian menos Serena que se quedo mientras la profesora le hablaba

-Serena,por lo que vi tienen un gran talento en la escritura.

Serena se asombro y permanecia en silencio.

-Mira he estado corrigiendo tus composiciones, y por lo que veo tienes un gran talento,muy buena ortografia,buena expresion de palabras y oraciones historias que te dejan pensando y lo mas importante de todo una gran imaginacion,y eso es bueno.

-Yo no se que decirle.

-Yo si se,Serena tienes un ran talento te aconsejo que nunca lo cambies y conservalo tu vas a llegar a ser una buena escritora si te lo propones tienes vocacion para la escritura.

-No lo creo,son solo cuentos sacados de creacion.

-Por eso mismo tu tienes un don ,conservalo porque si tu cuidas ese don vas a llegar a ser grande,los buenos escritores empezaron asi.

-Bueno, gracias profesora Kaiou Podre retirarme?

-Claro,pero no te olvides que tienes un don y debes conservarlo.

Despues de esa charla Serena quedo asombrada nunca penso ni tenia previsto ser escritora,mientras caminaba una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Serena Te sentaras con nosotras?

-Amy,lo siento prometi a Azula que me sentaria con ella.

-Ohh, esta bien.

- Vendras el sabado a casa?

-Rei, el sabado capaz que Azula y yo haremos algo.

-Bueno, quieres hacer algo esta tarde?

-Mina,esta tarde Azula ira a casa a hablar con mama.

- Puede ser que solo estes con Azula? todo es Azula aqui,Azula alla,digo yo Acasao ya te olvidas de nosotras?

-Calmate Lita,entiende que mi mama no conoce a Azula ademas ella tambien es una amiga.

-Es tu amiga Serena.

-Si y quiero que mama la conosca tambien,ademas chicas ustedes tienen novios y creo yo que el sabado querran verse con sus novios.

-Si, pero los chicos saben que tu eres nuestra amiga Serena.

-Pero ustedes si tienen novios y deberian estar con ellos, yo en cambio estoy sola y Azula sera una buena compa ia Rei.

-Dime Serena Azula tiene novio?

-Si.

- Entonces por que ella puede sacrificar su sabado,para estar con su ''amiga''?

-Pero entiendan que Azula esta empezando a ser mi amiga,ademas tiene la suerte de tener un novio y podra estar con el todos los dias que quiera.

-Serena, quieres tener novio?

-Mina,que cosas dices,todavia no quiero tener novio quiero esperar al hombre ideal.

- Hombre ideal? desde cuando no dices principe azul?

-Desde que creci y madure.

Dicho eso Serena se fue caminando donde estaban Azula y los demas.

-Sere, ya era hora dime que hacias con ellas?

-Nada solo decia que este sabado estare contigo.

-Bien,por cierto no le molestara a tu mama que el sabado quede a dormir no?

-Claro que no.

-Chicas,ma ana habra fiesta en la casa de Zafiro vendran?

-Claro que si Beryl.

-Bien Azula,y tu Sere vendras?

-Le preguntare a mama.

-No te preocupes Sere yo la convensere.

-Gracias Azula,eres buena.

Mina,Lita,Amy y Rei solo observan de lejos como Serena conversaba con aquel grupo y no podian creer como su amiga se esta conviertiendo de a poco en la amiga de Azula Weatherly.  
>El dia pasa volando y suena el timbre de salida,Serena junto a Azula salen rumbo para la casa de Serena en eso Serena se encuentra con Darien.<p>

-Hola Darien.

-Hola Serena-decia Darien algo fastidioso al ver a Serena.

-Hola soy Azula Weatherly.

-Si,eres la amiga de mi primo ZafirO.

-Si, es un gran amigo.

- Con que eres el primo de Zafiro Black? yo lo conoci hoy,son muy parecidos.

-Si solo en lo fisico,en personalidades cero de parecidos.

-Si ya me di cuenta.

-Solo te dire algo Serena Tsukino,yo conosco a tu papa y me hablo muy bien de ti asi que ten cuidado con mi primo.

- Que quieres decir?

-Tu lo sabes bien Azula, por favor comportense y tu Serena ten cuidado.

Serena quedo confundida,Darien al terminar de decir eso se retiro dejando Azula molesta pero decidio no decir nada.

-Azula, Que quiso decir Darien?

-Nlo se,pero Zafiro tiene razon es un atipatico, te recomiendo alejate de el.

-Pareces que tienes razon,pero vamos que hoy mi mama salio temprano de su trabajo.

Las dos chicas fueron a la casa de Serena y cuando llegaron no solo encontraron a Ikuko sino que tambien a Haruka con Hotaru.

-Serena!-decia la peque a Hotaru mientras abrazaba a Serena.

-Hola peque a,hola Haruka.

-Hola cabeza de bombon.

-Haruka ya no me hago las coletas asi que de ahora en mas me llaman Sere.

-De acuerdo y me di cuenta que ya no te peinas lindo,pero bueno Sere te vez distinta.

-Es que cumpli 14 , y tengo que vestirme acoerde a mi edad.

-Ya veo,igual estas linda.

-A mi me gustaba cuando te vestias de otra forma.

-Lo se Hotaru, pero ya creci y ahora me visto de otra manera.

-Hija, Quien es ella?-preguntaba Ikuko al ver a Azula que estaba detras de Serena mirando todo.

-Ohh,lo siento,mama,Haruka y Hotaru ella es Azula mi nueva amiga.

-Hola Azula yo soy Ikuko.

-Es un gusto ''Iku''

-Yo soy Haruka y ella es Hotaru.

-Hola.

-Serena, donde estan Rei,Amy,Mina y Lita?

-Lo lamento pero vine solo con Azula,por cierto mama mañana habrá una fiesta en la casa de Zafiro un amigo de la escuela puedo ir?

- Fiesta? Tu?

-Si mama,ira Azula y otros chicos mas puedo mama ?

-Bueno...

-Por favor ''Iku'',llevaremos el celular y prometemos venir en taxi,y a la hora que digas.

-Por favor mama ,muchos iran.

-Esta bien,pero promete que vendran directo aqui,mira que te tengo mucha confianza.

-Gracias mama, por cierto algo mas podria quedarse Azula a dormir? es que en su casa no hay nadie se fueron de viaje.

-Bueno hija voy a pensarlo

-Bueno mama pero que no se te olvide,iremos a mi habitacion.

-De acuerdo,hija.

Serena llevaba a Azula a su cuarto mientras Haruka e Ikuko conversaban.

- Ves lo que te digo Haruka? ella ahora se viste de otra manera.

-Si,por lo que veo es que tambien cambio de amigas.

-Es cierto,vi que no esta con las chicas y ellas son sus amigas.

-Ikuko tu hija esta madurando,pero no la vi entusiasta como siempre.

-Haruka, ya no se sienta a desayunar conmigo ,hoy no lo hizo y ella no es asi.

-Tranquila Ikuko,ella esta creciendo y a ti te toca otro papel mas importante de afrontar que tu hija crecio.

-Tienes razon Haruka.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion...

-Muy linda tu habitacion Sere.

-Gracias.

-Dime solo vives con tu mama?

-Si,mis padres se divorciaron hace 5 años.

-Woohh,entonces no lo has visto mas.

-De echo vino para mi cumplea os junto con Sammy.

- Sammy?

-Mi hermano ,el se quedo a vivir con papa.

-Ya veo, y esa mujer era tu hermana?

-No esa era una gran amiga de mama quedo vuida hace poco y esta sola con su hija

- Esa niña es su hija?

-Si, se parece mucho a su papa, pero es una ni a dulce.

-Oye Sere, que bueno que tu mama te haya dejado venir a la fiesta

-Si,estoy tan feliz.

-Ya veras que te divertiras.

Pasan las horas Azula se va a su casa y Serena conversa con su mama

-Hija acabo de conocer a tu amiga y ya quieres invitarla a quedarse?

-Es que mama en su casa no hay nadie por favor mama ?es mi nueva amiga

-Bien, si tu dices que es buena chica ,esta bien pero que venga el sabado

-Gracias,mama te quiero.

-Yo tambien hija.

-Mama, hoy no comere me ire a mi habitacion,dormire un poco

-Esta bien hija.

Serena se marcho a su habitacion,como no durmio siesta decidio descansar un pensaba en la fiesta que iva a ir al otro dia y en su nueva amiga,poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Mientras Ikuko conversaba con Haruka.

- Entonces esa ni a vendra?

-Si,segun Serena es su nueva amiga,espero que sean como las demas.

-Yo digo lo mismo que tu Ikuko.

-Pues a mi me caian mejor las chicas.

-Lo se Hotaru pero Serena tiene una nueva amiga-decia Ikuko mientras pensaba.

-_'' Por que sera que siento que me voy a arrepentir?,Serena ahora tiene a su nueva amiga''_-pensaba mientras empezaba a cenar junto con Haruka y Hotaru,aunque todavia se sentia un poco intraquila por todo.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores,aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo,espero que les haya gustado,lean y comenten,ajajaja bueno acepto toda clase de critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto y bueno disfruten este capitulo y prometo que el proximo cap el protagonismo de Darien va a ser mayor que el de lo disfruten.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	6. Los pensamientos de Darien

**Capitulo 5: ''Los pensamientos de Darien''**

Darien se encontraba solo en su casa,mientras leia un apunte de su clase de biologia peensaba en alguien que ni el se imaguinaba que iva a pensar en SERENA TSUKINO.

-_''No entiendo porque no dejo de pensar en ella,es hermosa no lo dudo pero es una ni a,una ni a que me gustan sus ojos,ese peinado que tenia la hacia ver dulce, Pero que estoy diciendo?.Esa ni a resulto ser una atipatica y vanidosa,espero que mi primo y sus amigos no se pasen con ella''._

Darien seguia en sus pensamientos,de pronto toma su telefono y le marca a Andrew.

-Hola.

-Hola, Andrew Estas ocupado?

-No, Por que Darien?

-Necesito verte,ire para tu casa.

-Como quieras Darien,te voy a esperar.

Darien colgo el telefono y se fue directo a la casa de Andrew y toco el timbre de su casa.

-Hola Darien,pasa.

-Hola Andrew,lamento molestarte.

-No hay problema amigo,mis padres y mi hermana no estan.

- Acaso no esta Lita?

-Vendra mas tarde,pero Dairen Que paso? Por que querias verme?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

- En quien?

-En la hija de Kenji.

-En Serena.

-Ella misma,hoy la volvi a ver.

- Ah si?

-Si estaba con esa tal Azula Weatherly.

-Si, esa que se cree la reina, si ya se quien es

-Se paro a saludarme ,dijo que hoy conocio a Zafiro.

- Que?

-Si.

-No puedo creer,Serena es amiga del deserebrado de tu primo.

-No lo se ,no se si son amigos,ademas le dije que se cuidara de el .

-Pero no hay que apresurarse Darien ,ella es dulce hasta con los mismos enemigos.

-Pero cuando la vi por primera, vez la vi con esa cara de ni a inocente,y se veia tan dulce con ese peinado ,Andrew no se que me pasa desde que la conoci no deje de pensar en esos hermosos ojos,cuando la vi vestida de otra manera vi lo hermosa que es pero me decepciono un poco.

-Darien!

-Ya lo se ,es una ni a,pero no niego que es hermosa,pero cuando vi ese cambio y que se hizo amiga de Azula Weatherly senti que debo ayudarla y protegerla de mi primo.

-Darien, Que estas diciendo? la conoces hace poco y ya tienes deseos de protegerla

-Es que conosco a sus padre siempre hablo bien de su hija,es su orgullo y por lo que veo lo es pero...no se que me pasa.

-Dime Darien, Te gusta Serena?

-Si, es una princesa.

-Serena es increible,yo la conosco desde hace mucho es una gran chica.

-Pero tiene 14 años

-Disculpa Darien yo tengo 20 y Lita tambien tiene 14

- Que? Andrew no me habias dicho eso.

-Nunca te conte como conoci a Lita no?

-En realidad no,ni yo la conosco, pero dime De donde la conoces?

-Pues,veras Darien Lita es amiga de Serena.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Andrew,eres un pedofilo Como puedes andar con una niña? encima amiga de Serena.

-Calma Darien,para el amor no hay edad,ademas es muy madura,pero tranquilo la conoceras.

-Andrew,puede que tengas razon con respecto al amor,solo espero que no tengas problemas .

-Oye no todos son pedofilos,ni todas las chicas son ''lolitas''.

-Al parecer Lita es una ''lolita''

En eso suena el timbre y Andrew va a abrir y es Lita la que entra a la casa de su novio.

-Hola amorcito lamento la tardanza.

-No importa hermosa,ven que estoy con mi amigo Darien.

-Por fin conocere al famoso Darien Chiba.

Lita va al comedor y se saluda con Darien.

-Hola Lita,un placer conocerte.

-Hola Darien, el placer es mio.

-Lita,Darien,les traere cafe.

Los chicos asintieron cuando Andrew trajo el cafe se pusieron a charlar los tres.

-Amor, Que te ocurre que te veo tan desanimada?

-Es por Serena.

- Serena?, Que le ocurrio?

-Hoy fue a la escuela con Azula Weatherly,y se la paso todo el tiempo con ella ,nos ignoro cuando nos vio en la puerta ,no se sento a almozar con nosotros por estar con Azula y sus amiguitos y ademas el sabado pasara todo el dia con ella.

-Hay amor estas celosa.

-No es celos Andrew,ella cambio ahora habla de otra manera mas ''gogosa'',se viste de otra manera,se peina de otra manera,y ni nos habla.

- Que se viste de otra manera?

-Si, usa minifaldas y blusas apretadas al cuerpo,se solto el pelo toda provocativa,y coquetea con Zafiro Black y los demas chicos de ese grupito.

- Coquetea con mi primo?

- Tu eres el primo de ese odioso?

-Si, lamentablemente.

-Amor Como es eso? Serena cambiada?

-Si amor,ella no es la misma y de a poco nos olvidara,sera como ellos.

-No te preocupes Lita ella sera la misma que ustedes conocen

-Eso espero,no quiero perder a una amiga.

-No lo haras,por cierto conoces a mi amigo.

-No,pero conosco a Zafiro.

-Mi primo es un deserebrado,se cree el mas lindo por tener a las chicas que el quiere,inmaduro.

-Yo tambien lo odio,pero bueno cambiando de tema,dime Darien Tenes novia?

-Bueno la verdad es que...estabamos hablando de Serena.

- De Serena?

-Lita,como ha visto nosotros tenemos distintas edades pero nos queremos y amamos

-Pues claro amor.

-Bueno a Darien le gusta tu amiga.

- Que? de verdad?.

-Si,y te lo cuento porque entre nosotros no hay secreto.

-Eso lo se,pero Serena,a nadie le gusto Serena nunca tuvo novio.

-Pero Por que? si es linda.

-No lo se,hasta hace poco se burlaban de ella por eso cambio su apariencia.

- Burlandose?

-Si,las amigas de Azula se reian de como estaba vestida,ella se sintio mal y decidio cambiar ahora la aceptan.

- Te diste cuenta Lita?

- De QUE?

-La aceptan por se linda,pero ella lo era antes de vestirse asi.

-Antes era dulce,ahora no lo se por un tiempo quiero dejar de verla seguido.

-Pero Lita, que dices? ella es tu amiga.

-Se nota,ignorandonos,haciendose la hueca y vestirse como prostituta,ya no por lo pronto dejare de hablarle

-Cometes un gran error,pero alla tu.

Los tres seguian conversando,asi pasaron las horas y Darien volvio a su casa estaba muy cansado y decidio descansar,se acosto mientras pensaba.

-''_Debo,admitir que me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi,pero temo que mi primo te convierta en una de ellos,Serena,eres una princesa.''_

Darien poco a poco se quedo dormido esperaba tener una oportunidad para hablarle a Serena Tsukino y rogaba que su primo no la convierta en alguien como ellos.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores,bien aqui les dejo este cap espero que lo disfruten y si es cortito pero queria hacer un cap especialmente con Darien como poco a poco,se enamora de Serena hasta ahora le gusta ,asi que puede ser amor a primera vista,buenos espero que les guste el cap y comenten por favor,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto bueno no tengo mas nada que decir hasta la proxima.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	7. La fiesta y algo nuevo

**Capitulo 6:''La Fiesta y algo nuevo''**

Por fin llego el dia de la fiesta Serena se levanto ansiosa, hoy era su primera vez que iva a una fiesta.

-Hija Ya despertaste?-decia Ikuko mientras golpeaba la puerta de su habitacion.

-Si mama puedes pasar

Ikuko entro a la habitacion y veia a su hija muy feliz

-Hija,veo que estas contenta el dia de hoy

-Asi es,hoy ire a una fiesta y despues Azula vendra a dormir ma ana.

-Si, vendra a buscarte para ir a la escuela?

-No me va a esperar en la esquina.

-Pero Por que no vienen hasta la puerta de casa como lo hacian las chicas?

-Porque las chicas querian perder tiempo,en cambio Azula no quiere llegar mas rapido a la escuela Acaso esta mal eso?

-Por supuesto que no hija,y dime Las chicas no iran con ustedes?

-Las chicas iran por si mismas a la escuela,ya son grandes y si quieren que las acompa en tienen a sus novios.

-Serena, Estas enojada con las chicas?,digo tu nunca hablas asi de ellas.

-No mama,es que ahora Azula es mi nueva amiga y quiero estar mas tiempo con ella.

-Te entiendo hija,pero ellas son tus amigas desde la infancia.

-Pero en la vida se tienen que conocer a mas personas,no siempre deben ser los mismos.

-Hija me has dejado sorprendida,tu siempre decias que tenias una amistad fija y estable.

-Bueno,pero esa era antes,ahora soy grande y cambie,y hoy hare nuevos amigos en la fiesta.

-Cuentame sobre la fiesta hija.

- Que quieres saber?

-Dime quienes iran y a donde sera.

-Seran los amigos de Azula y su novio en la casa de Zafiro Black ,el primo de Darien Chiba.

- Darien Chiba,el hijo de Eduardo?

-No se como se llama su padre

-Eduardo Chiba es amigo de tu padre desde jovenes, es un buen hombre y me habian dicho que su hijo es un muchacho ejemplar.

-Atipatico ejemplar.

- Lo conoces?

-Si,va a la universidad de al lado y nos hemos cruzado.

-Pero y dime A que hora vendran?

-No se mama

- Como que no sabes? Sabes tu a que peligros te puedes exponer si andas en la calle tarde?

-Si mama ,pero no soy idiota ademas ya acediste.

-Si,hija pero yo solo queria saber,y no eres idiota.

-Entonces deja de seguir molestandome con lo de la fiesta.

-Hija,esta bien,espero que veas a las chicas hoy en la fiesta.

-Las chicas no iran,no las invitaron

- Es que no son sus amigas tampoco?

-No mama,solo yo soy amiga de Azula y su grupo.

-Pero Por que solo tu, hija?

- BUENO YA ESTA BIEN, NO?,DEJA DE PREGUNTARME POR FAVOR

-Serena no tienes porque gritarme,yo solo te pregunto tu siempre me decias lo que ivas a hacer.

- Ya te lo dije mama,eso era antes,ahora cambie asi que dejame en paz!

-Mira Serena,no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi asi,o si no no iras a esa fiesta.

-Esta bien mama,lo siento

-Bien,me sorprendes tu no eras asi.

-Mama, puedes salir?

-Si te espero abajo.

Ikuko sale de la habitacion todavia no puede creer como Serena le grito de esa manera asi se fue a desayunar al rato baja Serena.

-Adios.

-Sailor moon,tu desayuno.

-No voy a desayunar mama,ademas soy Sere no sailor moon.

-Pero,pense que entre nosotras seguiras siendo sailor moon.

-No mama,no soy una ni a por Dios

Serena se fue dando un portazo,Ikuko s sorprendio nunca Serena se habia ido dejando con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos dando portazos.

_-'' ¿Que le sucedera a Serena?''_

Serena iva caminado a la esquina donde se encontraba Azula.

-Hola preciosa.

-Hola linda.

- Que pasa Sere?

-No es que discuti un poco con mama.

-Ah es eso.

-Es que nunca habia discutido con ella,mucho menos a hablarle mal,creo que me pase.

-No Sere, es que ella no te comprende como yo,es un adulto nosotras somos jovenes y es nuestra etapa.

- Tu lo crees?

-Claro,mira si tu eres como tu mama nunca habras disfrutado tu vida,tenenmos que vivir y no solo existir.

- Ah si?

-Si,por eso es normal que discutas con tu mama,todas las madres e hijas se llevan asi.

-Eso es cierto,creo que tienes razon,gracias Azula no se que haria sin ti.

-Para eso somos las amigas.

Las chicas ivan caminando a la escuela donde se encontraron con Zafiro.

-Hola chicas lindas.

-Hola Zaff.

- Vendran hoy a mi fiesta?

-Claro que si,iremos las dos.

-Tu tambien Sere.

-Si mama me dio permiso.

-Que bien ,asi yo te hare compa ia hermosa dama.

Serena se quedo confundida no entendia nada cosa que Azula noto y decidio interrumpir.

-Chicos, mejor vamonos pronto a la escuela.

Los tres van caminado juntos hasta que llegan a la puerta con los demas.

-Que bueno que llegaron

-Asi es amor.

Azula y Shann se dan un profundo beso,cuando terminan Azula empieza a hablar.

-Chicos ,hoy Sere vendra a la fiesta.

- De verdad?

-Asi es, Beryl,vendra a la fiesta su mama le dio permiso ,y ademas me quedare a dormir a su casa.

-Eso es genial-decian todos en coro.

En eso suena el timbre.

-Azula tengo que entrar.

-Sere,espera un ratito mas,ademas debe ser de una clase muy aburrida.

-Tienes razon.

Mientras tanto en el salo el profesor estaba pasando lista...

-Hino Rei

-Presente

-Mizuno Amy

-Presente

-Aino Mina

-Presente

-Kino Lita

-Presente

-Tsukino Serena

-No ha venido todavia

- Que dice se orita Mizuno?

-Que Serena todavia no llego

-Que raro,ella nunca llega tarde,algo le habra pasado,bueno igual era la ultima de la lista empezemos con la clase pongan atencion.

El profesor empieza con la clase,mientras las chicas conversan en voz baja.

- Que le habra pasado a Serena?

-No creo que le haya pasado nada Amy,su madre dijo que venia con Azula.

- Se habra echo la ratona?

-Mina se dice '_'RABONA''_

-Lo se Amy.

-No lo creo,pero no entiendo que le pasa primero nos ignora,no viene con nosotras y no nos habla mas.

-Rei, hay que dejarla ella ya no nos ve como sus amigas y yo tampoco.

- Que dices Lita?

-Lo que escuchaste Mina ella ya no nos ve como sus amigas y yo tampoco

-No digas tonterias Lita-la reprendio Mina.

Mientras tanto afuera

-Oye Serena, Tu fumas?

-No Diamante ,no fumo.

-Entonces mira, esto es un cigarrillo de tabaco anda pruebalo

-Pues no lo se.

-Anda Sere,no seas timida

-Pero Azula fumar hace mal

- Y que importa? morir nos morimos igual.

-Es que nunca probe eso.

-Por eso mismo,anda pruebalo seras uno de nosotros si loo hces,ademas te veras mejor y te sentiras mejor.

- Es ciero eso Sahori?

-Por supuesto Sere,toma tu primer cigarrillo de tabaco.

-Esta bien si dices que sere su amiga lo hare.

Serena toma el cigarrillo y se lo pone en la boca,al principio tose hasta que sabe como inalarlo.

- Y bien Sere? Que opinas?

-No esta mal ,aunque tenga mal sabor y me algo de asco

-Bueno amiga,tendras que acostumbrarte si quieres ser una de nosotras.

Serena seguia fumando hasta que decidieron por fin entrar adentro en eso llega corriendo al salon.

-Se orita Tsukino me podria explicar por que llega a estas horas?

-Disculpe profesor tuve un inconveniente- decia Serena riendose.

- Me puede decir de que se rie?

-De nada profesor

-Entonces vaya a sentarse por favor.

Serena se sienta en su lugar.

-Serena, Nos puedes explicar ,en donde estabas?

-Estaba con Azula y los demas afuera nada mas eso Amy.

-Pero Serena, cuando suena el timbre es la hora de clases,entiendelo.

-Calma,Mina solo estaba afuera

- Afuera? Que se supone que hacias afuera mientras tienes que entrar a clases como debe ser?

-Tranquila Rei estaba con mis nuevos amigos,experimentando nuevas amistades.

- Nuevas amistades?

-Si Amy.

-Dime Serena Que hacias afuera?

-Lita,no haciamos nada

-Quiero oler tu ropa

- Que dices Lita? Por que?

-Quiero oler tu ropa, a ver si solo tienes perfume -Lita toma de su brazo y huele su blusa disimuladamente y luego dice- Tienes olor a cigarrillos.

- Que?-dijieron todas en voz baja

-Que tiene olor a cigarrillos

-Serena, estuviste fumando?

-Bueno,si Rei estuve fumando

- Desde cuando fumas?

-Bueno Lita,Azula me dijo que soy una de ellos asi que empeze a fumar hoy.

-Escuchame Serena,ya no quiero que te me acerques si tu empiezas a fumar,sabes muy bien que eso es mortal y que ademas me da alergia el olor asi que o dejas de fumar o te alejas de mi lado piensalo y en el recreo me lo dices.

La clase paso volando hasta que sono el timbre todos salian Serena se disponia a salir hasta que las chicas la detuvieron.

- A donde iras Serena?

-Ire con Azula y los demas Amy

-Serena, Iras a fumar?

-No entiendo que problema hay,si yo soy la que decido por mi misma Rei

-Serena,el tabaco es mortal.

-Mina,quiero ser como Azula es mi amiga.

-Serena o dejas de fumar o te olvidas de mi.

-Pero Lita, que es lo que dices?

-No quiero que te me acerques si fumas,ya tolere varias cosas pero esto no asi que dime que haras?

-Lo siento,pero Azula es mi amiga.

-Entonces olvidate de mi,vete con esa ramera

-No la llames asi

-Ahora la defiendes,es solo una ramera y tu terminaras como ella una ramera drogadita y deserebrada

-Mira, no puedo creer lo que me dices

-Digo verdades,Serena

-Eres una maldita Lita

- Que dijiste?

-Lo que oiste,eres maldita al decirme eso no puedo creer que haya sido amiga tuya

-Y yo no puedo creer que tu hayas sido la mia,todo por esa maldita y mugrosa prostituta.

-No le digas asi a mi amiga,por lo menos no se arrastro con un mesero de cafeteria.

- Que dijiste?,eres una idiota no te quiero volver a ver mas

-Lita por favor

-Amy,no la quiero ver nunca mas en mi vida.

-Yo tampoco maldita bruja,ve a acostarte con tu novio ya que tu le sastifaces el deseo sexual

-Serena,por favor desde cuando hablas asi?

-Callate,Amy tu la defiendes a esta cualquiera

- LARGATE DE AQUI PEQUE A PERRA,O TE ROMPO LA CARA!

-ERES ARRASTRADA!

Lita se enfurece que de repente se tira sobre Serena y la golpea entonces las chicas las separan.

-Lita por favor, Serena es nuestra amiga.

-Ya no lo es para mi,Rei.

- Amy? Pero que dices?-preguntaba confundida Mina

-Serena te puedo apreciar y querer mucho,pero insultaste a Lita y eso no te lo voy a perdonar

-Si ,mejor vete con tu novio Amy asi van a estudiar juntos.

-Sabes Serena,eres inteligente,aunque ya no lo se.

-Esta bien como digas,cerebrito quedate con Lita no te necesito ,adios tonta cerebrito y tu Lita esto no va a quedar asi.

-Vete de aqui Serena y deja en paz a Lita-decia Amy furiosa.

Serena se va furiosa de ahi con un golpe en los labios,mientras las chicas se quedan en el salon

-Te juro que la hubiera matado.

-Lita,no vale la pena Serena no es muy inteligente decidio estar con Azula.

-Pero Amy,no digas eso Serena es nuestra amiga.

-No Mina ,despues de las cosas que le dijo a Lita no se merece nuestra amistad.

-Amy,ella esta confundida tu misma lo has dicho,por favor calmense esto se puede arreglar.

-No,Rei no quiero hablarle,le dijo a Lita un monton de cosas,como amiga no se lo permito ni a ella ni a nadie,yo defiendo a mis seres queridos y mis amigas lo son antes lo era ella pero ya no,no se ustedes pero no le volvere a hablarle.

-Yo cuanto menos la tenga cerca mejor,si la vuelvo a ver esta vez si la matare a golpes.

-Lita por Dios, sabes lo que acabas de decir?

-Si lo se,pero parece que voy a odiar a Serena como una vez la quise.

Mientras tanto en el patio.

- Que dices que Sere?

-Que Lita me golpeo,por eso tengo el labio lastimado Azula.

-Es una salvaje

-No se ,creo que me pase con ella

-No,le dijiste solo verdades asi que no te sientas culpable.

-Pero nunca la vi tan enfurecida y Amy tambien

-Esa no es tan inteligente que digamos,sino no hubiera defendido a esa salvaje -Pero,lastime a Lita ella es mi amiga

-Sere, ahora nosotros somos tus amigas.

-Creo que tienen razon

-Asi es ,ademas hay una fista a donde ir.

Asi paso el recreo ,Lita y Amy se cambiaron de lugar y todas las clases pasaron rapidas en la salida Serena y Azula se encontraron con Ikuko.

-Hola chicas

-Hola mama

-Serena ,Azula ire al centro,me querran acompa ar de paso comprar vestidos para la fiesta.

-Es una buena idea te quiero mucho mama

-Y yo a ti hija,vamos suban al auto

Las chicas suben al auto y viajan juntas con Ikuko y en eso llegan al centro.

-Bien chicas yo tengo que ir al banco de enfrente y ustedes pueden esperarme.

- Podemos ir a la tienda?

-Esta bien pero antes,Azula tu mama sabe que vienes conmigo desde ahora?

-Karolinet es mi tutora,ten toma su celular llamala para avisarle que ire a la tienda con Sere.

-Bien,gracias Azula,bueno ni as vayan nos veremos en un rato,Serena espera,quiero decirte algo.

Azula baja del auto y Serena se queda conversando con su mama.

-Serena, que te sucedio en los labios?

- Que quieres decir con eso?

-Serena,piensas que no me doy cuenta,tienes un moreton en el labio inferior y se te esta hinchando dime que te sucedio?

-Fue Lita

- Lita?, Jugaron de mano?

-No,ella me golpeo

- Lita? Te golpeo?

-Asi es mama,la muy desgraciada me golpeo y Amy encima la apoya

- Pero por que te golpeo?

-Porque es una desgraciada igual que Amy unas cualquieras.

-Serena no digas eso,pero dime Que paso para que se peleen?

-No tiene importancia mama

-Pero Serena,tu nunca te has peliado con Amy y Lita y no puedo creer que Lita te haya golpeado de esa manera

-Mama,ya te dije que no tiene importancia asi que no sigas por favor que Azula me espera.

-Pero Serena...

-Adios mama te quiero mucho.

-Adios.

Serena bajaba del auto y se encontro con Azula.

- Que sucedio Sere?

-Nada, mi mama que me pregunto que me sucedio en el labio

- Que,le dijiste?

-Le dije la verdad,lo que hizo Lita y que me pelie con Amy

- Y que fue lo que te dijo?

-Que no puede ser que Lita me haya golpeado y que Amy se haya peliado conmigo.

- Es que no te cree?

-No es eso,solo que me molesta que me cuestine lo que me pasa

- Te molesta?

-Si,me pregunta todo y me fatiga eso bastante.

-Sere,no te preocupes pronto dejara de molestarte ademas animate que tenemos la fiesta vamos a la tienda

-Si,vamos.

Las dos chicas van caminando y ven varias tiendas en eso entran a una y entran.

-Mira Sere que lindo vestido-decia Azula mostrandole un vestido negro con voladitos y muy corto.

-Esta hermosisimo

-Si mira este me gusta para mi-decia Azula mostrandole un vestido color verde agua de straples y corto como el de Serena

-Esta hermosisimo,me gusta para ti.

En eso entra Ikuko a la tienda.

-Chicas,por fin las encuentro ya hize mis tramnites y las estuve buscando porque hable con Karolinet y me dijo que no te deje sola comprando .

-De acuerdo ''Iku'' justo estabamos por probarnos los vestidos que elegimos.

- De verdad? vayan a probarselos asi los veo

Las chicas entran a los cambiadores y se prueban los vestidos ,mientras tanto Ikuko examina ese lugar y ve muchas cosas que le gusta ,en eso ve una blusa que decia ''Yo amo al Pene'' y decide darla vuelta porque no le gusto mucho ver eso.

- Que te parece 'Iku''?-decia Azula saliendo del vestidor

-Te queda lindo

- Y a mi? que te parece mama?

-Estas linda hija-decia Ikuko mirandola veia como su hija crecio y no era la misma

-Gracias mama,me pondre este en la fiesta

-De acuerdo chicas,vamonos que tenemos que volver asi se preparan para la fiesta

-Si-dijieron las dos chicas.

Al llegar a la casa se empezaron a arreglar

-Que hermoso vestido que tienes Azula.

-Gracias Sere,el tuyo tambien es lindo

-Oye Azula, Hace cuanto que estas de novia con Shann?

-Hace un tiempo, Por que la pregunta?

-Es que,se ven lindos ustedes dos

-Mi querido Shann es el mejor en todo,incluso en la cama

- De verdad?

-Si, no sabes como lo hace,deberia ser un sexologo es todo un experto

-Que lindo deberia ser que hagas el amor con alguien que amas

- Hacer el amor? no,lo que tenenmos es sexo,ademas ya he estado antes con alguien

- Que? Tu no eres virgen?

-Pues, claro que no, Que?, No me digas que tu si lo eres?

-Bueno,yo si es que no quiero animarme con nadie

-Alla tu en eso,pero si quieres te podria ayudar

- Lo harias por mi?

-Claro, para eso estan las amigas pero ahora apurate asi terminamos pronto.

En eso suena el timbre de su casa,Ikuko va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con Haruka y Hotaru

-Hola Ikuko,vinimos a verte

-Haruka,que bueno pasen por favor ,las chicas ahora se iran a la fiesta

-Que bien,entonces estaremos las tres solas

-Asi es,si quieres pedimos pizza para la cena

-Nos gustaria

En eso bajan las chicas ya vestidas para la fiesta.

-Ya estamos listas-decia Serena,Ikuko se dio vuelta y veia a su hija con ese vestido y esas sandalias y maquillada parecia una prostituta se sorprendio igual que Haruka y Hotaru

-Hija,te ves bien

- Y yo que tal me veo ''Iku''?

-Tu tambien Azula.

- Oye cabeza de bombon donde iras?

-Haruka,hola ,te habia pedido que no me llamaras asi.

-Esta bien como tu digas,pero dime A donde iran?

-A una fiesta

- Tu? A una fiesta?

-Si Haruka si no te importa ya nos vamos

-Hola Serena.

-Hola Hotaru y adios.

-Adios

-Espera hija, A que hora vendras?

-No lo se adios

-Serena!-Ikuko llamaba a Serena pero no hubo caso ella se fue sin casi hablarle

- Viste eso Haruka? Serena me volvio a ignorar

-Ikuko,por favor queria irse rapido a esa fiesta

-Pero hoy estuvo rara tambien,hoy a la ma ana me grito y se dirigio mal hacia mi

- Serena? gritarte?

-Si no solo eso, no te has dado cuenta porque se puso un lapiz labial bien rojo?

- Por que?

-Hoy se peleo con Lita,y ella la golpeo

- Lita golpeo a Serena?

-Asi es Hotaru

-Pero, Por que?

-No lo se Haruka,no me lo quiso decir y me ignora y me contesta, esta cambiando

-Ikuko,las chicas jovenes son asi

-Serena no lo era

-Bueno la tu sabes como son ,no te hagas problemas,esta es la etapa donde mas ayuda y atencion debes darle

-Tienes razon Haruka,debo ponerle mas atencion a Serena.

Las chicas ivan a la fiesta,en el camino se encuentran con Darien y el las saluda.

-Hola A donde iran?

-Iremos a la fiesta de tu primo Chiba

-Ya veo Azulita

-Soy Azula,tu eres un atipatico

-Vaya creo que eres muy buena amiga de mi primo

-Si, es muy cuate y genial

-No lo conoces como yo

-Yo si lo conosco,pero tu ni ahi

-Como digas,Serena no me digas que tu tambien iras a la fiesta?

-Si,tambien ire

-Que perdida de tiempo.

-No lo es,me encantaria ir,ademas tu primo me cae bien

-Tu no lo conoces,es todo lo opuesto ami

-Claro, el no es atipatico como tu lo eres

-Serena,veo que estas mucho tiempo con ellos

-Si Darien,yo me quiero divertir

-Entrando en un mal camino

- Mal camino? claro que no,ellos son mis amigos,con ellos me divierto

-Ay,eres ingenua pero estas a tiempo en recuperarte

- Recuperarme?,mejor vete no quiero atipaticos en mi camino

-Como has cambiado en el poco tiempo que te conoci,es una pena porque segun tu padre eres su orgullo y sabes me da lastima todos los problemas que le llegues a causar

-Darien uno no termina de conocer a nadie

-Puedes que tengas razon,pero sabes que eres una ni a malcriada

-Y tu un viejo amargado

-Puede ser,para que veas Andrew es mi amigo y esta de novio con Lita

-Pero Andrew no es nada mas que un depravado sexual y Lita una zorra

-Azula,te agradeceria que no te metieras en esto,ellos son mis amigos y no permitire que hables mas de ellos de ese modo

-Espera Darien,ella tiene razon

- Que dices?

-Lita es una zorra y Andrew depravado sexual

-No puedo creer lo que dices,y yo estaba haciendo una comparacion de que me podria equivocar con la edad

-Ya ves,asi que tengo que irme a la fiesta

-Vete,no quiero volver a cruzarte eres una peque a idiota

-Gracias igualmente adios Darien

Las chicas se despiden dejandO a Darien muy pensativo

_''Tal vez Lita tenga razon,pero porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella no quiero dejarla ir,no quiero''_

Las chicas habian llegado a la fiesta y ya en la puerta Azula y Serena conversan

-Ya Sere,cambia la cara

-Pero es un idiota,nadie me ha dicho malcriada,nadie

-Te entiendo amiga,dejalo es un viejo amargado ahora mejor olvidate de ese patan que vamos a divertirnos con su primo Zafiro

-Si,me agrada la idea

Las chicas tocan el timbre y sale Zafiro

-Hola hermosas

-Hola Zaff-dicen las dos en coro

-Vayn que estan lindas pasen por favor,Azula tu novio esta aqui y tu Serena seras mi compa era te gustara serlo

-Me agrada la idea

-Bien la fiesta es en el jardin,pasen por favor.

Las chicas van al gran jardin es un hermoso parque ,con cesped artifial una mitas con plantar una fuente y una pileta

-Vaya,tu jardin es hermoso

-No es la gran cosa

- No? ojala tuviera una casa asi,mi jardin es peque o

-Pues bienvenida a mi jardin,hermosa

Serena se sonroja en ese momento todo el grupo estan en la fiesta bailando con musica a todo volumen.

- Te diviertes Sere?

-Si Shori me gusta bailar-en ese momento Zafiro la levanta y la gira-AHHHH, ESTO ESTA DE LO MEJORRRRRRRRRR!

-Te dije que te va a gustar ser mi compa era

-JAAAAAAAAAA! ESTO ME GUSTA!AHHHHHHHH!

La musica seguia y Serena bailaba descontroladamente con Zafiro mientras que Azula y Shann se daban besos de lenguas y los demas se tocaban mientras bailaban

-Ven Sere,prueba un poco de cerbesa

-No lo se

-Anda,te hara bien

- Tu lo crees?

-Claro, si lo tomas seguiras estando conmigo, quieres seguir siendo mi pareja?

-Si claro damela-Serena agarra la botella y bebe de un sorbo al rpincipio no le gusta pero no quiere que Zafiro la rechaze y sigue tomando junto con los demas

-Me gusta la cerbesa

-Me alegra que te guste,pues mira lo que traje aqui

- Que es Diamante?

-Traje pildoras de cocaina

- Drogas?

-Si Sere, no la has probado?

-No,nunca

-Pues entonces ya es momento

-No se

-Anda amiga ya bebiste cerbesa,ademas esto es rico seras como nosotras

-Tienes razon Azula

Todos los chicos se reunen y empiezan a sucionar el polvo blanco hasta que le toca a Serena

-Ahi lo hare

Serena por primera vez se droga,y todos aplauden el echo que lo haga asi sigue la fiesta todos en el piso gritando corriendo y en ropa interior

-MIRENME PROBE COCAINA Y ESTOY FELIZ!-girtaba Serena mientras mucho la secundaban

-Eres linda,ven aqui-Zafiro agarra a Serena y la besa ella se sorprende pero le corresponde al beso en eso son interrupindos

-Oye loca, tenemos que irnos es muy tarde

-Demonios,lo estaba pasando bien

-Yo tambien perra,pero debemos irnos

-Chicas lastima que se van podriamos seguir con la fiesta

-Me gustaria pero mi mama se pondria como una fiera,esa fiera debo ser yoooooooooooo

-Si lo eres,una tigresa

-Tengo que irme,adios infeliz

-Adios,mi ramera

Serena y Azula se van tambaleando a su casa y a los gritos

-SOMOS UNAS ZORRASSSSSSSSSS! Y NOS GUSTA SERLOOOOO! YUPIIII!-decias las dos en coro

Los gritos llegan por todo el barrio hasta que llegan a su casa donde Serena y Azula le pegan patadas a la puerta y abre Hotaru la puerta

-Dios mios que les paso?

-Haste a un lado Hotaru

Ikuko y Haruka entraron a la sala y no podian creer lo que veian

-Serena que sucedio? explicame que hiciste

-SOY UNA TIGRESA HAMBRIENTAAAAAAAAAAA

-YO TAMBIEN JAJAJAJA

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SERENA ESTAS BORRACHA

-Si claro No lo ves?

-SERENA,NO ME HAGAS CHISTES TE DEJE IR A LA FIESTA PERO NO PARA QUE VENGAN EN ESE ESTADO.

-Hay mama, tu siempre tan molesta y amargada dejame en paz, vamonos Azula Serena y Azula se van al cuarto y se encierran Ikuko queda enojada por la actitud de Serena decide ir al cuarto

-Ikuko dejala,los adolescentes son asi

-No puedo dejar pasar esto Haruka,tampoco le dare libertinaje,pero me va a oir

Ikuko va a la habitacion de Serena y entra sin golpear y ve a Serena saltando en la cama con Azula.

- Que sucede aqui Serena?

- QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ENTRES A MI HABITACION?

-Serena, acaso ya no me dejas pasar a tu cuarto?

-CLARO QUE NO,VETE DE AQUI

-NO JOVENCITA,ESTAS BORRACHA ESTO PASA LOS LIMITES DE LIBERTAD

-DEJAME EN PAZ,ERES UNA AMARGADA VETE DE MI CUERTO

-NO ME IRE DE TU CUARTO HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUEN QUE SUCEDE AQUI

-DEJAME EN PAZ AMARGADA

Serena dio un gran portazo a la puerta dejando a Ikuko con la palabra en la bocay algo enojada

- Que sucedio Ikuko?

-Haruka Serena me acaba de echar de su cuarto,me echo y me dijo amargada jamas me habia hablado asi

-No puedo creerlo,primero llega borracha y ahora te echa

-Haruka Serena no era asi,esta cambiando

-Espera Ikuko tampoco hay que apresurarnos en pensar eso

-Haruka no oiste sus gritos?

-Si pero tranquila,seguro que habra solucion

-No lo se,tengo mucho miedo

-Tranquila

Mientras en el cuarto...

-Azula esta es la mejor fiesta que he ido

-No va a ser la unica,amiga vamos a pasarla bien juntas

-Por supuesto,estoy feliz de lo que hago

-Eres la mejor,sigue asi y no cambies que tu eres una tigresa como yo

-Somos fieras,y siempre lo seremos

Las chicas seguian saltando en la cama hasta que quedaron dormidas,Ikuko se fue a descansar muy preocupada ya que Serena se encerro en el cuarto con Azula y no salio esta vez temia de que sus sospechas sean ciertas Serena ya no esta siendo la misma,ahora su hija tiene algo nuevo y que no sabe como enfrentarlo.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores aqui les traje un capitulo algo largo,pues veran otro cambio de Serena,de a poco cambia su actitud con su madre y con las chicas;tal vez haya sorprendido la pelea con Lita y Amy pero ahi se demuestra el cambio de Serena como evoluciona paso a paso,bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y el proximo capitulo sera otro en que salga Darien como ven Darien se peleo con Serena aunque todavia no la saca de su cabeza jaja...bueno espero sus comentarios ,y como digo siempre se aceptan todo tipo de comentario ya sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	8. etigmas

**Capitulo 7: ''Etigmas''**

Habia pasado una semana de la fiesta,claro que Serena le pidio una disculpa a su mama,aunque Ikuko se la dio, la castigo sin volver a salir por una semana.

Al pasar la semana,era sabado a la tarde y habian venido a visitar a las chicas Daiamante,Zafiro y Shann junto con Beryl, y Shaori; estaban sentados en el jardin delantero conversando y comiendo una pizza congelada.

-Que hermoso dia,oye Sere fue una buena onda la de tu mama,al dejarnos estar aqui

-Si mi mama es un poco buena onda Diamante.

- ¿Un poco?

-Es que Iku la persigue mucho todo el tiempo

-Si,Azula tiene razon no me deja respirar,no puedo hacer nada sin que me invada de preguntas.

-Como te compadesco amiga

-Gracias,Beryl

-Que bueno que se paso la semana de reclusorio

-Hay Shann tu siempre tan gracioso

-Y tu tambien lo eres mi pedasito de azucar-decia Shann mientras la besaba apasionadamente

-Se ven tan lindos

-Si Sere,tu tambien deberias tener un novio

-No lo se ,Shaori todavia no lo pienso ,no me llego el hombre ideal

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte en eso hermosa

-Gracias Zafiro,pero prefiero esperar un tiempo

-Oye Sere

- ¿Que ocurre Diamante?

- ¿Quien es ella?,alguien viene hacia aqui

Serena en ese momento distingue que Rei se esta acercando,en ese momento Serena se pone nerviosa no solo porque Rei viene sino por como ella venia vestida que era unos pantalones 3/4 rojos y una remera del mismo color que el pantalon pero con la imagen de un gatito,cuando venia acercandose Serena se ponia muy nerviosa.

En ese momento Rei se acerca a ellos y saluda

-Hola

-Hola- contesta Azula

-Hola Serena-decia Rei mientras se sentaba en el mantelito donde estaban Serena y Azula

-Hola Rei-decia Serena timidamente

-Hola,soy Azula Weatherly-decia mientras le estrechaba su mano

-Ya se quien eres,yo soy Rei Hino,mucho gusto-decia Rei mientras le estrechaba tambien su mano

-Hola Rei yo soy Sahori, dime que eres de Sere?

-Hola Shaori,bueno yo tengo entendido que soy su amiga

- ¿Y por que lo tienes entendido?¿ Acaso no lo eres realmente?

-Claro que lo soy,somos amigas desde peque as

-Ahh,pero son tan distintas

-Bueno lo que pasa que ella era igual yo,pero decidio cambiarse el look

-Y claro porque vestida como una infanta,solo lograba que los chicos la desprecien y los demas se burlen

- ¿Que? ¿quien eres tu?

-Ohhh, lo siento no me presente soy Zafiro Black

-Ahh, el primo de Darien Chiba,se parecen bastante

-En lo fisico ,el es un amargado y matado

-Serena ¿Por que dices eso?

-Porque es un aburrido

-Oye Rei,quieres Pizza

-Gracias Azula

-Oye ni a, entonces ¿tu eres amiga de Sere?

-Si lo soy

- Entonces ¿por que nunca nos hablo de ti?

-Bueno...yo...

-Creo que te olvido rapido...

- ¿EHHH?  
>-Perdona,yo soy Shann<p>

-Mucho gusto al conocerte Shann

-Por favor se or Toriyama para ti,a mi no se tutea

-Pero creo que nos llevamos dos años

-Es lo mismo,soy mayor que tu,mas respetos a los mayores.

-Esta bien

Rei miraba como Serena se ponia nerviosa y trato de no decir nada,entonces Rei se sintio un poco mal al ver como su amiga se quedaba callada e ignoraba que estaba alli

-Rei,por lo que veo te gusta el color rojo

-Si

-Yo soy Beryl,un gusto querida

-¿Un gusto Beryl

-Dime, ¿tienes novio?

-Si tengo

-Me sorprendiste,pense que no lo tenias

- ¿Y por que te sorprendi?

-Y porque una chica asi como tu,sin atractivo y vestida de niñita ,era imposible que un chico se fijara en ti,o puede ser que sea igual que tu

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Calmate,solo digo verdades

-Beryl dejala.

-Como quieras Daiamante

-Dime, ¿por que eres tan distinta a Sere, si eres su amiga?

-Ya lo dije,ella era igual a nosotras pero decidio cambiar nosotras nos conocemos desde chicas y hemos compartido muchas cosas de nuestras vidas Diamante

-Lo veo bueno eso

-Asi es,yo era una de sus amigas las que siempre estabamos unidas

-La llevabas por un mal camino

- ¿Que dices Beryl?

-Por Dios,mirate tu la llevabas por el camnino de la estupidez,la hacias ver como una ni a,no se como tu tienes novio

-De seguro es ciego

-Tienes razon Sahori debe ser ciego.

-Chicas por favor-decia Zafiro mirando a Beryl y a Sahori,Serena por su parte solo estaba con la cabeza gacha nerviosa preferia no decir nada cosa que Rei percato y decidio defenderse sola

-Pero si es la verdad,mirala Zaff,no ves que esta ni a todavia come caramelos,oye Rei en donde estan tus peluches?

-No se preocupen que a mi lo que me dicen me resbala como un jabon,no todos somos como Serena que no tuvo el valor para hacerse valer cuando los burlones presentan su burla,otras personas temenos el valor y la dignidad para defendernos de cualquier peligro en la vida tambien de las burlas de personas que se creen maduras solo porque fuman o se emorrachan para ver quien aguanta mas.

Todos se quedaron mirandola ,Beryl y Sahori se enojaron igual que Diamante y Zafiro ,aunque los mas furiosos fueron Azula y Shann

- ¿Que quieres decir con burlones?

-Mi querido Shann,tu lo sabes,segun tu eres un hombre mayor y perdoname por no tutiarte,el respeto uno se lo merece,pero es obvio que tu ni conoces esa palabra.

- REI,BASTA YA,¿ ME PUEDES DECIR A QUE HAS VENIDO?

-Serena,solo queria venir a verte,lamentablemente ya nada sera como antes,me ire de aqui adios a todos.

Cuando Rei se levanta Serena enojada la sigue hasta la puerta donde decide hablarle.

-Oye Rei espera, ¿que pretendes con venir a mi casa?

- ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado que soy tu amiga? siempre te venia a visitar

-Pero tu sabias que tenia visitas,que Azula se hospeda en mi casa

- ¿Y dime que problema hay que venga? ¿dime, que problema hay?

-Pero que estas diciendo?

-Contestame Serena, ¿Que problema hay que te visite estando Azula en tu casa?

-Rei dices caulquier cosa

-Te averguezas de mi,es eso

-Yo no dije eso Rei...

-A ver niegamelo,vamos anda niega eso

Serena se queda en silencio sabe que lo que dice Rei es verdad

-¿Lo sabia, sabes que?,teniamos una linda amistad,eramos las 5 unidas,pero tu lo destruiste,destruiste nuestra amistad por un grupo de idiotas que no valen la pena

-Tu no sabes eso,son mis amigos

- Tus amigos?, ja no me hagas reir,son tu amigos ahora pero cuando estes mal ellos no estaran contigo ,te dejaran sola te olvidaran

-Rei,vete de aqui,deja de decir esas cosas

-Claro que me ire,no te quiero ver nunca mas

-Yo tampoco vete de aqui mala amiga

-Amiga,eramos amigas

-Dijiste bien''eramos'',ahora no, adios Rei

-Adios,Serena

Rei se iva de la casa de Serena tenia programado ir con las chicas a la casa de Lita a estudiar pero decidio ir a lo de su novio asi que cambio de rumbo.

-Amor, ¿que te sucedio?

-Ay Seiya,me pelie con Serena-dice Rei abrazando a su novio llorando

- ¿Que?

-Me pelie con Serena

-Tranquila ven sientate y me cuentas que paso-Rei le cuenta todo lo sucedido a Seiya,el se sorprende mucho cuando ella termina de hablar,el por fin le dice algo

-No puedo creerlo,no entiendo como bombon haya cambiado tanto

-Ni yo lo entiendo,todo por esa ramera

-Pero Rei,ella eligio ese camino hay que dejarla

-Lo se pero se metera en problemas,perdera su virginidad eso estoy segura

-Bueno...pero...no debiste decirme eso

-Perdoname, es que estoy con la cabeza en otra parte

-Mira Rei creo que deberias,pensar en ti ,deja que Serena haga su vida ella misma se dara cuenta si se equivoco o no ,ella debe de aprender de sus errores.

-Tienes Razon Seiya,pero toda nuestra vida se lo ha llevado el viento,todo lo que vivimos

-Se que te pone mal ,pero hay que aceptarlo Serena quiere arruinarse su vida por un tiempo,lo mejor es dejarla que se de cuenta de sus acciones sola sin la ayuda de nadie

-Gracias amor,me levantaste el animo,quisiera quedarme esta tarde contigo

-Seria un placer tenerte.

Rei y Seiya se quedaron toda la tarde juntos conversando hasta que se hizo tarde y Seiya llevo a Rei a su casa,en ese momento Rei agarro el telefono y le marco a Mina

-Hola Mina

- ¿ Rei? ¿donde estabas? te estabamos esperando hoy en casa de Amy

-Hoy fui a la casa de Serena

- ¿De Serena? ¿que sucedio?

-Estaba con Azula y sus amigitos,ellos me hablaban se burlaban de mi y ella no dijo nada solo trataba de ignorarme y no solo eso,encima se enoja porque haya ido sabiendo que estaba Azula en su casa.

-No te lo puedo creer amiga

-Eso me dijo Seiya

- ¿Seiya?, ¿Viste a Seiya?

-Pase por su casa cuando me fui a la de Serena ,le conte todo y me aconsejo que la dejara que haga su camnimo.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Rei?

-Ya no le voy a hablar mas,hare lo mismo que Lita y Amy

-Pero Rei, Serena es nuestra amiga,desde siempre,no puedes decir eso

-Mina, ella ya no nos considera su amiga ,prefiere a esa maldita ramera de Azula

-Pero no podemos dejar a Serena,yo todavia la considero mi amiga

-¿Mina, estas loca?, ¿Como puedes decir eso? ella ahora nos ignora y hasta nos deja que nos trate mal ¿y tu sigues considerandola tu amiga?

-No lo se ,no puedo enojarme con ella,siempre fue nuestra amiga y gracias a ella estamos juntas,nos mantenia unidas

-Pero podemos estar juntas con o sin ella,no la necesitamos para ser amigas

-Igual Rei yo no puedo dejar de ser su amiga,aunque ella no me quiera ver siempre la voy a esperar porque algun dia va a volver a nosotras

-Se quedara sola,porque nosotras no la queremos ver nunca mas

-No te creas,nosotras vamos a estar como antes,porque todas las vamos a perdonar

-Mina ,claro que no va a hacer a si

-Si ,veras que si

-Esta bien como tu digas Mina haz lo que quieras

-Gracias por entender Rei

-Espero que Lita y Amy tambien te endiendan

-Yo se que si

-Esta bien Mina ,alla tu si quieres esperar yo no

-Como quieras Rei

-Bien,oye estoy cansada mañana nos veremos en la escuela adios Mina

-Adios Rei-Mina colgo el telefono y pensaba mientras se recosto en la cama-Se que Serena entrara en razon algun dia,y yo la esperare sere su amiga fiel.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena,los chicos se fueron mientras que Azula y Serena estaban conversando ya que Ikuko fue a hacer unas compras

-Oye Sere, ¿Que te ocurre?

-Azula,no me gusto nada que Rei haya venido aqui

-Te compadesco amiga,pero alegrate no la veras nunca mas

-Azula,ella era mi amiga desde peque a,no debi decirle que era una mala amiga

-Sere,escucha,esaschiquillas a las que llamabas amigas eran una inmaduras,y desquisiadas ni as,te tenian como una estupida una niña que nunca va a crecer,por eso es mejor que dejes de ser su amiga y no solo eso por haberte echo una ni ita tienes que odiarlas

- ¿Odiarlas?

-¿Si, no lo ves?,te arruinaban la vida, ¿Acaso querias ser una retrasada mental toda tu vida? porque dejame decirte que eras una retrasada mental antes ahora te estas curando

- Que quieres decir con ''curando''?

-Que todavia eres un poco retrasada

- ¿Que es lo que estas diciendo Azula?

-Tranquila amiga,te digo que estas algo estupida pero de a poco lo estas dejando de ser

- ¿En serio?

-Si,ademas como soy tan buena te ense are algo para que dejes un poco mas de ser retrasada,eso si tienes que hacerlo para estar con nosotras lo harias?

-Si es para dejar de ser estupida,si lo hare

-Bien vamos

Las chicas entran al ba o y Azula saca una gillette y le dice a Serena

-Mira lo que te voy a ense ar

-¿Azula que piensas hacer con eso?

-Un 'Etigma''como lo tenia Jesus si crees en el

-Pero Jesus los tenia en las mu ecas y por clavos,tu te cortaras con el Gillette

-Pero se le dice asi,anda mira tu te cortas asi-le muestra mientras se corta en el brazoy le dice-veras que es lindo te hara sentir mejor anda Sere,hazlo

-No lo se,podra dolerme

-Pero te acostumbraras,anda si quieres estar en el grupo

-Esta bien

Serena empieza a cortarse y le duele totalmente y Azula tambien se cortan hasta que tienen todo lastimado en los dos brazos y mu ecas pero se taparon con trapos para no perder sangre

- ¿Como te sientes Sere?

-Duele un poco

-Es normal

-Pero se siente bien

-Me alegro amiga,vamos a la habitacion que estara por venir tu mama

-Unos 5 minutos despues Ikuko llego a la casa

-Chicas ya llegue

-Hola mama

-Chicas,traje pizza para la cena,vengan vamos a comer

-Las tres cenan tranquilamente y luego comen un rico postre

-Mama,iremos a la habitacion

Serena y Azula se levantan sin dejar a Ikuko hablar,entonces tuvo que levantar la mesa sola,luego decidio acostarse y toco la puerta en la habitacion de Serena

-Serena,hija, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si pasa mama

-Chicas-decia Ikuko entrando a la habitacion-estoy cansda y quiero acostarme ,las vine a saludar

-Hasta ma ana mama

-Hasta ma ana cari o-se acerca a saludarla y luego saluda a Azula pero Azula se le acerca y le da un beso en la bocadiciendole-Te quiero Ik

-Gracias Azula,hasta ma ana-decia Ikuko sorprendida llendose a su habitacion.

-Que bueno que se fue

-Si Sere

De repente tocan la ventana y es Shann quien estaba afuera.

-Oye Azula,¿que hace Shann aqui?

-Se me ovidaba decirte,ire un rato al parque con Shann

- ¿Que?,pero es tarde

-No te preocupes me traera de vuelta,no me esperes despierta

-De acuerdo,cerrare la puerta con llave por si mama va al ba o cuando tu llegas

-De acuerdo,adios Sere

-Adios Azula

Azula sale de la ventana con Shann Serena queda pensativa y algo melancolica,decide levantarse se va al ba o y se encierra ahi,cuando saca la gillett y se empieza a lastimar soporta el dolor y se queda un buen rato en el ba o,hasta que despues vuelve a la habitacion y se acuesta y en eso llega silenciosamente Azula y la ve acostada y le da un beso y le dice en susurro''_Te quiero Sere'_'y se duerme tambien

Mientras tanto Darien pensaba en su habitacion

_'' ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?,me gusta mucho,no puedo dejar de pensar ni de so ar con ella,Serena,tan linda y dulce,su padre no se equivoco cuando hablo de ella,lastimna que ahora se este arruinando,Dios mio me esta gustando una ni a de 14 a os;me estoy voloviendo loco'''_

Darien pensaba en Serena,no sabia lo que le estaba pasando ,siguio pensando en Serena hasta que por fin se durmio

A la mañana siguientee...

-Chicas a levantarse ,que es tarde

-Dios mio,vamonos Azula que es muy tarde

-Vamonos,rapido

Las chicas se visten se peinan y se maquillan y salen corriendo para abajo al comedor cuando Ikuko las ve enojada

-Jovencitas,porque no se levantaron temprano ya es muy tarde y ...

-CALLATE! DEJAME EN PAZ MAMA! ADIOS!

Ikuko quedo helada cuando Serena le grito iva a decirle algo pero las chicas ya salian de la casa

_''Serena ya no es la misma,me estoy emepzando a asutar'_'-Pensaba Ikuko mientras salia de su casa rumbo al trabajo

Mientras tanto las chicas llegaban a la escuela tarde y pudo Serena entrar al salon cuando la profesora Michiru estaba dando la clase

-Serena,llegas tarde

-Ya lo se

-Tu nunca llegas tarde a mi clase ¿que te sucedio?

- Y usted nunca se metio en lo que no le importa que le sucedio?

- ¿Que has dicho?,mira Serena no voy a permitir que te dirigas a mi de esa manera,que no se repita de volver tarde y ocupa tu asiento que estoy dando clases,y despues hablaremos de esto.

Serena obedecio y se sento en su mesa que solo estaba Mina,porque Rei Lita y Amy estaban en otra cosa que no le importo.  
>Mientras la profesora Michiru daba su clase Mina empezo a hablarle despacio a Serena.<p>

-Oye Serena

- ¿Me estas hablando a mi?

-Si, Que te sucede?

-No te interesa

-Serena,soy tu amiga

-No,tu no eres mi amiga,eres amiga de ellas

-Serena,aunque no lo creas y no quieras sere siempre tu amiga esperare a que vuelvas con nosotras se que ellas te perdonaran y seremos las mismas

-Esperate sentada Mina,porque nada sera como antes,ahora dejame en paz

-Ya veras que si

Serena no dijo nada solo esperaba que terminara la clase,despues de una hora sono el timbre y salieron al patio en eso Serena buscando a Azula se topa con Darien

-Ahh, eres tu

-Si,soy yo ¿Tienes algun problema?

-No,simplemente tengo muchisima mala suerte de toparme con un viejo aburrido.

-Aburrido,sere un aburrido pero tu,eres una malcriada

-No es cierto,yo soy mejor que tu

-Encima orgullosa y agrandada,tu papa me hablo bien de ti

-Pues claro,soy su orgullo,asi que dejame de molestar

-Claro que te dejare molestar,la verdad que tu papa se equivoco,no eres su orgullo,eres una verguenza

- ¿Que dijiste?

-Lo que oiste,eres su verguenza,a ver por que estas tapando su brazo con esa blusa y no lo muestras?

-¿No te importa

- ¿Que tienes que esconder?

-No tengo que esconder nada dejame en paz-decia Serena mientras empujaba a Darien y este la sujeta del brazo-Sueltame me lastimas

-¿Ah si?,te lastimo por esto-decia Darien mientras le bajaba su manga y veia todas las lastimaduras

-Dejame en paz

-Si ,te dejare en paz,pero tu estas por mal camino,no te dejes lastimar por ella

-Esto es un etigmas,me hacen sentir bien

- ¿Como te puede hacer sentir bien?,estas son locuras que llevan a la muerte deja de hacertelo que te lastimas -Oye, tu no eres nadie para decirme eso

-Solo espero que no sigas con estas locuras,por el amor de Dios

-Yo soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera,dejame de molestar,vete de aqui

-Mire,la verdad no se como puedes ser el orgullo de tu padre,eres una malcriada,adios cabeza de chorlito

-No soy cabeza de chorlito

-Si lo eres,adios

-Adios idiota

Mina habia estado escuchando todo,no podia creer lo que Azula impulso a hacer a Serena,estab furiosa con Azula,sabia que Serena era enga ada por ella,asi que decidio ir a buscar a la culpable y ponerla en su lugar.

_''Esta maldita ramera me va a escuchar,no voy a permitir que convensa a Serena de lastimarse,jamas voy a dejar a esa idiota que hagan lo que ella quiera jamas''_

Mina camino hasta donde estaba Azula y le grito para que ella la escuchara

-A ti te estaba buscando

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores**

**Aquí**** les dejo un nuevo capitulo lamento la tardanza espero que les haya gustado y les dejo el suspenso,como ya ven Mina es una amiga fiel como dice la cancion de Toy story,'_'YO SOY TU AMIGO FIEL'_'espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,si no me lo dicen acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto un saludo a todos.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	9. Azula vs Mina

**Capitulo 8 : ''Azula vs Mina''**

Mina camino hasta donde estaba Azula y le grito para que ella la escuchara

-A ti te estaba buscando

Azula se dio vuelta y la vio y decia:

- ¿Que te sucede ? ¿Quien eres tu?

-Soy Mina Aino,amiga de Serena y tu eres una maldita idiota

- ¿Amiga de Sere?,ahh ahora entiendo me faltaba conocerte a ti ,por lo que veo eres la loca del grupo

- ¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE LOCA MALDTA?

-A TI,PORQUE LO ERES

-Y TU ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTA,QUE LASTIMAS A MI AMIGA PROVOCANDO QUE SE CORTE

-LAMENTO INFORMARTE PUTA QUE TU QUERIDA AMIGUITA YA NO TE CONSIDERA SU AMIGA

-ESO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS IDIOTA,MALDITA ZORRA,DEJA DE ENGATUSAR A SERENA QUE SINO LO PAGARAS CARO

-A MI NADIE ME AMENAZA MUCHO MENOS TU Y SERE DECIDIO HACERSE LOS ETIGMAS POR SU CUENTA

-ERES UNA DESGRACIADA TE LO JURO POR DIOS NUESTRO PADRE CELESTIAL Y PADRE DE JESUS QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR TODO ESTO

-A TI NO TE TENGO MIEDO,PEQUE A LOCA

-NO ME DIGAS ASI PORQUE TE ARRANCARRE ESOS PELOS DE TU CABEZA VACIA Y ESTUPIDA QUE TIENES

-INTENTALO Y VERAS

-SI AHI LO HARE

En ese momento Mina y Azula se agarran de los cabellos y se golpean por todo el piso toda la escuela se acerca a ellas parta presenciar la pelea muchos aplauden a Mina por golpear a Azula y otros la odian por la misma razon,en eso aparece Serena.

-Mina, Azula paren por favor!

Ninguna le hizo caso

-Oye prostituta, deja a mi amiga-decia Lita defendiendo a Mina

-Oye salvaje,no le digas esas cosas a Azula-decia Shaori defendiendola

-Lita,Sahori no empiecen ustedes tambien, tratemos de separarlas

-TE VOY A MATAR A GOLPES IDIOTA

-LOCA ENFERMA,CON RAZON SERE NO ES MAS TU AMIGA

Se decian mientras se peleaban revolcadas al piso en eso entra el profesor con el director al patio

- ¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI?

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron al director que se acercaba a Mina y a Azula tiradas al suelo levantandose

- ¿Pregunte que esta sucediendo aqui?

-Es que esta salvaje me ataco

-Ella se lo busco

-Eres una mentirosa tu la atacaste Mina-decia Serena defendiendo a Azula

-Pero ella se lo busco

-Suficiente utedes dos vengan a mi oficina de imediato los demas vayan a sus clases ya-  
>ordenaba el director mientras llevaba a Azula y a Mina a la oficina.<p>

-Espero que la salvaje de tu amiga no le haya echo nada a mi novia-decia Shann detras de Serena

-Perdone señor Toriyama, pero Mina no es mi amiga y yo no sabia que la ataco a su novia

-Espero que no se repita porque sino pobre de ella

-No se preocupe ,todo saldra bien

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director

-No puedo creerlo,ustedes dos peleandose como dos luchadoras en el patio de la escuela...

-Ella empezo a atacarme...

-Señorita Weatherly no me interrumpa que no he terminado,

ustedes saben que en esta escuela la diciplina es lo primordial y las peleas no son admitidas y aun asi lo hacen,  
>y usted señorita Aino ¿Acaso no le dije el primer dia que entro en esta oficina que no se meta en problemas?<p>

-Si señor

- ¿Y le parece correcto pelarse?

-No señor

- ¿Y usted se orita Weatherly?

-Perdoneme se or pero,ella empezo

- Pero usted lo termino,ya he tenido problemas con usted pero esta vez mi paciencia termino

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso señor?

-Me va a decir que fue lo que paso si no quiere que la expulse de este establecimiento

-Mina vino gritandome cosas y yo le conteste y me pego y yo me defendi

-Eso no es cierto,tu me retaste a pelear y yo lo hize

- ¿Con que fue usted la que empezo a pelear?

-Bueno... si ...pero ella me reto

- Pero usted ¿acaso no vino a provocarla?

-Si,pero es porque engatusa a mi amiga

-No es cierto,ella ya no es su amiga y se la agarra conmigo,  
>me tiene celos porque Serena descubrio que yo no soy una traicionera y violenta como ella<p>

-No soy violenta

-Me temo que si,señorita Aino usted provoco a la señorita Weatherly a pelear y ella la reto y empezo a golpearla y ella se defendio,  
>eso la hace violenta<p>

-Es cierto,ella me amenazo con golperme fuerte,y me arranco mis cabellos,me duele mucho,  
>ella es violenta no es como yo que soy pacifista<p>

-Te equivocas la pacifista soy yo,yo sigo el dicho''si te golpean en la cara desvio la mirada y sigo adelante''

-Se orta Aino, el refran dice ''si te abofetean en la cara pon la otra mejilla''(N/A: SE CUAL ES EL DICHO ,PERO NO ME ACUERDO COMO SE DECIA JEJE)

- ¿Lo ve señor? ni siquiera sabe el refran,ella es una salvaje

-Y tu eres una mentirosa

-Bueno esta bien,sea como sea no tolero peleas en este establecimiento de gran historia,  
>sus problemas personales no son justificadas en peleas violentas,<br>asi que decidi tomar medidas a todo esto

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso de tomar medidas?-pregunta Mina

- ¿Nos va a expulsar?-pregunta luego Azula

-No las voy a expulsar,las suspendere a las dos,a usted señorita Weatherly seran dos dias de suspension,y en cuanto a usted señorita Aino sera suspendida por una semana

Al decir esto Azula sonrio y Mina se enojo por la suspension

- Por que me suspenden una semana y a ella solo dos dias

-Porque usted fue la que emepezo la pelea y ella solo se defendio violentamente

-No es justo,no pueden suspenderme una semana ,no puedo perder clases,no puede ser una semana

- ¿Quiere que sea dos?

Mina quedo callada estaba furiosa con Azula,sabia que era todo su culpa por como tambien se hacia la victima con el director.

-Ahora,retirense de mi oficina,termimen hoy el dia, a usted señorita Weatherly la veo en dos dias, y a usted señorita Aino la vere en una semana ,buenas tardes.

Las chicas salian de la oficina del director Mina le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Azula mientras daba una sonrisa de sactifacion,  
>se le acerco y le decia en cantandole <em>''alguien esta en problemaaaas''<em>  
>(NA lo saque de una serie argentina llamada floricienta que lo cantaba la mala de la novela, la version mexicana es ''lola erase una vez'' vean por youtube floricienta'')

-Eres una maldita,pero descuida todo en la vida se paga

-Esto nunca lo voy a olvidar peuqe a loca prostituta

En eso vienen Shaori Beryl con Serena, y tambien vienen Amy Rei y Lita atras.

- Que sucedio Mina?

-Me suspendieron Amy eso pasa

- ¿Que?-decian todas

-Ami tambien

- ¿De verdad Azula?

-Si Beryl,pero a mi me suspendieron dos dias y a ella una semana

- ¿Por que a Mina una semana?

-Por peleonera,Mina te dije que yo no queria saber nada contigo

-Serena,no te dejes engatusar por esta maldita

-No le digas asi

-Pero lo es,Serena vuelve con nosotras,ellas te estan arruinando

-No,Mina yo no la quiero de vuelta con nosotras

-Pero Rei es nuestra amiga

-No lo es para mi,asi que dejala con su ejercito de deserebradas

-Amy...

-Nosotras no somos deserebradas,¿ Lo ves Sere? ellas no te quieren te odian siempre te han odiado, ¿Verdad Sahori?

-Si Beryl,ellas siempre fueron unas malditas,en cambio nosotras nos preocupamos por ti y ademas te ayudamos a crecer y no te humillamos como ellas.

-Eso es cierto,ustedes me ayudaron a crecer

-Es lo que piensas de nosotras Serena,no te soporto cuando dices esas cosas

-Tu no lo entiendes Amy

-IGNORANTE

- ¿Que dijiste Lita?

-Eres una ramera como estas,te llego a ver de vuelta me suspenderan pero a ti te rompo esa cara de estupida que tienes

-Oye salvaje calmate o hare que te suspendan a ti

-Azula dejalo asi

- ¿Ahora nos defiendes de Azula Serena?

-Claro que no Rei

-Eres una idiota con su ejercito de idiotas

-Y ustedes una bobas ni as que juegan a ser grandes

-Chicas paren por favor, ¿No se dan cuenta? ellas estan lleandole la cabeza a Serena,  
>la culpa es de Azula no de Serena<p>

-Pues no lo parece

-No lo es Amy,yo eligo a Azula

Azula hizo una siniestra sonrisa mientras escuhaba eso

-Idiota-decia Amy mientras las tres se ivan llendo Lita se acerco a Serena y dijo-  
>Lo pagaras Serena,te odio como una vez te quise<p>

Serena se puso mal en ese momento,nunca espero mucho menos de Lita que diga eso estaba a punto de llorar cuando Mina dijo

-Serena,yo no me rendire,volveras a nosotras,con mi ayuda o sin mi ayuda dejaras a esta maldita asesina,  
>ya lo veras<p>

Diciendo esto Mina tambien se alejo

-Sere,buena decision amiga

-Gracias Azula vayamonos de aqui

Asi entraron a clases,que por cierto pasaron rapido a la salida Rei, Mina,Amy y Lita salian juntas acompa ados por Seiya Taiki y Yaten

-No puedo creerlo,no se que hare todo una semana si ti mi amor

-Podrias prestarme las tareas y los apuntes de estos dias

-Por supuesto mi amor

-No puedo creer,que por culpa de Serena te hayan suspendido toda una semana

-Taiki fue por culpa de Azula,esa es la maldita que le lava el cerebro a Serena

-Mina acepta que Serena ya no nos considera su amiga,dejala tranquila al lado de Azula

-Taiki tiene razon,a todos nos duele,pero Serena es otra no es nuestra amiga,  
>esta vez nos dimos cuenta tal cual es<p>

-Es verdad Amy,siempre debajo de ese disfraz de oveja se encontraba el lobo escondido

-Si Rei,a mi tambien me duele ,pero era una bruja falsa y oportunista

-Oye Seiya no te lo voy a permitir,estan equivocados Serena no es ninguna falsa,  
>esta siendo engañada ¿que no lo ven?,todos conocemos a Serena perfectamente...<p>

-Yo no la conosco, ¿Sabes que?la odio si la tuviera aqui la golpearia hasta mandarla al hospital

-¿Pero Lita que es lo que dices?

-Lita tiene razon Mina,ella merece que la golpiemos entre nosotros

-Seiya,ya callate por favor,aunque se enojen yo estoy del lado de Mina

-Si hermano,porque es tu novia

-No es solo por eso Seiya,Serena es buena persona,y esa Azula no me parece una santa de mi devoción,ella enga a a Serena ,creanle a Mina

-Basta ya,me ire al cronw,mi novio me espera,adios a todos

-Adios Lita

-Nosotros nos vamos a mi casa-decian Amy y Taiki-Adios

-Adios-decian los demas

-Bueno ire a casa con Amy hermano

-Esta bien,ire a la de Mina por un rato,adios

-Adios.

Mina y Yaten caminaban mientras conversaban

-Yo se que esa idiota envenena la mente de Serena

-Yo tambien lo creo amor tranquila,nosotros la ayudaremos.

De repente aparecen Azula, Shann, Serena y Zafiro

- ¿Que es lo que haces aqui maldita?

-Estamos fuera de la escuela,y esto no va a quedar asi, puta

-No me importa golpearte de nuevo puta

-No por favor no se golpeen

-Serena,ella es una mala influencia para ti

-Tu no tienes que decirme a mi nada Yaten

-Exacto esto lo arreglan mi novia y tu prostituta

- ¿Que dijiste?-decia Yaten furioso

-Lo que oiste

-Basta ya,tu pequeña perra,ven aqui

-Ahora veras

En ese momento Azula y Mina se pelean a los golpes de vuelta,hasta que Zafiro habla-Chicos tenemos que irnos ahi viene alguien,-Ya Azula ya basta Por favor

-Si Azula,vamonos y tu Mina dejame de molestarme

Todos se van Mientras Yaten ayuda a Mina a levantarse y nota que tiene un labio reventado

-Amor,vamos a tu casa,tus padres deben saber de esto,y ademas debemos curarte

-Lo se,vamonos

Los dos chicos se van camaninando a la casa de Mina

Mientras tanto Serena y Azula

-Oye Sere,estos dos dias queria invitarte a mi casa a pasar la noche con Zafiro y Shann ¿que te parece?

-No se,debo preguntarle a mama

-Le diremos que vamos a una fiesta,ademas a Karolinet no le va a molestar

-Esta en tu casa,claro ella trabaja de bailarina erotica en un club

-Pero no le digamos a mama porque querra que vuelvas

-No te preocupes yo me encargo

Mientras en la casa de Mina,ella esta con sus padres y Yaten hablando de lo ocurrido

-No puedo creer lo que me cuentas hija

-Asi es mama,por culpa de esa idiota me pelie y me suspendieron una semana y a ella dos dias

-Esto es indignante,princesita no te preocupes ire a hablar con el director

-Dejalo papa eso empeora las cosas,ademas te hable de la situacion de Azula

-Esa chica,como puede Ikuko permitir que viva ahi y encima lavandole el cerebro a Serena

-Eso es lo que Mina y yo nos preocupa Akiko,ella tiene miedo por como termine Serena

-Y no puedo creer que Serena se cortara, ¿Ikuko acaso sabe esto?

-No papa,pero no quiero decirselo,ahora lo unico que me importa es que se desagan de Azula en la escuela

-Lamento decirte esto hija pero,Azula demostro ser inocente por eso su castigo fueron dos dias nada mas

-Ay mama,perdere una semana sin clases

-Amor no te preocupes,yo vendre todos los dias

-Como siempre

-Si pero te traere tus tareas y te ayudare a hacerlas

-Gracias amor,te super amo

-Gracias Yaten eres un buen chico

-De nada Señor Aino

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Masato

-Mejor vavaymos al comedor que esta lista la comida

Todos asintieron y decidieron ir a comer juntos,claro que tanto como Mina y como Azula tuvieron ese gran enfrentamiento

Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba en su casa platicando con su padre por telefono

-No puedo creer lo que me cuentas hijo

-Pues creelo padre,la hija de tu amigo se corta a proposito y se convirtio en una chiquilla rebelde

- ¿Por que sea que Kenji,no hizo nada por impedirlo?

-Es que Kenji no debe saber nada,pero Serena esta siendo enga ada por esa tal Azula

-Pero hijo, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer que tanto hablas de esa chica?

-Quiero ayudarla papa,no quiero que sufra ni se lastime

- ¿Estas bien hijo? ¿Que te ocurre con esa chica?

-Papa ,se que suena loco,pero...me gusta Serena Tsukino

Eduard se queda callado sin decir nada

- ¿Papa? ¿Estas ahi?

-Si aqui estoy Darien, ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?

-Si papa,creo que me estoy enamorando de Serena,desde que la vi por primera vez no se que me pasa

-Pero hijo,es una ni a,ademas me acabas de decir que esa ni a esta perdida

-Pero papa,yo no se que me pasa,y no esta perdida necesito y debo ayudarla,esta enga ada por malas compañías,todo por ser débil y querer ser aceptada y no que se burlen de ella

-Hay Darien,yo no me voy a interponer entre tus gusto o decision,salvo si estas equivocado,pero por favor trata de no meterte en problemas,tu eres un chico sano y sin conflictos,no quiero que termines como Zafiro

-Papa,si Zafiro es asi esporque lo eligio el y porque mis tios lo criaron asi

-Si,se que la culpa la tienen mi hermana y mi cuñado,pero por favor alejate de el y haz lo que tu corazon diga y no te metas en problemas por el amor de Dios

-Descuida papa,estare bien ,y me cuidare

-De acuerdo hijo,bueno tengo que colgar me siento cansado,nos estamos hablando

-Esta bien,adios papa

-Adios hijo

Darien cuelga el telefono y se queda muy pensativo.

Al dia siguiente,como Mina no podia asistir a la escuela,decidio hacer las compras,  
>ya que sus padres no estaban,en eso va caminando y se encuentra con Darien.<p>

Hola-dice el

-Hola -contesta ella sorprendida ya que no conoce bien a este chico.

- ¿Como estas Mina?

- ¿Como me conoces?

-Eres amiga de Serena,ademas Lita me ha hablado de ti

- ¿Conoces a Lita?

-Si es la novia de mi amigo Andrew,y tambien conoci a Serena.

-Ahhh

-Tambien soy el primo de Zafiro Black.

- ¿De Zafiro Black?

-Asi es,desgraciadamente lo soy pero soy su lado opuesto

- ¿No eres un deserebrado como el ?

-No,yo si tengo cerebro

-Pero... ¿Por que me hablas ahora?

-Es que el otro dia pase por la escuela donde tu asistes,es que le preste un libro a mi primo y lo necesitaba de vuelta,y vi que estabas hablando con ella,despues le hable yo le vi sus lastimaduras

-Si,pero ella no era de hacer esas cosas,esta siendo engatusada

-Si,eso lo se,yo te creo,por eso queria hablarte

-¿ Hablarme?

-Si,te voy a ser sincero,yo conosco al padre de Serena,mi papa es amigo del suyo,y siempre he querido conocerla,cuando por fin la conocí,me empezo a gustar hasta que la vi cambiada me seguia gustando,pero esta vez mis sentimientos son mas fuertes,y ahora siento que debo protegerla.

-Eres un chico algo romantico,tu primo no te llega ni a los talones

-Gracas,eres simpatica

-No te creas,pero ¿sabes que?,Serena es muchisimo mas simpatica,  
>bueno esa era su otra personalidad,su verdadera personalidad.<p>

-Ya lo creo,todavia tiene esa mirada dulce como cuando la conoci

-Ella realmente es asi,pero ahora esta en mal camino y quiero ayudarla a sacarla de ahi

-Yo tambien quiero,ella es el orgullo de su padre,y es una persona muy especial

-Ella seguira siendo mi amiga,a pesar de todo no puedo permitir que una estúpida,sin escrupulos la aleje de nosotras,si quieres tratar de separarla de ellos,cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Gracias Mina,que bueno que sigas siendo fiel a la amistd de Serena

-Un verdadero amigo no deja si alguien esta en problemas

-Eso es cierto,me alegra que por lo menos una de ustedes sea relamente su amiga

-las demas tambien lo son ,pero entiende que estan dolidas,ademas piensan que Serena debe darse cuenta ella misma el camino que sigue

-Eso es cierto,pero tambien es bueno ayudar a un amigo verdadero,por cierto Por que ¿no estas en la escuela hoy?

-Me pelie con Azula y estamos suspendidas

- ¿Suspendidas?

-Si,a ella la suspendieron dos dias y a mi una semana

- ¿Por que a ella solo dos dias?

-Porque es una maldita disfrazada de angel,ay pero cuando la vuelva agarrar,y fuera de la escuela ahi si va a ver quien soy yo

-Eres graciosa,me alegro que me ayudes, Me imagno que tendras novio?

-Si,se llama Yaten Kou,es un chico bueno,inteligente y hermosismo,lo amo

-Me alegro por tidebe ser afortunado po tenerte,espero que nadie te lo robe

-No,nadie lo roba si el no lo desea,tu sabes como es el dicho _''Para bailar agarra a tu pareja y no la sueltes''_

-No se dice asi'se dice_''Para bailar se necesitan dos''_

-Ahhh ya lo sabia

-Bueno me alegra que me ayudes y no te preocupes por tu suspenscion ya se va a aclarar,me gustaria seguir hablandote pero tengo que irme tengo que hacer unas cosas

-Yo tambien

-Mira anotame tu direcion y telefono parapoder encontrarte,con tu novio claro,  
>debemos poner un plan en marcha para poder curar a Serena<p>

-Claro que si,toma esta es mi direcion y el de Yaten mi novio,no te preocupes,  
>yo le dire que hablamos<p>

-Gracias,eres muy buena chica

-Todo sea por mi amiga

-Asi es,bueno tengo que retirar,un gusto haberte visto

-El gusto es mio,adios

Darien y Mina se despiden mientras que Mina hace las compras ,en la escuela ya es la hora del recreo Serena y Azula estan conversando.

-Anda Sere,preguntale a tu mama

-Pues no se, ¿Y si dice que no?

-No va a decir que no,vas a ver le decimos que iremos a una fiesta,nada mas

- ¿Y Karolinet que dira?

-A ella le decimos que tu mama fue a una fiesta,igual no dice nada

-Esta bien

-Bien invitaremos a Shann y a Zafiro

- ¿Por que a Zafiro?

-Asi te hace compañía,ademas puedes tener relaciones tambien

-No lo se

-Esta bien como tu digas,pero igual quiero que el tambien venga

-De acuerdo

En ese momento suena el timbre,aunque paresca increible Azula sailio temprano y antes de irse paso por el salon de Serena para avisarle que iva a su casa,entonces cuando sailo de la escuela en la calle se topo con Mina.

-Vaya,vaya,vaya ¿A quien tenemos aqui?

- ¿Que es lo que quieres perra?

-Oye,no te atrevas a volver a hablarme asi,mira que todavia no he terminado contigo

-Y mira que yo tampoco contigo

-Cierto,igual en dos dias te vere,ay cierto en una semana te veré,que suerte la tuya

-Dejame tranquila o lo lamentaras,acuerdate que no estamos en la escuela

-Si, pero le contare al director

-Pues hazlo, el no hara nada porque estamos en la calle,y la calle es publica,puedo hacer lo que quiero contigo aqui en la calle, estupida

-La estupida eres tu

-Eres una puta arrastrada

-NO TE LO PERMITIRE

-VAS A PAGARLO PUTA-la abofetea

-Y TU A MI ME LA PAGARAS-tambien la abofetea

Las dos se pelean pero en eso llega Darien y las separan

-Alto ustedes dos,Azula deberias estar en la escuela

-Sali temprano e iva a la casa de Serena

- ¿No pensabas esperar a Serena?

-No,ella puede caminar sola,ademas no tengo nada que explicarte idiota.

-Eres una mala amiga,vete de aqui

-Me ire pero no porque me lo pides,y tu puta esto no se termina

-Metete conmigo y te va a pesar mucho puta

Azula se va mientras Darien y Mina conversan

-Gracias Darien,pero ¿Como volviste?

-Iva a ir al mismo mercado que tu fuiste hasta que te vi

-Gracias Darien,bueno debo volver a casa

-Ven te acompañare

Los dos amigos caminan,claro que Mina piensa en ese enfrentamiento,  
>claro que piensa que de ahora en mas va a tener que aguantarse un poco a Azula asi no le ira peor,por lo menos en la escuela.<p>

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores:**

**Bueno aqui esta mi otro capitulo,perdonen la tardanza,espero que le haya gustado quise que este capitulo tenga el protagonismo de Mina ya que es una amiga de fierro.**  
><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdonen la tardanza.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	10. La noche y el arito

**Capitulo 10:''La noche y el Arito''**

Serena,Azula se encontraban en el comedor con su mama conversando.

-Por favor mama,dejanos ir a esa fiesta

-Pero Serena todavia no me olvido que paso la ultima vez que fuiste a una fiesta como volviste

-Lo se, pero esta es distinta,ademas es una fiesta elegante

- ¿Elegante?

-Si ''Iku'',sera una fiesta de alta sociedad es que Zafiro Black es rico,y nos invito a su mansion

- ¿Zafiro Black?, ¿en su mansion?,no se lo pensare

-Por favor mama dejanos ir

-Lo voy a pensar

-Gracias mama.

Mientras las chicas van a la habitacion.

Azula,no creo que mi mama me deje ir

-Sere,te dejara ir,vas a ver que si,sabes que tu mama es una anticuada

-Si,lo unico que hace es meterse en mi vida y molestarme

-Dime Sere, ¿Con tu papa era igual ella ?

-Creo que si,no se llevaron bien

-Y ya lo ves,ella lo molesto a tu papa y mira terminaron divorciados

-Eso puede ser,creo que ya se porque mis padres se dirvociaron,por culpa de mi madre

-Me alegro que lo entiendas,tu mama se entromete mucho,no te deja vivir,terminaras siendo una idiota y si lo llegas a ser ,ya no seré tu amiga ¿Tu no querrás eso? ¿No es asi?

-No,claro que no,no quiero que me abandones mucho menos por culpa de mi mama

-Entonces no le hagas caso,tu sabes que tu mama es muy ingenua

-Ya lo se

-Entonces hagamos algo, quieres un arito en el ombligo?

-No se me da asco,ademas da infecion

- Y eso que importa?,morir nos morimos igual No es asi?

-Si pero...

-Sere,te veras mas linda ademas tienes un buen cuerpo,y a los chicos les fascina los aritos ahi

- ¿Tu crees?

-Claro amiga,te digo esto porque soy tu amiga y bueno me importas,anda hazlo

-Pero, ¿Y mi mama? ¿Que le dire?

-Nada,lo ocultaremos y ya,ademas tu mama es ingenua

-Si tienes razon,ademas me tiene harta,no la soporto,esta bien lo hare,quiero un arito en el ombligo.

-Bien amiga,buena opcion,mira aqui tengo el arito ahora acuestate que te lo pondre a la manera tradicional

-Me da un poco de miedo

-Anda no seas estupida

-Esta bien

Serena estaba acostada agarrandose de su conejode peluche mientras Azula intententaba ponerle el arito despacio

-AY!,Azula me dolio

-Es normal,pero duele un poco,quedate quieta que ahi va el otro

Justo cuando Azula la pincha mas adentro no se da cuenta y la hace sangrar cosa que a Serena la pone muy nerviosa

-Dios mio ¿Azula que has echo?

-Tranquila traere papel higienico para limpiarte la herida,no te muevas

-Apurate que me duele mucho!-decia Serena llorando y tocandose el ombligo que le sangraba,mientras Azula salia corriendo hacia el baño

- ¿Que ocurre Azula?-dijo Ikuko viendo como Azula entro y salio apurada del baño con papel higienico en las manos.

-Nada ''Iku'',solo que derrame un poco de gaseosa-repondio Azula sin nisiquiera mirarla y cerro la puerta de la habitacion.

Mas tarde

- ¿Crees que mama lo vera?

-No lo creo,pero tapatelo asi evitara que lo vea y listo asunto resuelto

-Gracias, ¿Cuando iremos a tu casa?

-Si tu mama dice que si iremos mañana

- ¿Mañana?

- ¿Que problema hay? ¿Acaso no quieres ir?

-Claro que si,solo que no crei tan pronto

-Ay Sere,yo siempre hago todo rapido,pero te entiendo que tu no sepas hacer nada bien

-Tienes razon,no se hacer nada bien

Mientras tanto en casa de Darien el conversaba con Andrew que habia venido a visitarla

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo

-Pues creelo,Serena Tsukino te corta haciendose _''etigmas''_

-Dios mio,se puede morir desangrada,Serena no era asi

-Es mala influencia,debo ayudarla

- ¿Tu?

-Andrew,ella necesita ayuda,ademas Mina tambien esta preocupada y me pidió que la ayudara

- ¿Mina te pidio a ti tambien ayuda?,oye, ¿Como tu conoces a Mina?

-Es una larga historia,es una chica muy tierna

-Todavia no entiendo bien las cosas,de repente Lita odia mas que nunca a Serena,luego ella se lastima por culpa de la amiga de tu primo,y ahora me dices que eres amigo de Mina,y que ustedes dos planean ayudar a Serena,Darien ¿ De que me perdi?

-Ay hermano,tu tienes trabajo y tienes una novia a quien cuidar,tienes tus problemas y una vida atareada

-Tienes razon,siempre me las he buscado solo,igual que Lita

-Por eso tambien se entienden juntos

-Si lo se,pero todavia tengo una duda

- ¿Cual es?

- ¿Por que estas interesado en Serena?

-Es que los problemas de los adolescente me apenan

-Darien, ¿No tienes otra exscusa? ¿Piensas que me tragare eso?

-Esta bien,no se mentir bien, es que siempre me intereso conocer a Serena Tsukino,desde que mi padre hablaba de esa familia tuve mucho interes en ella ,cuando la conoci vi esa hermosa chica,parecia un angel tan pura e inocente hasta que la vi cambiada me seguía atrayendo pero me decepciono y se que es por ingenua va por un mal camino y necesito sacarla de ese camino y vuelva a ser lo que era.

-En eso tienes razon,yo la conosco mas,y de lo que me han dicho tu y Lita ella cambio mucho,extraño a la otra Serena era una buena amiga

-No te preocupes amigo,ella volvera a ser la misma,ya lo veras

-No lo se Darien,es muy dificil

-Es dificil,pero no imposible

Ellos siguen conversando mientras toman un rico cafe ya que Andrew es adicto al cafe cada vez que conversan algo importante

Al dia siguiente

-Hola Azula

-Hola ''Iku'', hoy tenemos esa fiesta te venia a preguntar si puede ir Sere

- ¿Azula?, ¿No hay nadie en tu casa? ¿Karolinet no volvio de viaje?, ¿No es hora que tu rereses a tu casa?

-Bueno ella...esta de viaje,esta de gira,ya que es muy buena bailarina,va por todos lados,casi ni esta seguido

-Ya veo,cuando vuelva hablaremos con ella

-No puedes llevarme-dijo Azula haciendo que Ikuko la viera

-Su novio me golpea y ha intentado abusar de mi-dice Azula mientras le muestra una marca-Mira,esto fue cuando me estrello contra el auto

-Dios mio!-decia Ikuko asustada-Yo no lo sabia, ¿Por que nunca le has dicho a ella y lo denuncian?

-El me amenazo,me dijo que si hablaba me ahorcaria con la soga del tendedero del jardin

-Dios,no te preocupes querida,quedate el tiempo que quieras hasta que Karolinet aparesca y ahi arreglaremos la situacion

-Gracias,por cierto la fiesta

-Esta bien vayan,pero por favor no vengan borrachas

-NO te preocupes-dijo Azula saliendo de la habitacion y entra a la de Serena-Te lo dije,nos dios permiso

- ¿De verdad?,¿pero Como lo hiciste?

-Conversando,ademas consegui quedarme mas tiempo

- ¿Ah SI?, ¿Como fue?

-Le conte parte de mi historia exagerando todo ovbio y se lo creyo,tu mama es una ingenua,con razon tu lo eres

-Es cierto,pero cambiare por ti

-Eso esta bien,pero vamos al centro necesitamos comprar '_'vestidos''_ y te llevare a un bonito negocio

- ¿A donde iremos?

-Ya te lo dije,pero debemos preguntarle a tu mama,vamos

Las chicas salen de la habitacion y bajan al comedor donde Ikuko las mira y las espera para comer algo

-Mama debemos ir al centro a comprar vestidos

¿A comprar vestidos?

-Si para la fiesta adios mama

-Adios ''Iku''

-Chicas esperen coman algo-decia Ikuko pero las chicas ni le hicieron caso y se fueron mientras Ikuko se quedaba pensando

_''Serena casi ni come,solo espero que no llegue como el otro dia,cada vez que pienso en eso me da miedo''_

Las chicas caminan hacia una tienda del centro donde entran en un lugar donde hacen tatuajes y aritos

-Oye Azula ¿Para que me trajiste hasta aqui?

-Tengo un amigo que hace aritos y ademas los hace gratis por lo menos para mi

-Pero ¿Que clase de amigo?

-Tu lo sabes,pero ven vamos apreovechemos que no hay gente en el negocio

-Hola Azula, ¿Que te trae por aqui?

-Hola Neal,vine porque mi amiga necesita un nuevo arito

-Me parece perfecto pero ven ,sientate mu eca te hare sentir bien-decia Neal con una mirada muy susgetiva,Neal es un joven de unos 27 a os,un poco gordito y alto de pelo negro un fanatico del heavy metal.

-No lo se Azula,esto puede ser demasiado

-Sere,esto es la moda tu y yo iguales, ¿Acaso no quieres ser linda y Zafiro te vea como algo mas que una amiga?

- ¿Zafiro?, ¿Por que dices que el me mira?

-Vamos Sere,el te gusta y tu a el anda hazte el arito

-Ella tiene razon,ademas debe ser una ni a muy buena como lo es Azula-decia pero esta vez hizo como un rugido mientras Azula sonrie fogosamente,Serena se puso algo nerviosa

- ¿Donde me pondre hacer el arito?

-Ay Sere,en la lengua ¿En donde lo ivas a hacerte?

-Ya lo se pero da miedo

-No temas solo sacas la lengua asi-decia mientras le sacaba la lengua muy provocativamente mirando a Azula y ella hace lo mismo.

-Vamos ni a hermosa portate bien mamita querida

Serena se sienta y casa la lengua y Neal le pincha hasta colocarle el arito.

Unos minutos despues

- ¿Crees que se me notara ?

-Solo trata de no abrir mucho la boca enfrente a tu mama y no pasara nada

-Oye Azula ¿De donde conoces a ese?

-Bueno...digamos que somos muy buen amigo con derecho

-Te acostaste con ese feo cavernicola

- ¿Tu que crees?,ademas no estaba con Shann despues el me presento y anduvimos los tres ellos dos se gustaban y yo de ellos

- ¿Los tres?

Claro que si,pero Neal decidio dejarnos y bueno quedamos como amigos

-Azula eres terrible jeje

-Ya lo sabia,pero me agrada serlo y tu tambien puedes

- ¿Yo?,no lo creo ademas pareces una desgraciada mas que terrible

-Vamos Sere,no es malo que seas como yo ademas ya las dos somos desgraciadas y asi entraremos a donde querramos a cualquier lado siendo dos desgraciadas

-No digas asi te pareces a esa peruana cuado dice**''que pase el desgraciado''**

- ¿Quien?

-La vieja esa deserebrada se llama Laura Bozzo creo yo

-Que apellido estupido de seguro debe ser una idiota

-Lo es y me enferma pero en fin no quiero hablar de esa vieja que se pudra en un pozo ciego

-JAJA **''Laura Bozzo pudrite en tu pozo''**' jajaja

-Tienes razon jajaj,mejor vamos que mama debe estar esperandonos

-Si vamos

Las chicas logran comparse los vestidos y llegan a la casa de Serena donde Ikuko se encuentra con Haruka

-Hola mama hola Haruka

-Hola cabeza de bom...perdon Serena Que te ocurre que estas feliz?

-Es que hoy iremos a una fiesta

- ¿Una fiesta?, ¿No llegaras borracha como la fiesta anterior?,jajaja espero que no te vengas con un galan comiendote a besos jaja

-Haruka no empieces,mejor metete en tus asuntos viuda negra

-SERENA! QUE MODALES SON ESOS? DICULPATE CON HARUKA YA

-DEJAME EN PAZ MAMA

-Dejala Ikuko ella bromea como yo

-Yo no bromeo Haruka,digo ¿Por que en vez de gastarme en bromas arreglas tus asuntos financieron?, ¿No has cobrado la herencia? ¿Por eso vienes a pedirle comida y dinero a mi mama ?

- ¿Pero que te ocurre Serena?, ¿No maduraste del todo que sigues comportandote como una chiquilla ?

-Vete a cobrar el cheque Haruka

-SERENA,DICULPATE

-Dejala Ikuko deja a esta cinica me ire vendre mas tarde cuando esta ya no este aqui

-Pero Haruka...

-Adios

Haruka se va enojada entonces Serena y Azula entran a la habitacion e Ikuko va hacia la habitacion de Serena

-Serena, ¿Como se te ocurre decirle eso a Haruka? ¿Enloquesiste?

-Hay mama,pero si Haruka no consiguio un trabajo ,es una muerta de hambre y tu lo sabes

-SERENA,NO DIGAS ESO ,SI SIGUES ASI NO IRAS A NINGUNA FIESTA

-DE ACUERDO MAMA NO LE DIRE NADA A HARUKA PERO NO QUIERO VER A ESA MUERTA DE HAMBRE NUNCA MAS AQUI

-SERENA!

- ¿QUE QUIERES?

-Tu no eres así ¿Que te ocurre?

-Nada mama si no te molesta vete que quiero arreglarme adios.

-`Pero Serena...

Serena le cierra la puerta de un portazo en la cara

_-''Dios mio Serena me esta volviendo loca debo hacer algo esta niña va a empeorar''_

El tiempo pasa y ya era hora de la fiesta,las chicas esta con sus vestidos el de Serena era blanco y corto con un mo o plateado en la cintura y muy escotado,el de Azula era verde oscuro con bordes negro corto y muy escotado.

Las dos se maquillaron demasiado en eso salen para despedirse de Ikuko

-Adios mama

-Adios ''Iku''

-Adios ,¿Serena A que hora...?-no pudo terminar de preguntar que ya salieron y cerraron la puerta dejando a Ikuko algo molesta.

Mientras tanto las chicas llegaron a la casa de Azula

-Que casa bonita

-Si,pasa que Karolinet debe irse de imediato

Las chicas pasan y ven que Karolinet se esta arreglando para irse

-Hola Karolinet

-Hola Azula, ¿Ella es tu amiga?

-Si es Sere

-Hola linda

-Hola Karolinet,lindo vestido

-Gracias, ¿Como me veo?

-Linda-contestaron Serena y Azula

-Gracias pero me falta la peluca debe estar por aqui

-Si,nosotras iremos a la habitacion

-De acuerdo

Las chicas entran auna habitacion algo peque a con una puerta ventana del lado derecho,que da a un patio peque o y algo feo , adentro de la habitación hay una cama contra la pared y la mesita de luz atrás, y los demas muebles tambien,la habitación estaba llena de posters y una estralla de luces colgada.

-Mira Sere, ¿Te gusta mi habitacion?

-Esta muy Linda,no puede ser!

- ¿Que?

-Cristina Aguilera te amooooooo-dice Serena mientras le da un beso al posters

- ¿Besas posters?

-Debes en cuando,hay si es Leonardo Dicaprio lo beso mas seguido

- ¿Besaste a alguien alguna vez?

-No,yo no he besado todavia

- ¿No has besado todavia?

-Todavia no

-Bueno ya es hora

- ¿De que ?

-De besar,hoy besaras a Zafiro

-No lo se

-Anda,no pasa nada es algo delicioso,ya que nunca has besado

-Quisiera saber como se siente ya que no tuve la oportunidad de besar a ningun princ...es decir a ningun hombre

- ¿Y a una mujer?, ¿Has besado a una mujer?

-No,claro que no, ¿Acaso tu si?

-Pues claro con Beryl,Sahori y Jannine no hemos besado,Tambien se han besado Shann con Diamante,Zafiro y Adriel

- ¿Se han besado entre chicos?

-Si,esta buenisimo,a mi me gusta ¿No te gustaría probar?

- ¿Probar?

-Asi es,probar conmigo,asi te uniras a nosotras

-Pero no soy lesbiana

- ¿Y eso que?, Shann y Diamante no son gays y se han besado

-Pero no lo se...

-Anda Sere,somos amigas ¿No te besabas con tu amigas?

-No claro que no,eso lo veiamos algo malo

- ¿Lo ves?,no eran amigas de verdad ¿Como van a pensar que algo normal y ''que todos hacen'' sea algo malo?

-Tienes razon,pero esta bien me gustaria intentarlo

-Pues bien,ven acercate que te dare un beso de lengua como lo que has visto que nos damos Shann y yo

En ese momento Serena y Azula se acercan y ambas de dan un beso muy profundo ,que ha Serena le sorprende nunca habia echo algo asi.

- ¿Te gusta Sere?

-Es algo lindo

-Pues entonces sigamos

Asi siguen un buen rato hasta que paran

-Eso estuvo fantastico

-Si,tenias razon Azula

-Oye Sere,los chicos estan por venir Puedes imaginarlo Zafiro y Shann cono nosotras?

-No,AYYYYYYY QUE BUENO

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Bien mis amores me ire pasenla bien-decia Karolinet despidiendose

-Adios-decian las dos en coro

Pasan dos horas y Zafiro y Shann llegan mientras las chicas los reciben

-Bien chicos,bienvenidos,tenemos pizzas otros bocadillos cerbesa y taran gaseosas

-Ay Sere,eres una simpatica

-Gracias Zafiro

- ¿Por que no se sientan?

-Claro que si-contestaron Shann y Zafiro a coro.

Asi los cuatro pasan un buen rato comiendo y viendo una pelicula,hasta que Shann y Azula deciden tener un buen rato juntos

-Hay mi reina,tengo muchas ganas de ti!

-Yo tambien mi rey,ven aqui.

Mientras Serena y Zafiro

-Oye Sere, ¿Por que tu no quieres estar conmigo?

- ¿Como crees?,solo que somos amigos

-Eso ya lo se,pero solo te pido si no quieres tener algo conmigo

-Pero ¿Por que?

-Eres hermosa,sera por eso que a Darien le gustas

- ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Que le gusto a Darien?

-Pues claro

- ¿Como lo sabes?

-Es obvio como te miraba las pocas veces que se han encontrado y como quiere ayudarte a alejarte de mi y de Azula

-No lo creo,ademas no nos conocemos

-Pero mi tio y tu padre si se conocen y tu papa ha hablado de ti y el siempre quiso conocerte,es obvio que le gustaste mira lo hermosa que eres ahora

- Ahora?

-Si,antes eras tan estupida como te veias que nunca vi esa belleza de tu interior,como ninguno la haya visto tampoco

- ¿ Darien le guste desde que me vio por primera vez?

-Seguramente

- ¿Sabias que el me conocio como era antes? ¿Y me dijo que antes era mas linda que ahora?,cuando tu mismo me has dicho recien que antes parecia una estupida.

-Bueno Sere,es que a Darien le gusta todo lo raro y cualquier cosa

-Es raro lo que me cuentas,por cierto Por que me lo estas diciendo?

-Lo tenia en secreto,ademas yo quiero que seas mia y no de el

-Eres dulce,pero no estoy lista para hacer esto,tengo apensas 14 años

-Te entiendo,pero besame que necesito que me beses

Diciendo eso Zafiro agarra a Serena y la empieza a besar muy salvajemente cosa que Serena se asusta entonces el se da cuenta y le da un beso mas suave,  
>al que ella si le corresponde.<p>

-Me alegro Sere que por fin hayas besado

-Gracias Azula, ¿Que estas haciendo?

-Voy a tener sexo con Shann

- ¿ Aquí?

-Si, ¿ Algún problema?-pregunto Shann algo molesto

-Ninguno pero estamos nosotros

-Sere,somo todos amigos,pero si se animan haremos una linda orgía ¿Que les parece?

-NOOOO

-Calma linda,gracias chicos pero Sere y yo haremos otras cosas

-Bueno ahi se ven

-Te hare algo que te gustara y luego tu me lo haces

- ¿Que cosa?

-Ya veras

En ese momento, Zafiro se acerca y le saca sus bragas(N/A:''ACA EN ARGENTINA SE LE DICEN BOMBACHAS PERO QUISE ESCRIBIR COMO SE DICE EN OTROS PAISES),

-¿Espera Que haces?-decia Serena algo nerviosa

-Tranquila muñeca

Despues de haberselas quitado le abre las piernas y empieza a saborear su intimidad haciendo que Seren por fin sintiera algo nuevo que nunca sintio

- ¿Te gusta hermosa?

-Bueno,no se me gusta pero nunca me lo han echo

-Ja,tranquila linda ve aca

- ¿Que ocurre?

-Hazme lo mismo

- ¿Que cosa ?

-Lo mismo que yo te he echo quiero que tu me la hagas

-Es que no se...

-Anda mira hazlo-dice Zafiro mientras se baja los pantalones y sus boxers

-Anda linda hazlo

-Esta bien

Serena hace lo que Zafiro le dice y se introduce su miembro en su boca haciendo que el empieze a gemir de placer también, mientras Azula y Shann tienen relaciones sexuales sin notar lo que viven Serena y Zafiro.

Mientras en la casa de Rei se encuentra con Mina que se quedo a dormir a su casa

-No entiendo como tu sigues defendiendo a Serena

-Re,Serena es nuestra amiga,ademas hasta hace poco tu tambien la defendias

-Si lo se,hasta que me ignoro y me dejo como una estupida adelante de sus nuevos ''amigos'' Acaso se averguenza de nosotras?

-Entiende que Serena esta siendo engatusada por esa enferma de la mente

-Si Serena es amiga de Azula es porque ella quiere arruinarse su vida, ¿Te olvidas de las cosas que le dijo a Lita?

-No,no me olvido pero date cuenta Rei ella esta confundida Azula le llena la cabeza

-Pero ella quiere dejarse llenar su cabeza de burra que tiene,tambien no te denfendio cuando te suspendieron una semana y a esa ramera por solo dos días, ella no nos quiere,se olvido de nosotras

-Rei por favor,Azula la enga a a Serena,ella sabe de la ingenuidad y la inocencia de Serena y se aprovecha de eso,y solo porque vio como Serena cambio su vestuario,porque no te olvides que antes se burlo de ella

-Y es por eso que Serena cambio para ser amiga de esa idiota

-Lo hizo para que no la molestaran y ahora piensa que Azula es una gran amiga

-Di lo que quieras Mina Serena es una arpia igual que Azula

-Rei no te voy a permitir que le digas asi a Serena,porque sino la consideras tu amiga yo si la considero

-Pues yo no y no voy a cambiar de opinion

-Yo tampoco

Mina y Rei no hablan del tema de Serena para que no haya mas problemas asi la noche termina eran las 5 de la ma ana Serena y Azula ya se fueron a su casa cuando Ikuko las esperaba

-Serena ¿Que horas son estas de llegar? ¿No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

-Dejame en paz-decia retirandose a su habitacion

-SERENA,VEN AQUI QUE NO TERMINE CONTIGO

-DEJAME EN PAZ VIEJA ZORRA-grito Serena dejando a Ikuko asustada iva detras de ella pero Serena se encerro con llave en el cuarto

_''¿Serena Por que Dios mio? ¿Por que Serena esta cambiada? tengo miedo de mi propia hija Dios mio padre de Jesus celestial'_'-Pensaba Ikuko casi llorando

-Me choca tu mama

-A mi tambien no la soporto

-Tranquila amiga Sere,mañana se le pasara su berrinche

-Ahora dormamos un poco tengo sueño

-Si vamos,oye Sere,tus aritos estan hermosos

-Gracias tambien los tuyos

Serena y Azula apagan la luz y duermen Ikuko se va a su habitacion y llora hasta dormirse,su hija cambio y ya no sabe que hacer.

Continuara...

**Estimados Lectores**: **Aquí tienen el capaitulo,lamento la demora,como veran Serena ya esta mas agresiva y Mina y Darien se preocupan por ella.**  
><strong>Dejo aclarado algo,odio a Laura Bozzo lamento si ofendo a alguien si puse algo que no les haya gustado,no quiero ofender solo que detesto a esa persona,<strong>  
><strong>y por eso quiero que mis personajes la odien jajaj disculpen si ofendi con eso.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo lean y comenten por favor,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	11. La noche desastroza

**Capitulo 10:''La noche desastroza''**

A la mañana siguiente tanto Ikuko como las chicas se han levantado

-Serena,ven a desayunar

-No mama no tengo hambre

-Siempre con tu excusa, ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Me lo puedes decir?

-Basta mama,no tengo hambre y ya,ademas se nos hace tarde

-Mira hija mañana es sabado,salgamos las tres al cine

-Me agrada la idea Iku, ¿A ti Sere?

-Lo voy a pensar,ahora dejame en paz que me tengo que ir

-Espero que estudies,mira que no he olvidado lo de anoche jovencita

-Mama,no estoy arrepentida de nada te dije lo que eres

- ¿Como te atreves a contestarme asi?,estas cambiada y me haras tomar otras medidas

-Por favor Iku,no es nada malo lo que dijo

- ¿Que no es nada malo?, ¿Azula tu tampoco respetas Karolinet no?,bien si ella te lo permite yo no

-Disculpa

-No te preocupes,solo te pido que me respetes

-Basta mama,quiero irme a la escuela asi que adios

-Espera Serena que no he terminado

Serena ya se habia ido no dejo ni siquiera decir una palabra mas a Ikuko,mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse para trabajar,se quedaba pensando algo.

_''Necesito hablarle a Kengi,lo lamento pero tenemos que vernos''_

Mientras Serena y Azula

-Ya Sere tu madre se mete mucho

-Azula ya sabes como es

-Sere,te soy sincera,tu madre no me pasa en lo mas minimo,asi que dale un escarmiento o si no dejaremos de ser amigas

-Si Azula,le hare un buen escarmiento a mi mama,me esta pudriendo ya,todo el tiempo se la pasa molestandome y ademas por su culpa me quede sin mi papa

-Por eso debemos hacerla sufrir

-Esta bien si tu lo dices pero no quiero herirle

-Sere,no te preocupes ademas si lo haces te dare otro beso ,te gustaria que bese ¿No es asi?

-Bueno...yo...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Azula la estaba besando y ella correspondio a su beso mientras mina observaba la escena de lejos

_''No puedo creelo hasta donde llego,mi amiga Serena Dios mio''_-pensaba Mina.

En ese momento Azula y Serena deciden fumar en vez de entrar a clases cosa que no pasa por persibido a su profesora Michiru,unos cinco minutos despues llega Serena

-Serena, ¿De vuelta llegando tarde?

-Lo siento profesora Kaiou es que me quede dormida y bueno...

-Sabes que eso es mentira Serena,yo si te vi afuera cuando llegue,Serena quiero hablarte despues de clases

-Como quiera-decia Serena mientras se iva a sentar a su lugar en el que al lado estaba Mina

-Hola Serena

-Hay Mina no me molestes por favor,que no quiero que ni me mires

-Pues yo si te vi con Azula haciendote de lesbiana ¿No?

-Anda,tu tambien enojate conmigo y dime que no eres mas mi amiga,anda que faltas tu asi por fin me libre de todas ustedes

-No Serena,ya te lo dije,jamas dejare de ser tu amiga,y es mas te voy a ayudar ya lo veras

-Dejame en paz Mina

Asi se quedan calladas durante toda la hora de clases hasta que llega la hora del recreo

-Bien alumnos pueden salir,Serena por favor ven que quiero hablar contigo

Serena se acerca a la profesora y esta comienza a hablarle

-Mira Serena,ultimamente no me prestas atencion a mi ni a ninguno de los demas profesores,y no solo eso no me traes los trabajos que pido y tampoco haces las tareas en clases

-Profesora Michiru,no haga problemas por cosas insignificantes

- ¿Insignificantes?, ¿Llamas a eso insignificantes?,Serena volviste a llegar tarde y sabes que no lo tolero

-Por favor profesora

-Mira Serena,cambia tu fomra de ser y vuelve a ser la de antes,andas muy malas comp ias la alumna Aino tenia razon al decirme...

-Espere un momento, ¿Mina le dijo que ando en malas compañías?

-Si,bueno eso me dijo ella cuando le habia pregunta el porque cambiaste radicalmente tu aspecto y tu personalidad

-Maldita chismosa!

-Cuidado con lo que dices Serena,y ahora vete al recreo y te doy un consejo,cuidado con quien te juntas porque te traera malas consecuencias

-Si claro profesora-decia Serena saliendo del salon mientras buscaba a Minahasta que la encontro

-Chismosa maldita-le decia Serena

-Serena ¿Por que me dices eso?

-Porque lo eres,andar con chismes a la profesora Kaiou de que estoy en malas compañías y por tu culpa me he comido un regaño

-Si te regañaron es porque tu te lo buscas Serena,y si andas con la perra de Azula que solo quiere aprovecharse de ti y sacar ventajas ella...

Mina no puede terminar la frase que Serena le da un fuerte bofetada que la tira al suelo

-Eso es para que se te quite lo chismosa

En ese momento llegan Amy Lita y Rei a ayudar a Mina y Lita no lo puede evitar y se lanza sobre Serena golpeandola muy fuerte

-Maldita seas Serena, ¿Como te atreves a a golpear a Mina?,nadie toca a mis amigas-decia mientras le daba una fuerte golpiza y la agarraba del cuello

-Basta Lita dejala-decia Mina

-Te juro Serena que esto no te lo perdono si golpeas a mis amigas me golpeas a mi

-Lita sueltala,que te meteras en problemas-decia esta vez Rei

-No,te dije que me las pagaras Serena

-Li..ta...suel..ta..me-decia Serena con un poco de dificultas

-Basta Lita,no te metas en probelmas-decia Amy

-Dejame ,maldita Serena estoy acumulando broncas desde hace uyn tiempo y ahora no me detendre-decia Lita muy fuera de si,la verdad no sabia lo que estaba haciendo,estaba cegada por la rabia

-LITA SUELTA A SERENA QUE LA LASTIMAS POR FAVOR-grito Mina mientras se acero a Lita

-Li..ta..por...favor ..suel..ta..me-decia Serena que se puso palida y le salian lagrimas

-Oye salvaje suelta a sere-dijo Sahori acercandose junto con Azula y los demas

-Sueltala idiota-dijo esta vez Azula

Lita en ese momento reaciona y ve a Serena y la suelta,Serena se desmaya del susto,todos se sorprendieron icncluso Lita se sorprendio de lo que acaba de hacer

- ¿Que esta ocurriendo aqui?-grita el director llegando al patio

-Se or director,la muy salvaje de Lita Kino ataco a Serena Tsukino y mire la desmayo

- ¿Es eso cierto?

-Bueno pero ella se lo mereceria

-Venga conmigo se orita Kino y lleven a la señorita Tssukino a la enfermeria

Eso hacen mientras Rei,Amy y Mina se quedan asombradas por todo lo que paso

-Espero que Lita no se meta en problemas

-Rei por Dios, ¿Acaso no viste lo que hizo?

-Claro Mina todos lo vimos,pero por un lado Serena se lo busco

-Amy, ¿Acaso no te importa lo que paso a Serena?

- ¿Y tu?, ¿No te importa que va a pasarle a Lita?

-Si que me importa,pero tambien Serena me importa,Lita la desmayo y aunque a todas ustedes le pese Serena sigue siendo mi amiga

-Mira Mina no quiero peliarme contigo pero deja de defender a Serena

-Basta Amy,no te hagas la fuerte porque a ti y a Rei si le importa lo que le pase a Serena ustedes estaban tan asustadas como yo

-No digas tonterias Mina

-Rei por favor,ire a ver como esta Serena nos vemos al rato

-Esta bien nos vemos-dijo Rei algo enojada

Mientras en la direcion

-Me oyo bien suspendida dos semanas,y agradesca que no la expulso por ser una estudiante de promedio alto

-Pero señor director yo no queria...

-Basta de sus excusas!,desde un principio le dije a usted y a las demas que no tolero que traigan problemas y usted los trajo,asi que esta vez queda suspendida pero que no se vulelva a repetir,sino la proxima vez no tendre consideracion y sera expulsada ¿Me oyo señorita Kino?

-Si señor

-Bien agarre sus cosas y vayase,vuelva dentro de dos semanas ponganse al tanto

-Con su permiso

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

- ¿Que haces tu aqui?

-Azula vine a ver como esta Serena

-No creo que eso te importe

-Claro que si me importa ella es mi amiga

-Ya no lo es querida

-Tu no me aseguras nada Azula

-Vete de aqui Mina

-Silencio que viene la enfermera-dijo Zafiro tratando de calmarla

- ¿Como esta Serena?-preguntando Mina muy preocupada

-Ella esta bien,solo se desmayo del susto pero se recupreo pronto su respiracion y su anemia no empeoro

- ¿Anemia?-pregunto Mina algo sorprendida

-Si su anemia,Serena esta anemica y le falta fuerzas quisa es por eso que se puso palida y se haya desmayado

-Dios mio-dijo Mina asustada,mientras que a los demas ni prestaban atencion

- ¿Podemos verla?

-Si claro pasen,pueden pasar todos

Mientras ven a Serena despierta algo palida

- ¿Como te sientes?

-Bien Azula gracias,chicos gracias por venir

-Dios esa asesina casi te mata

-Cuidado Sahori que Lita es mi amiga,no voy a permitir que le hables asi

- ¿Que haces aqui Mina?

-Vine a verte,me preocupe, ¿Como es eso que eres anemica?

-Eso no te importa vete de aqui,no quiero a chismosas aca

-Esta bien Serena me ire para no ocasionar mas problemas,pero ni creas que esta enfermedad me la voy a callar.

Mina se fue dejndo a los demas con Serena

-Serena estas viva y no importa la anemia es algo comun

- ¿De verdad?,sera mejor que se entere mama Azula

-No Sere,ya veras que se pasara pronto,ademas para estas sanita

-Gracias Zafiro,chicos quiero irme de aqui,le dire a la enferma

Una vez que la enfermera dijo que podia irse todos salieron de la enfermeria.

Serena y Azula hablarian de su salida con su mama y de como ocultar lo que paso hace un rato

Mientras Mina hablaba con Yaten:

-No puedo creer lo que me dices

-Creelo amor Lita ataco a Serena y Serena es anemica,esto no lo voy a calar

-Claro que no, ¿Piensas decirle a Ikuko esto?

-No lo se Yaten,hay que decirle a Darien

- ¿A Darien ? ¿Por que a Darien?

-Porque Darien me pidio mantenerlo al tanto de todo lo que le ocurre a Serena amor

-De acuerdo amor,llama a Darien

Mientras Mina llama a Darien,este se encuentra en el trabajo en su hora de descanso y constesta el celular

-Hola

-Hola Darien

-Ah Mina hola ¿Que ocurre?

-Tengo novedades de Serena

- ¿De Serena?, ¿Que novedades?

-Bueno no te asustes es que hoy Lita ataco a Serena y la desmayo

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?, ¿QUE LITA ATACO A SERENA?

-Si Darien,pero fue algo del momento,es que Lita es asi,es como un vaso,se va llenando hasta revalsar

-Dios mio ¿Como esta Serena?

-Ella esta bien,pero hay algo mas que contarte

- ¿Que cosa?

-Serena esta anemica,es por eso que se desmayo

-Dios,por eso la veo muy palida

-No te enojes con Lita,es que ella se enojo con Serena cuando ella e abofeteo

- ¿Serena te abofeteo?

-Si,me dijo chismosa y otras cosas

-Pero eso no significa que tenga que atacar

-Lo se Darien pero no te enojes con Lita

-Esta bien,gracias por el dato

-Bien Darien,escucha estoy con Yaten debo colgar que iremos a tomar un helado

-Esta bien Mina diviertete y gracias po el dato nuevamente

-De nada Darien adios

-Adios Mina

- ¿Que te dijo Mina?

-Que Lita no puede atacar a Serena

-En eso tiene razon,Lita no puede atacar a Serena,aunque no me gusto que Serena te haya abofeteado

-Ay Yaten,ademas le conte que Serena esta anemica

- ¿Que dijo?

-El sospechaba que la veia muy palida y eso

-Yo tambien la veia muy palida ultimamente y te has fija que en la escuela ni come

-Si yaten,esto me esta asustando mucho

- ¿Por su anemia?

-No solo la anemia,tengo miedo que se vuelva anorexica

-Ay eso no suena bien amor

-Voy a ayudar ami amiga,le dire esto a Ikuko

-Si yo te apoyo

-Gracias Yaten

Mientras tanto Serena y Azula

-Te juro Sere que Lita va a pagar todo esto

-No lo se,yo me busque esto,necesito verla

-No ¿Acaso estas loca o eres debil?,Lita te acogoto,casi te mata,deberian meterla en la carcel

-Azula por Dios no es para tanto

-Si lo es,casi te mata,le dare su escarmiento pronto

-No la lastimes por favor

-Sere, ¿No me digas que esa te importa?,si es asi dejare de ser tu amiga y ya no te besare mas

-No, ¿Como crees?,tienes razon pero mantenme al margen

-Por supuesto

-Pero, ¿Que le haras?

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-Porque si la golpeas o la tires de una escalera,tengo miedo que la dejes lisiada y luego vas y la golpeas contra la pared,o enloquezca ,y te secuestre te lleve a una cabaña la rocie con gasolina y la incendia pero en el incendio se queme ella también,y te grita ''maldita'',Dios seria terrible,no quiero que le pase eso a Lita no Dios mio! no!

-Sere, ¿Estuviste viendo **''Maria la del barrio**'' no?

-Si,un poco

-Ya veo,no vuelvas a ver esas novelitas,y mas si son de '**'Thalia''**

-A mi me gusta Thalia

-Yo la odio,de echo odio las telenovelas,encima si son americanas menos

-Esta bien no mirare mas telenovelas

-Mejor asi,pero no te preocupes yo misma me encargare de Lita Kino Aunque Serena acede esta muy preocupada por Lita,pero tampoco quiere que Azulla deje de ser su amiga,por eso ya no habla del tema y se van a su casa

Al llegar a la casa se encuentran con Ikuko que esta muy nerviosa

-Serena,ven aqui!,no huyas que ya se todo

- ¿De que hablas?

-Mina me conto lo que te hizo Lita,y no solo eso,Serena, ¿Como es eso de que estas anemica?

-Ay mama no le creas a Mina

-No,yo le voy a creer,tu casi ni comes,y no se si estas empezando con una anorexia

-No mama,no soy anorexica

-Pero vas a cuidarte,y en cuanto a lo de Lita,me conto Mina que tu la abofeteaste para que Lita te atacara

-Eso es cierto

-Dime ¿Por que abofeteaste a Mina?

-Por chismosa,es chismosa igual que tu

-Respetame que soy tu madre

-No yo no te voy na respetar si tu no me respetas por Dios!

-Basta Serena,que mi paciencia tiene limites y no me hagas perderlos

-Dejame en paz!

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entran Haruka y Hotaru con maletas.

-Hola, Ikuko!

-Haruka, Hotaru ¿Que sucedio?

-Nos corrieron de la pension,no tenemos a donde ir-decia Haruka mientras saludaba a Ikuko

-Sere,venimos a vivir con ustedes!-decia Hotaru contenta mientras abrazaba a Serena.

-Haruka te hare un lugarcito para que duermas con Hotaru

-Gracias Ikuko nos salvaste la vida

-No hay de que Haruka

-Mama Azula y yo nos iremos a la habitacion-dijo Serena mientras iva con Azula a la habitacion

Mientras en la habitacion

-Lo que faltaba aguantarnos a la muerta de habmre

-Azula,es Haruka,no le digas asi

-Pero Sere es una muerta de hambre,encima vino con la ni ita

-Bueno a mi tambien me molesta

Las chicas se quedan conversando un buen rato,pasan los dias y es sabado Ikuko y las chicas proponen de ir al cine las tres juntas

-Vamos chicas sera un lindo paseo

-Ahi vamos mama,ire por mi mochila

-Que bueno Iku que daremos un paseo familiar las tres juntas

-Yo tambien me alegro

-Bien mama aqui estoy vamos

-Vamos niñas

Ikuko,Serena y Azula,pasearon por todos lados la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que llegaron al cine

-Bien ni as veamos la pelicula '' **El guardaespaldas''**

-No mama por favor,es aburrida

- ¿ Díganme cual quieren ver?

**-Heroe por accidente**-constestaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno hagamos una cosa,yo ire a ver el guardaespaldas y ustedes veran Heroe por accidente

-Esta bien mama

-Bueno nos reuniremos cuando terminen las peliculas vamos a compar boletos

Asi Ikuko y las chicas compran los boletos en las taquillas

-Bien ni as disfruten la pelicula nos veremos despues-decia Ikuko llendose a una sala

-Nos vemos-decian las chicas mientras miraban que Ikuko se dirigia a la sala salieron corriendo

-Bien Sere vamonos

-Si los chicos nos esperan,espera que hago con la mochila

-Damela-dice Azula mientras esta se la tira a la basura

-JAJA,muy buena idea

-Viste soy inteligente,vamonos

Asi tanto Serena como Azula alen del cine y se van al centro,como el sabado hay mucho movimiento de adolescentes

-Sere ahi estan Shann y Zafiro

Los chicos las ven y se acercan a saludarlas

-Chicas,que hermosas que estan

-Gracias Zaff,tu tambien no te ves mal

-Ven Sere,estaras conmigo

-Esta bien

-Shann mi amor te ves hermosisimo

-No tanto como tu,pero miren traigo marihuana

-Yo quiero-dice Zafiro

-Y yo tambien-dice Azula

- ¿ Y tu Sere,hermosa no quieres ?

-Esta bien

-Bien dicho mi amor-dice Zafiro mientras la besa,y ella se deja

-Sere,llevemonos los cigarillos a casa para despues y ahora disfrutemos

Asi fue que los 4 pasaron todo el paseo entre drogas alcohol,entre besos y manoseos

-Quiero mas cerbeza

-Descuida Azula ire a comprar

En eso entra a un bar y en el que esta Mina con Yaten y Darien quienes estan conversando

-No puedo creerlo Mina,Serena esta anemica,se lastima y encima de todo esta perdida en todo

-Creelo Darien,mi amiga es otra me estoy asustando

-Oigan chicos

- ¿Que sucede Yaten?

- ¿Que sucede amor?

-Acaba de entrar una prostituta al bar tambaleandose

- ¿Que?-respondieron Drien y Mina sorprendidos

-Miren ahi esta -decia Yaten se alando a una chica que llevaba una falda muy corta pero se le veian sus bragas,una remera muy escotada y pegada al cuerpo,junto con unas botas muy largas y de taco alto muy maquillada y con el pelo suelto y toda drogada y mareada.

-Dios mio Yaten esa no es una prostituta,esa es Serena!-decia Mina sorprendida mirando a Serena

- ¿Serena?, ¿Ella es Serena?

-Si Darien esa es Serena

En ese momento Serena los ve nerniosa y los ignora mientras compra bebidas

-Serena-dice Darien acercandose a ella- ¿Que haces aqui y asi vestida?

-Eso a ti no te importa

-Claro que me importa, es peligroso que estes por aqui y mirate tus pupilas

-Ya callate engendrooooooo... uno...un engendro

-Por Dios Darien esta drogada!-decia Mina acercandose junto con Yaten toda asustada

-Vamonos Serena te llevare a casa

-No,estoy con Azula y Zafiro y Sahnn,miren ahi viene Shann

-Sere,estoy buscando a Azula , ¿Tu no lo viste?-preguntaba Shann que se encontraba del mismo estado que Serena

-No,vayamos a buscarlos,y ustedes esfumencen ya

Serena y Shann salian del bar mareados y a los gritos buscando a Azula y Zafiro,mientras Darien Yaten y Mina no lo podian creer

-Serena se drogo Dios mio ayudala-decia Mina llorando

-Calma mi amor,Serena ahora esta asi,pero tu sabes que Azula es la culpable,esa idiota lo va a pagar

-Tienes razon Yaten ,chicos las voy a seguir

-Espara que vamos contigo

-De acuerdo vamos

Mientras tanto Serena y Shann continuan buscando a Azula y Zafiro

-AZULA!, ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?

-Sere,estas mareada igual que yo jajajaaja!

-Asi es...Azulaaaaaaaaa!-Serena seguia buscandola por todos lados,se sentia con fuerte dolor de estomago y tenia nauseas

- ¿Te sientes bien no es asi?

-Claro que si, ¿En donde estara Azula?

En ese momento Serena se marea peor hasta que se acerca a una parada de micro(N/A:Aca en Argentina le decimos micro a el autobús),y se sostiene en ella.

-Oye Sere hermosa,no quieres que tengamos un buen sexo,de paso te saco tu virginidad

-No se desubique o lo voy a tutiar estupido-le dice mientras lo empuja

-Eres brava,ven vamos a buscar a Azula y a Zafiro-decia Shann mientras la manoseaba por todos lados

- ¿Vieron eso?-decia Darien que estaba junto con Mina y Yaten a unos pasos de Serena y Shann

-Serena esta enferma,y el estupido ese la esta tocando

-No lo permitire Mina ,por supuesto que no

-Espera Darien sigamoslo hasta donde llegan

En eso Serena y Shann llegan a la tienda de ropa donde suelen ir con Azula y ven saliendo a ella y a Zafiro del probador todos despeinados y de manera muy cariñosa

-Azula, ¿Donde diablos estabas?,es muy tarde

-Calma Sere,estaba con Zafiro,toma un cigarillo

-Azula,tenemos que irnos

-Hermosa,Sere, ven conmigo-decia Zafiro mientras la agarraba y Azula se quedaba con Shann a los besos

-Zafiro por favor es tarde!

-No me importa fuma y dame un beso

-No quiero besarte ahora

-Anda dame un beso

-Dejame Zafiro-decia Serena mientras forcejeaba y fumaba su cigarillo para evitar besarlo

En eso entran Darien,Mina y Yaten,Darien se enfurece por como Zafiro forcejea con Serena

-Zafiro dejala

-Primo,que gusto verte

- ¿Que haces aqui tonto?

-Serena,estas toda drogada y borracha,vamos a tu casa

-SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA MALNACIDO!

-SERENA,POR DIOS NO HABLES ASÍ!

-CALLATE MINA QUE TU BIEN QUE CUERNEAS A YATEN CON ESTE MALDITO HIJO DE UNA PROSTITUTA DEBE SER

-Serena eso no es cierto

-Por Dios Yaten,Mina te enga a,con este hijo de una bien puta debe ser

-MI MADRE NO ES UNA PROTITUTA,TU ERES UNA MALDITA!-decia Darien mientras la abofeteo muy fuerte

-Darien,no la golpees por favor-le decia Yaten asustado por la reacion de Darien

-Oye maldito, ¿Quien eres tu para golpear a Sere?

-Callate maldita ramera drogadita,por tu culpa Serena esta asi y Darien la golpeo

-Oye rubiecita estupida no le hables asi a mi novia

-Tu callate sinverguenza!-decia Darien enojado

-Darien maldito desgraciado,vas a pagar eso-decia Serena mientras se incorporaba

-No vuelvas a golpearla

-Por culpa tuya Zafiro golpie a una mujer, ¿YA VIERON LO QUE ME HICIERON HACER?-decia Darien dirigiendose a Azula, Shann y Zafiro

-Oyeme estupido nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que esta insulsa te haya dicho cosas que no te agradan,y si tu le pegaste es poque tu lo quisiste

-BASTA ZAFIRO LLEVARE A SERENA A SU CASA!

-Sere se ira a casa conmigo,yo resido ahi

-Vendras tu tambien pero te iras pronto,porque hare que te saquen de la casa de ella,tu la envenenas con tu veneno de vibora

-Vamonos de aqui

-Adios amorcito,adios Zaff

-Adios chiquis jaja!-respondian los dos riéndose

-Zafiro no me importa si eres mi primo pero te lo hare

- ¿Que me haras maldito?

-Esto!-Darien le proporciona unj golpe a Zafiro y lo deja tirado en el suelo mientras que los chicos se dirigen a la casa de Serena

-ME LA VAS A PAGAR IDIOTA!-gritaba Zafiro

Mientras los chicos ivan caminando a la casa de Serena ,entre peleas e insultos y de todo llegan a la casa de Serena donde Ikuko esta en la puerta furiosa

-USTEDES!VENGAN ACA!, 'COMO PUDISTE SERENA MENTIRME Y ESCAPARTE DEL CINE?

-Eso no te importa mama

-SI ME IMPORTA Y TU TAMBIEN AZULA, '¿QUE TIENEN EN SUS CABEZAS IRSE POR AHI?

-AY CALLATE MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!-decia Serena con algo de dificultad

- ¿Serena?, ¿Que te ocurre?

-Señora su hija esta borracha y droga y Azula tambien

- ¿QUE'?,NO LO PUEDO CREER SERENA OTRA VEZ,ADENTRO AHORA MISMO USTEDES DOS

-BASTA MAMA NO SOY TU PUTA ESCLAVA MALDITA,ERES UNA PUTA MALDITA

- ¿QUE COSAS DICES NIÑA MALCRIADA?

-Serena,no le hables asi a tu mama

-CALLATE MINA,A TI NADIE TE PIDIO OPINION

-VAMOS ADENTRO JOVENCITA-decia Ikuko mientras las entraba a la fuerza a Azula y a Serena,Darien Mina y Yaten entraron tambien

-SERENA NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTES DE ESA MANERA,SOY TU MADRE TIENES QUE RESPETARME,ERES UNA MALEDUCADA

-Y TU ERES UNA MALDITA RESENTIDA DIVORCIADA

-CALLATE NIÑA ESTÚPIDA

Entre los gritos Azula no podia parar de reirse y Haruka se acerco para ver que eran esos gritos

-Por Dios!, ¿Que son esos gritos?, ¿Serena que te paso?

-VETE DE ESTA CASA MALDITA RAMERA CALLEJERA!

-NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTES MALDITA ESTUPITA

-CALLATE PUTA!

-Jajaja,esto es mejor que ir al cine

- ¿De que demonios te ries ramera?

-De esto Mina,Serena se hace respetar

-Callate Azula que tu provocaste eso,señora,yo soy Darien Chiba,y esta chica provoco todo esto,ella hace que Serena se comporte así

-NO TE METAS IDIOTA,QUE JURE QUE PAGARAS POR LA ABOFETADA

- ¿TE ABOFETEO SERENA?

-PUES CLARO,LE DIJE QUE SU MADRE ES UNA PUTA,UNA COMO TU MAMA,POR CUERNIAR A MI PADRE ME QUEDE SIN EL,PUTA,MALDITA RAMERA ERES TU

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE!,MALDITA NIÑA ENFERMA,CALLATEEEEEEEEEE!-le grita Ikuko mientras le da una abofetada que la tira al suelo

-Iku,por Dios no la golpees

-CALLATE TU TAMBIEN AZULA!,EN CUANTO KAROLINET LLEGE TE IRAS CON ELLA

-AZULA NO SE VA DE AQUI MALDITA,ERES UNA SUCIA RAMERA,TE VAS A PUDRIR SOLA,TE ODIO ERES MI MADRE Y TE ODIO RAMERA SUCIA Y PUTA!

-BASTA NIÑA ESTUPIDA QUE ME ESTAS CANSANDO!-grita Haruka

-CALLATE MALDITA OPORTUNISTA,VE A TENER SEXO CON ALGUN VECINO ASI GANAS TU DINERO Y TE IRAS DE AQUI

-Serena,amiga por Dios,no digas esas cosas deja a esta vibora de Azula vuelve a ser la misma que eras

-VAYANSE DE AQUI NO LOS QUIERO VER!-gritaba Serena mientras le arrojaba cosas a Mina y a Yaten

-Nos iremos Serena,pero no te dejaremos,Mina y yo buscaremos una solucion,tranquila se ora Ikuko-decia Yaten mientras se ivan

-Señora,esta chica es la responsable

-No he echo nada yo Serena es la que se comporta así

-VETE DE AQUI MALDITO TE ODIO!TE ODIO!Y ATI HARUKA Y A TI MAMA PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!RAMERAAAAAAAAAA! PUDRITE SOLA

-SERENAAAAAAAAAAAA,MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,ESTUPIDA ERES,UNA ESTUPIDA NI A MALDITA ESO ES LO QUE ERES SERENA UNA MALDITA

Serena se fue para su habitacion con Azula y se encuentra que su cama estan Hotaru y Hachiko

-Despierta Hotaru,llevate a Hachiko

- ¿Que sucede?

-Vete de mi habitacion con el perro

Hotaru sale de la habitacion,Serena traba la puerta y se queda con Azula,mientras en la sala se encuentran Haruka con Darien e Ikuko que esta ultima esta llorando

-Tranquila Ikuko,Serena es una vibora venenosa,ya las pagara

-Haruka es mi hija,mi hija no era asi,oh Dios mio ¿Por que?,no puede ser-decia Ikuko llorando

-Señora tranquiliceze es culpa de Azula saquela de esta casa

-Me quiero morir,no valgo nada mi hija de odia,quiero morirme ahora mismo Diossssss noooo!

-Señora no diga eso tranquila,que le subira la presion

-Gracias Darien,lamento haberte conocido asi,pero...quisiera morirme,me estoy muriendo,estoy tan dolida por dentro,se me esta rompiendo el corazon

-Serena esta niña maldita la va a pagar

-No,Serena es uan victima de Azula,por favor señora hagame caso cuando tenga la oportunidad saque a esa chica de esta casa,y ahora vaya a acostarse,tengo que irme

Ikuko solo lloraba desconsoladamente,asi que Haruka despidio a Darien.

Mientras Ikuko iva a su habitacion acompa ada de Haruka

- ¿Que hare Haruka?,dime de una vez ¿Que hare?

-Procura descansar por ahora,ya veremos lo que pasa mañana,descansa-decia Haruka mientras salia de la habitacion y se encontro con Hotaru

-Pequeña ¿Que haces despierta?, ¿Te despertaron los gritos?

- ¿Cuales gritos?,no me desperte porque Serena fue a la habitacion y me dijo que me vaya

-Entiendo,ven vamos a dormir

Mientras Darien caminaba junto on Mina y Yaten quien los habia esperado en la esquina

-No puedo creer todo lo que paso,Azula es una vibora, ¿Vieron como se reia cinicamente?-decia Yaten algo molesto

-Si lo se,pero esta vez tomare otra clase de ayuda,la alejare lo mas pronto de esa idiota

-Darien,Serena no era asi,Serena esta enferma,Azula enfermo a mi amiga,hay que ayudarla-decia Mina

-Si Mina,vamos a ayudar a Serena

-Si,no dejare a Serena ahora menos que nunca

-Yo te apoyo amor-decia Yaten abranzandola

-Y yo tambien,ayudare a Serena,porque me enamore de ella,amo a Serena

- ¿La amas?

-Si Mina,ya se que la golpie,ese no era yo,me arrepiento ene el alma de haberlo echo,pero la voy a ayudar,admito que esta es la peor noche que pase

-Si un desastre la noche Darien-dijo Yaten

-La noche desastroza diria yo-dijo Mina mirando ahcia el cielo

Asi los chicos seguian caminando,Mina con su tristeza,Yaten con su asombro y Darien con su decision de ayudar a la personita con la cual se habia enamorado.

Era la peor noche que todos habian tenido,esperaro que no terminara mal esa tormentosa y desastroza noche que han tenido.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores**: **¿Que les parecio?,bueno exagere un poco creo yo,perdonen a los fanaticos de Lita si ofendo por como actuo en este capitulo,pero la pobre no aguanto mas.**  
><strong>Como veran Serena esta enferma de adicion y una muy mala nfluencia de Azula,ella se aprovecha de su ingenuidad para hacer que termine asi,pero Serena en realidad es buena persona.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo,y disculpen la tardanza,y lean y comenten,quiero agradecer los que me dejan comentarios,y voy a actualizar lo mas pronto que puedan.<strong>  
><strong>Bueno les dejo este alocado capitulo jajaja,espero que les guste,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11:''La oracion y el lirio hermoso''**

Mina y Yaten se despidieron de Darien entonces Yaten acompaño a Mina a su casa.

-Tranquila amor,ya Serena se recuperara

-Es que nunca la vi asi,Dios mio,Serena esta mal,no puede seguir así-decía Mina llorando

-No amor,no llores por favor,vamos ve a descansar,ma ana es domingo y estaré contigo durante todo el dia

-De acuerdo Yaten

-Adios amor te amo muchisimo

-Y yo a ti mi dulce Mina,adios y hasta mañana

Yaten se retira dejando a Mina en su casa una vez dentro de su habitacion se mete en su cama y poco a poco se duerme.

Al dia siguiente,son las 9:00 AM Kenji aparece en la casa de Serena donde Ikuko lo esperaba sentada en el portico y habia estado llorando

-Ikuko vine lo mas rapido que pude ,me llamaste muy tarde,dijiste que era urgente tuve que dejar a Sammy con su niñera

-Si es urgente Kenji,se trata sobre Serena

- ¿Que le sucedio?

-Esta incontrolabre,rebelde,necesito que te la lleves

- ¿Pero que dices Ikuko?

-Necesito que te la lleves un tiempo,esta perdida,Serena es otra,no la uedo tenr mas aqui,cambio mucho y no la puedo controlar,llevatela por favor

-Pero,no puedo estoy con Sammy y yo...

-Pues llevatela y traeme a Sammy,llevate a Serena por favor Kenji

-Mira Ikuko calmate,yo hablare con ella y arreglare para ver que hare con ella y Sammy

-De acuerdo,pero por favor si puedes llevatela de aqui y traeme a Sammy

-Ire a verla

Kenji entra y va directo al jardin donde se encuentra Serena sentada en una reposera descansando y se acerca a ella

-Hola Serena

Serena no contesta lo mira fijamente y no le habla

- ¿No piensas contestarme?

-Dime que es lo que quieres y te contestare

-Veo que estas molesta por algo

-Si,memolesta que no me dejen hacer lo que quiero,me molesta que mi mama no me deje en paz,y que tu me hayas abandonado

-Yo no te abandone hija,los problemas conmigo y tu madre no tienen nada que ver contigo y Sammy

- ¿Por que has venido entonces?,ya se mama te pidio que me lleves contigo

-Bueno hija ,tu sabes que hubo varios problemas aqui,y que tu madre extraña a Sammy y como yo a ti ,eres mi orgullo

- ¿Tu orgullo?, ¿Yo soy tu orgullo?

-Claro hija

-Si claro,si yo soy tu orgullo no me hubieras abandonado,no hubieras permitido que viva con mi madre y no te hubieras esfumado como el gusano que eres

-Cuidado como te refieres a mi!,si me lleve a Sammy es porque me extrañaba y tu preferiste quedarte con tu mama

-Pues aqui me quedare,no me ire aunque tu y esa lo quiera

-No hables asi de tu madre

- Sabes que papa vete al demonio como siempre los has echo tu orgullo te dice que eres un maldito fracasado que nunca va a conseguir nada,solo a una esposa que te mete el cuerno!,ahora tu orgullo te lo dice

-TEN MAS RESPETO CONMIGO,SERENA!,NO PERMITIRE QUE HABLES ASI DE MI O DE TU MADRE! Y TE IRAS CONMIGO

-VETE AL DEMONIO MALDITO!

- ¿Sabes que?,me equivoque no eres mi orgullo eres una verguenza para mi,me averguenzo de que seas asi

-Y A MI ME AVERGUENZAS QUE SEAS MI PADRE!

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron sentir a Kenji un poco mal y solo la miro fijamente y pudo hablar demasdiado serio

-En cuanto pueda te vienes conmigo-y se retiro sin ni siquiera despedirse

Kenji camino a la salida y se despidio de Ikuko

-Adios,y en cuanto pueda me la llevare y te traere a Sammy

-De acuerdo

Asi se fue Kenji dejando a Ikuko bastante mal

Mientras tanto Darien estaba con Andrew en el Crown conversando de lo que habia sucedido esa noche

-Dios mio Serena esta mal de la cabeza

-Andrew,Serena es victima de aquella perra y esos malditos

-Pero por culpa de ella suspendieron a Lita

-Por culpa de Serena no,y no discutamos por favor que todavia debo arreglar unas cuentas con mi tia,lo de Zafiro no se queda asi nomas

En eso entra Zafiro y escucha todo

- Que quedo pendiente?

- ¿Que haces aqui?

-Ey,primo si mal no recuerdo este es el Crown Center y es un lugar publico,asi que esta de mas tu pregunta

-Esta bien,consume y vete de aqui

-Tu no me echas idiota

-Y tu Zafiro habias dicho que no vendrias a este tipo de lugares porque no eran de tu clase y odias a Andrew

-Es verdad,pero aun asi vine

-Bueno entonces ¿Que deseas Zafiro?

-A ver quiero una malteada de chocolate y una torta bombon

-De acuerdo

-Anda mesero deprisa que no tengo todo el dia

-Oye idiota no le digas asi a mi amigo...

-Dejalo Darien,esas absurdas palabras me entran por un oido y me salen por el otro

- ¿Seguro?,porque no me molestaria darle otro buen golpecito con mucho gusto

-Ay primo, ¿Piensas que por tu estupida caricia te voy a tener miedo yo a ti jaja,soñador

-Óyeme una cosa maldito,no me importa si eres mi primo no me importa si Andrew esta presente ni este sea el lugar apropiado,y tampoco me importa si ire a prision,pero oyeme bien,intentas algo mas como lo de anoche y contaras los minuto,  
>porque aqui ahora mismo podrian ser los ultimos de tu estupida,patetica y maldita vida<p>

-No te tengo miedo idiota,eres igual de insulso como esa Serena,pero por lo menos jugare un poco mas con ella, ¿Sabes algo?,le practique el sexo oral,debiste escucharla como gritaba la muy puta,porque es lo que es una puta arrastrada que si puedo hasta la mataria

-VETE DE AQUI MALDITO ANTES QUE TE DESCUARTIZE YO MISMO!-gritaba Darien mientras se paraba a diriguirse para atacar a Zafiro

-Calmate Darien por el amor de Dios!-lo sujetaba Andrew mientras las personas miraba asustadas por la escena cosa que algunos se fueron casi corriendo

-DEJAME ANDREW QUE VOY A MATAR A ESTE MALDITO IMBECIL

-IMBECIL ERES TU,UN HIJO DE PUTA IGUAL QUE ESA ESTUPIDA DE SERENA,SABES QUE GRITA Y LA CHUPA COMO LAS MEJORES PORQUE A MI TAMBIEN ME LO HIZO

-VETE MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!-en ese momento Darien se posa arriba de Zafiro y lo golpea y este tambien golpea a Darien,mientras Andrew y otros clientes los separan

-Basta Darien,contrale,por favor!,ven conmigo, y tu Zafiro fuera de mi local

-Oye mesero estupido no me trajiste lo que te pedi

-Fuera de aqui!-decia Andrew mientras le dio un empujon entonces Zafiro se retiro maldiciendolos a Darien y a Andrew

-Me hubieras dejado que yo mismo lo mate

-Escuchate Darien por Dios!, contrólate ¿Quieres?,disculpen todos por lo ocurrido y si quieren pueden irse

Algunas personas le pagaron a Andrew y se fueron,otras decidieron quedarse,mientras Andrew llevo a Darien atras

-Dios mio,este es un hijo de puta que me las va apagar

-No Darien,no cometas locuras por favor

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste Andrew?,dijo que seria capaz de matar a Serena

Darien lo escuche,y no te rebajes como el,el no seria capaz de hacerlo

-Si lo hara,el muy cobarde se cree que las mujeres sirven para lo que el se le antoje,el muy cobarde lo hara

-Entonces denuncialo como amenaza de muerte,hay testigos

-Si pero me vieron a mi amenazandolo tambien

-Darien,yo te ayudare a denunciar a ese maldito que tienes de primo,tengo mis contactos,pero prometeme que no hasras locuras

-Andrew!

-Promete que no hasras ninguna locura

-Esta bien te lo prometo

-De acuerdo

Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena,Azula y Serena estan vestidas y maquilladas muy exageradamente

-Azula me veo linda asi!

-Pues claro toda una picarona eres

-Se me ve el arito en el ombligo

-Es un buen detalle

-Si lo es

De repente aparece Ikuko y las ve como estas vestidas,como prostitutas drisfrazadas

- ¿Que hacen asi vestidas?

-No me molestes de nuevo

- ¿Que tienes ahi Serena?, ¿Que es?

-Nada

-Dejame verlo

-Dejame de molestar

-QUIERO VER !

En eso Ikuko le levanta la remera y le ve el arito en su ombligo,Ikuko lo queda viendo horrorizada

-Serena, ¿Que significa eso?

- ¿Esto?,jaja-decia Serena en tono de burla

-No te burles, ¿Cuando te lo hiciste?

-Ay mama hace un millon de años,pero como sabes eres muy lenta para darte cuenta y mira tambien me hize esto-decia mientras le mostraba el arito en la lengua

- ¿Por que haces eso?

Las chicas se reian y se burlaban de ellas

-Mama,tiene una patetica vida,un patetico trabajo y un patetico ex esposo y quieres convertir mi vida patetica como la tuya

- ¿QUE DIJISTE?

-Ay, lo que oiste por favor! jajaja

-No habla mas fuerte que no te escucho

-Como quieras ven Azula,vamonos

-Adios Iku

Las chicas se fueron dejando a Ikuko horrorizada

_''Llevatela pronto Kenji,por favor llevatela pronto''_

Mientras Serena y Azula...

-Tu mama sigue siendo pesada

- ¿Y como crees?,despues de lo que hemos echo tranquila no va a estar

-Pues piensa que haremos porque tu mama ya no la paso,estuvo suave lo de anoche,pero esto no se vale

-Ya,calmate Azula,algo se nos ocurrira

-No,esperate que se me acaba de ocurrir algo a mi

Mientras en la casa de Darien,el conversaba nuevamente con su padre por teléfono

_-Hijo me has dejado helado por todo lo que me has dicho de Serena Tsukino_

-Pues te digo la verdad papa,Serena se drogo y le dijo unas cuantas a su madre a sus amigos y a mi,hasta nos arrojo cosas

-_Dios mio,no crei que esta chica seria un problema_

-No papa,es una chica muy inocente,que por querer tener una amistad que no le convenía cambio,y mira la estan engatusando

-_Dios,pero me dejaste consternado lo de Zafiro_

-Si papa,se atrevio a amenazarme,y yo no me quedo atras pero esto no se quedara asi,lo voy a denunciar,cueste lo que cueste

-_Creo que es lo mejor,hablare yo con mi hermana,este chico no puede hacer mas da o de lo que les esta haciendo a ti y a esa niña _

-Por supuesto que no papa,no permitire que Zafiro siga haciendonos daño ni el ni sus amigitos

_-Bien hijo,yo debo colgar estoy algo cansado y quiero dormir_

-De acuerdo papa nos vemos mañana

-_Adiós hijo_

-Adios papa

Mientras en la casa de Mina,ella conversaba con sus padres

-Hija no puedo creer lo que nos estas contando

-Pues creerlo papa,Serena se volvio desquiciada y todo por la culpa de esa maldita ramera y de esos deserebrados y el bastardo de Zafiro

-Pobre chiquilla,y pobre Ikuko,todavia no se como pudo permitir esa amistad

-A lo mejor Azula invento una historieta para que Ikuko la acepte,esa es capaz de todo

-Hijita no te desanimes,ya veras que Serena sera la misma

-Akiko, ¿Eso como lo sabes tu?

-Masato, es que yo conosco a Serena y es tan inocente como nuestra hija,esta siendo enga ada,pero se dara cuenta ya lo veras,ademas esto le hubiera pasado a Mina

- ¿A mi?

-Si,seguro,tu admirabas a Azula

-Si antes de meterse con Serena,es una maldita prostituta

-Tranquila hija todo se va a solucionar

Asi paso la tarde del domingo para todos.

Al dia siguiente era lunes a la ma ana las chicas se disponian ir a la escuela

-Mama, ¿Podemos pasar?

-Pasen, ¿Que sucede?

-Mama queremos hacerte una peticion y que nos hagas un favor

- Que sucede ¿Serena?

-Con Azula queriamos pedirte si adoptarias a Azula,veras su madre esta en la carcel,Karolinet nunca esta y su tio la violaba,y constantemente la visita a Karolinet

-Bueno yo...

-Por favor Iku,seria una buena manera de empezar de cero,y mejorar las cosas aquí,por favor

-Lo voy a pensar,pero antes ¿Que les paso en la cara?

Serena y Azula se miraron fijamente una a la otra

_**Analepsis**_

_Serena y Azula se encontraban en la habitacion jugando a golpearse brutalmente_

_-Vamos fracasada golpeame-decia Azula y Serena le dio un buen golpe y le revento el labio_

_-Y ahora tu puta anda-Azula la golpeo muy fuerte que tambien le revento el labio y le dejo una buena marca_

_-jaaajaja-se reian las dos luego seguian golpeandose hasta que Serena se desmayo por un tiempo_

_-Despierta Sere,anda DESPIERTA!-Azula la samarreaba muy bruscamente hasta que la desperto_

_-Esoty fatal_

_-Yo tambien,vamos a maquillarnos_

_Asi las dos se maquillaron como prostitutas y se diriguieron a la cocina_

_**Fin del Analepsis**_

-No es nada mama ,vamos que se hace tarde

-Las llevare,que entro al trabajo mas temprano hoy

Asi las chicas van junto a Ikuko en su auto una vez llegando a la escuela

-Gracias mama

-Gracias Iku

-De nada,Azula adelantate,Serena quiero hablarte

-Bien-Azula se retira

- ¿Que ocurre mama?

- ¿Por que me obligaste a pensar que voy a hacer?,sabes que no puedo negarmelo en frente de ella si desea que la adopte

-Lo se mama y te quiero mucho adios

-Pero Serena-Serena se habia bajado del auto,Ikuko no hizo nada mas que irse era inutil hablar con Serena

- ¿Que sucede Sere?

-Tonterias Azula

Mientras tanto Mina se acerca a Serena

-Hola Serena

- ¿Que quieres tu aqui?

-Me preocupe mucho por ti el sabado por favor deja a esta idiota de amiga y vuelve a nosotras

-Oye estupida no me digas idiota porque te va a pesar

-Le estoy hablando a Serena no a ti

-No hay nada que hablar,vete Mina y dejame en paz

-Pero Serena...

-Pero nada,me ire a drogar con Azula

-Serena por favor no lo hagas!

Serena no hizo caso y se drogo con Azula y sus amigos,hoy Zafiro no fue al colegio cosa que preocupo a Serena

-Hoy Zafiro no vino

-Por tu culpa linda

- ¿Por que es mi culpa Diamante?

-Por lo del sabado,pero no importa,es un tonto bueno para nada

Los chicos seguian drogandose hasta que entraron al salon las clases transcurrieron nomales

-Mina, ¿Que te sucede?, ¿No estaras asi por Serena?

-Ay Amy,claro que lo estoy

-Pero Mina por su culpa Lita esta suspendida

-No fue su culpa y ustedes lo saben,me preocupa todo, Azula va a terminar por hacerle da o

- ¿Daño?

-Claro,les conte lo del sabado,Azula no descansara hasta casi matar a Serena de tanta droga que le da

-Mina no Exageres

-No exagero Rei alla ustedes si no piensan en Serena,yo si pienso y mucho en ella,es mi amiga

Amy y Rei se quedan mudas pero algo dudosas por lo que Mina les acaba de contar,las clases finalizan todos salen,Mina va a su casa y sus padres no están,se pone a comer algo y ver television luego de un rato decde dormir una siesta,pero antes decide hacer algo primero.

-_''Dios, padre celestia y de Jesucristo ya se que no he sido una buena cristiana y aunque mis amigas tengan otras creencias,yo te pido por favor que ayudes a mi amiga Serena,por favor ayudala que vea que Azula es una mala persona y ayudala a renconciliarse con nosotras sus amigas y con su mama,ella esta siendo enga ada,por favor ayudala a abrir los ojos,te lo pido por favor por meio de tu hijo,por favor ayuda a mi amiga Serena a que vea que la adolescencia es una linda edad y que no se puede sufrir a los catorce años''_

Mientras Mina oraba en la casa de Serena en su cama un lindo lirio de color lila aparecio misteriosamente en su cama

Serena entra a su habitacion para buscar un cuaderno donde descubre el lirio

-Que hermoso lirio,hasta tiene un delicado perfume, ¿Me pregunto como llego aqui?,pero bueno lo pondre en agua

Mientras Ikuko y Azula

-Por favor Iku,adoptame,Karolinet esta muy lejos y si me quedo con su novio me hara cosas feas,como me hacia mi tio,cosas horribles

- ¿Cosas horribles?

-Si,cuando tenia 8 años me metia cosas por la vaguina y despues me quedama una vez me quemo con un cigarrillo sufri mucho

-Ya veo,pero igual tendre que pensarlo Azula ,yo no puedo adoptar asi como asi,ademas su comportamiento no fue muy bueno

-Cambiaremos por favor

-Como te dije tendre que verlo

-Como digas

-Me alegro

Mientras tanto Mina y Yaten

-Mina espero que Dios Jehova como dirian otros te haya escuchado tu oracion

-Pues yo si tengo fe en el en nuestro creador, ¿Acaso tu no crees?

-Yo si creo y le tengo fe pero...no me gusta molestarlo

-Nunca lo molestas si pides algo que valga la pena

-Tienes razon amor

Justo en ese momento Serena se dirigia hasta el super sola y se topa con Darien

-Oye, ten cuidado cabeza de chorlito!

-Ay eres tu otra vez

-Pues claro,veo que tu estas sola, ¿No me digas que te diste cuenta quien es Azula y decidiste dejar esa vida loca que llevas?

-Eso no te importa,pero no,Azula es mi mejor amiga,y yo te hare pagar todo lo que me hiciste el sabado a la noche

- ¿Que te hice?,pero si tu te emborachaste y te drogaste y estabas como una loca,y le faltaste el respeto a tu madre,eso no lo tolero

-Si claro no sabia que tu eres tan hombre parta golpearme de esa manera

-Por favor Serena,no queria hacerlo estaba cegado ,me pusiste nervioso pero perdoname,tu no merecias esa cachetada

-Claro que no,pero me la diste

-Serena,por favor date cuenta que esa chica no es una buena amiga,te esta usando,si fuera tu amiga ¿Te presionaria a que te contamines tu cuerpo con drogas y alcohol?

-Bueno ella...

- ¿Y haria que te cortaras sabiendo que te puedes lastimar mal y podrias morir?, ¿Que clase de amiga hace eso?

-Ella me hace madurar,cosas que Mina ni las otras lo hacen

-Dime Serena, ¿Cuando eran amigas se cortaban?, ¿Se drogaban y hacian que tengas choques con tu mama?

-Pues no pero ellas...

-Dime, ¿Ellas cuando estabas enferma o cuando estabas e ''peligro'' ellas te defendian o te ayudaban?

- ¿Que tiene esto que ver con Azula?

-CONTESTAME !

-Esta bien ellas siempre fueron asi conmigo

- ¿Y Azula?, ¿Te dijo algun dia que te va defender o a cuidar como la buena amiga que dice ser?

-Bueno ella...

- ¿Ella que Serena?

-No,porque ella es diferente

-Difrenete,de acuerdo,solo te dire algo,Serena tienes catorce años,eres joven ,no te arruines la vida por personas que no valgan la pena mientras que hay personas que si valen,y se preocupan por ti como yo,abre los ojos Serena

Serena se quedo en silencio,por primera vez se puso a pensar las palabras de Darien, ¿Que haria Azula si ella necesita de su ayuda?,decidio preguntarselo despues y asi entro al super tratandose de olvidar un poco esa charla.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:****Aqui les dejo otro capitulo,espero que les haya gustado y perdonen si era algo cortito,bueno ustedes pensarab que este capitulo.**  
><strong>Bueno ustedes se habran dado cuenta que este capitulo se parece a la seire''La rosa de Guadalupe'',bueno hice algo parecido no todas mis historias va a hacer asi,<strong>  
><strong>me gusta la serie aunque no soy catolica soy de otra religion pero me gusta ese programa y queria hacer algo parecido en algunas historias,<strong>  
><strong>pero como veran no aparecio una rosa blanca sino un lirio,espero que no se enojen si hice como una version de ese programa.<strong>  
><strong>Bueno pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,y espero que comenten que me gusta que me dejen comentarios.<strong>  
><strong>Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	13. Una duda y una decepcion

Capitulo 13: ''Una Duda y una decepcion''

Despues de sailor del supermercado Serena se dirigia a su casa ya que su madre no estaba la recibio Azula

-Hasta que por fin llegas Sere

-Disculpa Azula habia mucha gente

-Me alegro

-Azula, Donde esta mi mama?

-Tuvo que salir pero no tarda

-Bien,ven tomemos un poco de te

-Si

Las chicas se sientan en la mesa de la cocina y Serena esta muy pensantiva mirando a Azula,cosa que Azula se da cuenta.

-Sere, Que sucede?

-Azula, Tu eres mi amiga?

- Por que la pregunta?

-Respondeme

-Claro que soy tu amiga,pero A que se debe tu pregunta?

-Bueno,es que te queria preguntar si yo algun dia necesitaria de tu ayuda, Me la darias?

-Bueno...depende

- Depende de que?

-De la situacion,no sea cosa que me hunda por ayudarte a ti,cosa que tu eres grande y te sabras defender

-Bueno,pero y si estoy en peligro Serias capaz de defenderme como buena amiga?

-Sere,depende de la situacion,tu eres grande y te puedes defender sola,ademas si estas en peligro no podre hacer nada,bueno mas que correr

- Correr?

-Claro correr por mi vida

- Y por la mia?

-Tu eres grande,y puedes salvar tu propia vida

Serena se quedo sin habla quedo muy sorprendida por la respuesta de su ''mejor amiga''

- Por que te quedaste callada Azula?

-No por nada-Serena la miraba sorprendida y por primera vez veia que el odioso de Darien Chiba tenia razon

-Chicas ya llegue!-decia Ikuko llegando

-Vamos Sere

-Si Azula

Mientras en el departamento de Darien

-Papa!,Que bueno que llegaste!

-Hola hijo,tambien me alegro mucho de verte, Sabes?Estuve telefoneando a Kenji y por lo que veo su hija lo decpciono mucho

- De verdad?

-Si hijo,segun el vio a su hija muy distinta,como perdida,ni hablar de muy flaca y palida,pero tiene un color apagado en sus ojos segun el,  
>Dios mio yo no conosco a esa chiquilla pero no puedo imaginarmela<p>

-Creelo papa, oye Y mama?

-Tu madre estuvo con jaqueca y desidio quedarse en casa

-Ya veo despues le hablare por telefono pero ven cenemos que necesitamos conversar

Asi Darien paso todo el dia con su papa,asi paso la noche en casa de Serena las dos se encuentran en la habitacion

-Oye Sere, Por que me hacias esas preguntas hoy?

-Solo queria ver que eres mi amiga

-Claro que soy tu amiga, aunque eres una estupida y a veces no captes nada

- Sabes Azula?,las chicas me decian lo mismo que tu

- Que cosa?

-Que era su amiga aunque no me decian que yo era estupida ,sino que era una princesa

-Ja esas deserebradas, Lo ves?,te llenaban de mentiras esas no eran amigas

-Tienes razon Azula tu eres mi mejor amiga

-Gracias y tu ya lo sabias,ahora durmamos que tengo mucho sue o

-Buenas noches Azula-decia Serena pensativa,aunque la considera su mejor amiga quedo algo decepcionada por lo que le habia dicho mientras tomaban el te

Al otro dia las chicas estan a punto de ir a la escuela

-Chicas, No piensan desayunar?

-Gracias Iku pero Sere no tiene hambre

-Pero Azula,deben comer algo casi nunca comen ,encima de eso fuman

- Como sabes que fumamos?

- Como se?,mira-decia Ikuko mientras le moestraba un cigarrillo de tabaco

-Iku,yo...

-Se lo encontre en la habitacion mientras fui a barrer

-Bueno no puedes prohibirnos fumar

-No claro,pero te dire algo,Serena acaba de cumplir catorce a os,y no voy a permitir que ella se arruine la vida por hacerse la maduray tu en cuando Karolinet vuelva hablaremos

-Esta bien Iku

-Biem

Serena se acerca a ellas

-Vamonos Azula

-Serena ven a desayunar

-No quiero

-Serena se que fumas asi que...

-DEJAME DE MOLESTAR VIEJA ZORRA!

-SERENA...

Las chicas salieron corriendo riendose

-Tu mama me hace enojar Sere

- Por que?

-Es muy metiche,pero dejala ahora veo porque eres boba

Serena la quedo mirando fijamente

- Que te ocurre?, No me digas que esas idiotas a las que llamas de amigas no decian eso?

-En realidad no,todas nos llevabamos bien y nunca pelie asi con mama ni ellas tampoco se cansaban de ella

-Ah bueno,otras mentirosas,estas bastante rara conmigo amiga,se te olvida que te saque de ese infierno de envidiosas y mentirosas

- Envidiosas?

-Si envidiosas por que tu eres la mas linda que esas

-No lo sabia

-Bueno tu lo sabes

Van llegando a la puerta de la escuela donde se encuentran con el grupito de siempre

-Ya llegaron era hora

-Hola mi amor-decia Azula besando a Shann

-Hola Serena

-Hola Shann

- Como dijiste?

-Perdon,se or Toriyama

-Oyeme estupida por tu culpa mi primo no la pasa bien

- De que hablas Diamante?

-Que tu y y el estupido de Darien Chiba hicieron que castigaran a Zafiro

-Oye no es mi culpa

-No puede ser tu culpa pero me vengare,te has ganado un nuevo enemigo idiota

-Basta Diamante no seas pesado,ven Sere-decia Azula

-Azula iremos con ustedes-decian Shann y los demas menos Diamante y Beryl

-Esa es una idiota

-Lo que tu digas Diamante

Mientras que Serena y los demas se drogaban hasta que se dio cuenta la hora que es

-Es hora de estudiar

Los chicos van a sus respectivos salones,mientras Serena entra al salon se encuentra con el profesor de biologia

-Se orita Tsukino,veo que usted no sabe llegar temprano

-Bueno perdon

- Has echo tu rabajo?

- Que trabajo?

- En donde esta su cabeza se orita Tsukino?

-Es que fallecio mi abuela y no hemos estado,y bueno un poco mal estuvimos

-Basta de mentiras Se orita Tsukino,vaya a la oficina del director ahora mismo

Serena salio maldiciendo,y fue hasta el ba o

-Malditos sean todos!-decia mientras estaba Sahori mirandola

-Clamate

-De acuerdo, Quieres ir al muelle a vender dorgas?

-No puedo,es que haremos una pelicula sobre seres mitologicos y me toco ser sirena,adios

-Adios-decia mientras se dio vuelta y se pinto un poco el labio que tenia lastimado

Mas tarde en el auto con Azula y su madre

-Serena-decia Ikuko algo amargada

-Ya no se ni deletrar la palabra ''comedia''

-De acuerdo vamonos,tennemos que irnos

- A donde vamos mama?

-Ya veras Serena

Van llegando hasta la casa de Azula

-Vamos

- Por que vinimos hasta aca?

-Vamos

Van hacia dentro de la casa de Azula encuentran a Karolinet llorando

-Hola

-Azula,Serena,no queria que me vieran,me han asaltado y me lastimaron

-Pobrecilla-decia Ikuko

-No es nada no queria que Azula me viera asi,pero en fin , Te ofresco una crebeza?

-De acuerdo

-Te la traere-decia retirandose

-De acuerdo,bien Azula nos quedaremos un rato mas y luego despues iremos a buscar tus cosas querida

- Que dices?, No me vas a adoptar?

-Bueno Azula,Karolinet ha vuelto y tu sabes

Azula se va corriendo hasta el patio mientras Serena va tras ella

-Azula,ven por favor

Serena la ve llorando en el patio

-Azula tu sabias que intente que mi mama te pudiera adoptar pero se entere que Karolinet volvio y bueno...

-Vete Serena

-Pero Azula...

-VETE DE AQUI SERENA!

Serena se fue dejandola llorar

-Me las van a pagar todos-pensaba Azula

Continuara...

Estimados lectores:Aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta buenisima historia,quiero agradecer por los comentarios que recibi,  
>ya vemos como Serena dudo de Azula y como se le caera la careta,tambien quiero aclarar que esta historia es de drama,<br>y aca vemos un lado dramatico de Serena,se muy bien que Serena es alegre pero aqui en la historia vimos como ella cambio de ser alegre a una joven perdida,  
>y dramatica,este fic es una adatacion de la pelicula ''Alos trece'' obvio que esta modificada,esta protagonizada por Nikki Reed,la que protagoniza a Rosalie en crepusculo.<br>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y lean y comenten.

Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.

Atentamente Sailor Gaby.  
> <p>


	14. La traición y sus consecuencias

**Capitulo 13:''La traición y sus consecuencias''**

-Ya pasaron dos días desde que Azula se fue de la casa de Serena,todo estaba un poco tranquilo

-Adiós mama iré a la escuela

-Sere,ven a desayunar

-No quiero

-Pero Serena

-Déjame mama no quiero desayunar adiós

Serena salio de su casa directo para su escuela,dejando a Ikuko de nuevo pensativa pero esta vez solo mas calmada

Llegando a la escuela se encuentra con Sahori Y Beryl

-Hola chicas-decía Serena pero las otras ni la escucharon

De pronto aparece Azula con Sahnn y llama a las chicas pero ignora a Serena cosa que deja a Serena muy preocupada

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí

-Diamante, ¿Que sucede?

-Aun lo preguntas maldita, míralo por tu misma-decía Diamante mientras le mostraba un afiche

-No,no puede ser

-Si puede ser, míralo,mira lo que dice

Serena leía un afiche que tenia una foto de ella y este decía _''Soy una dulce puta que le gusta jalonar,y me drogo con heroína y crack ademas me gusta regalarme a cualquiera que este dispuesto,porque soy una virgen desesperada,__llámenme al 755-834 los espero y la pasaremos bien''_

-Dios mio, ¿Diamante Por que hiciste esto?

-Piensas que fui yo,te equivocas,bueno se me hubiera ocurrido algo peor,y demostrar lo puta que eres-decía mientras le agarra por la espalda

-Suéltame Diamante

- ¿Que te suelte?, ¿Por que?,si en tu afiche dijiste que eras una virgen desesperada,y yo te cumplirte tus deseos

-No,yo no dije esas cosas,tu lo hiciste

-Mira idiota,yo no hice este hermoso afiche,fue la diosa de Azula quien lo hizo

- ¿Azula?,no puede ser ella es incapaz de hacerlo,no te creo nada

-Pues ese es tu problema si lo crees o no pero ella misma me ha dicho que eras una maldita prostituta, Sabes que?,te odio y te haré todo lo posible para hundirte

-Suéltame Diamante,y no te creo Azula es mi amiga-decía Serena mientras se alejaba corriendo

-''No sabes lo que te espera maldita''-pensaba Diamante mientras la miraba escapar

Serena caminaba a su salón y veía varios afiches tirados y muchos chicos la miraban algunos se burlaban,entonces ella agarro todos los que pudo y los tiro al cesto de basura,hasta que por fin entro al salón

-Serena veo que llegaste temprano hoy

-Así es profesora

-Quiero que luego te quedes quiero hablarte acerca de esos afiches,pero ahora empecemos con la clase

Serena se fue a sentar y al lado de ella estaba Mina

-Serena

-Mina no estoy de humor así que no quiero escucharte

-Serena Azula le estuvo hablando a mis padres y creo un afiche de Internet diciendo cosas feas de ti

-Azula no pudo haber sido

-Si Serena,Azula fue,abre tus ojos azules y date cuenta quien es esa perversa mujer que te esta manipulando y te mata de a poco

-Pero Azula es mi amiga,cosa que tu y las demás no lo son

-Entiéndeme Serena,Azula no te quiere como nosotras si,por favor Serena no quiero perderte

Serena se quedo callada solo la miraba así paso la clase hasta que toco el timbre del recreo

-Bien salgan al recreo,Serena necesito hablarte

-Usted dirá profesora Kaiou

-Serena,veo que no estas consciente que no has asistido a casi todas mis clases,tu desempeño a bajado tu conducta es casi desastrosa

-Profesora no se debe hacer tanto problema,muchos alumnos son como yo , así se trata la adolescencia

-La adolescencia es una etapa feliz,no para sufrir y tu tienes 14 años,y estas por muy mal camino

-Otra vez el chisme ese...

-No es ningún chisme,la propia Azula Weatherly ha dicho tus problemas con el alcohol y las drogas,y como le influenciaste a esa loca vida que tu llevas,Serena no se que te a ocurrido,pero tu fuiste el tema principal del consejo educativo,Azula ha manchado tu buen nombre,porque se que tu no erres esa persona siniestra que ella dice.

-Azula no es capaz de decir esas cosas

-Si lo dijo,te mancho a ti,sabes con tus malas notas podrías repetir el año

- ¿QUE?

-Calma pero tu estas a tiempo de no repetirlo,no se como hayas podido cambiar así eras una alumna ejemplar,inteligente y con un buen don que tu no lo cuidas,tu poema salio primero al principio de la clase

- ¿Puedo irme ya profesora?

-Vete,solo espero que puedas recuperarte, mírate como estas,necesitas ayuda pronto

Serena salio al recreo callada todavía no pudo creer lo que Azula hizo

Mientras tanto en las calles Lita se dirigía al Cronw a ver a su novio ya que ella no fue a la escuela cuando de pronto

-Hola estúpida

-Azula , ¿Que diablos haces aquí?

-Vine a verte,vine con mi novio porque quiere mostrarte algo

-Yo me iré,vete Azula

-Querida Lita,yo dije que te iba a cobrar todas las que has dicho de mi

-Solo dije verdades maldita arpía y vete de aquí antes que yo te golpee y te desfigure esa horrenda cara que tienes

-Oye no le hables así a mi novia

-Tu no te metas señor Shann Toriyama!

-Ven acá!-decía Shan mientras sujetaba a Lita de un brazo

-Oye estúpido suéltame, suéltame idiota!

-CÁLLATE!-decía Shann mientras le daba una cachetada

-Déjala Shan yo me ocupo

-Maldita no te saldrás con la tuya,te juro que te arrepentirás

-No lo creo,porque no estarás viva para vencerme-decía Azula mientras sacaba su arma

- ¿QUE PIENSAS HACER MALDITA RAMERA?

-TE VOY A MATAR,YA TE LO DIJE,A TI Y A ESAS MALNACIDAS Y LA IDIOTA DE SERENA QUE NO SIRVE LAS MATARE

-YO SABIA QUE ERAS UNA FALSA,PERO TE VA A PESAR PORQUE LE DIRÉ A LA POLICÍA QUE TIENES UN ARMA Y QUE NOS INTENTAS MATAR

-NO LO HARÁS PORQUE ESTARÁS MUERTA,MALDITA,TE VOY A MATAR-en ese momento Azula le dispara a Lita dejándola herida ella y Shann salen corriendo

-Vayámonos Shan!-decía Azula mientras corrían

Justo en ese momento Andrew pasaba por ahí y veía un grupo de gente acercándose y cuando se acerca ve a Lita en el piso

-DIOS MIO!LITA MI AMOR!-decía Andrew llorando

-Andrew...fue..ella...Azula...

-Lita no te esfuerces,vas a estar bien mi amor,POR FAVOR! LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!

-Serena...va...a...matarla..por ...vor...ayuden..la

-Serena,Lita tranquila ,aguanta que todo estará bien amor todo estará bien-Andrew estaba llorando hasta que por fin llegaron las ambulancias y la trasladan al hospital Andrew va con ella

Mientras en la escuela Serena ya estaba saliendo cuando de repente en la calle se encuentra con Zafiro

-Oye maldita, Quien te creías tu para decirme que soy un agresor de mujeres?

-Zafiro, De donde sacas eso?,yo no he dicho nada

-No te hagas,que Azula me dijo todo tu malefico plan,tu eres una rata asquerosa una vividora

-Eres un enfermo Zafiro Black,no se que te dijo Azula,pero yo no soy nada de lo que tu dices

-Ah no!,me mientes,sabes Azula me ha dicho que tu eres virgen,pues ahora te quitare eso

En ese momento Zafiro agarra a Serena y la trae hacia el

-Detente Zafiro, ¿Que piensas hacer?

-Ahora lo sabrás ramera

-NO, SUÉLTAME POR FAVOR!

Zafiro no le hace caso hasta que alguien grita

-OIGAN! ¿QUE SUCEDE?

-Maldita sea!,esto no termina-dice Zafiro mientras le da una cachetada

-Vete idiota!

-AZULA ME MANTIENE INFORMADO MALDITA!

-OYE VUELVE AQUÍ!-decía Darien apareciendo

- ¿Que haces aqui?

-Serena, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ese idiota de Zafiro intento abusar de mi

- ¿QUE?

-QUE EL IDIOTA DE TU PRIMO QUISO ABUSAR DE MI,PORQUE LE INFORMARON QUE YO LO ACUSE DE UN AGRESOR DE MUJERES

- ¿Que tu que le dijiste?

-Yo no le dije nada es toda una mentira

- ¿Y de donde saco eso Serena?

-El dijo que Azula lo mantiene informado,el dijo que ella se lo dijo

-Ella se lo dijo,estoy seguro

-No lo creo ella no seria capaz

- ¿Todavía crees en ella?

-No lo se

-Serena por favor abre tus hermosos ojos cielo, y date cuenta quien es Azula

-Darien,se sincero, ¿Por que me ayudas?

-Ya te lo dije Serena,me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi,Serena mi Serena

-Darien debo hablar con Azula,debo ir a casa,Darien gracias

- ¿Por que?

-Por alejar a Zafiro

-Ya te dije mis motivos Serena

-Debo volver a casa

-Te acompaño

-No gracias Darien,pero,no quiero que tu tengas problemas por mi culpa

-Por mi no hay problema,anda vamos te llevare en mi auto

-De acuerdo solo porque esta vez me defendiste

Los dos se suben a su auto,Serena esta en silencio y lo mira mientras el conduce,mientras ella pensaba

'_'No es odioso como me lo dijeron Azula y Zafiro,es una buena persona,no entiendo que me pasa porque siento estas cosas cuando lo veo,¿Me estaré enamorando de Darien?''_

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Serena

-Bien Darien gracias de nuevo,y gracias por traerme a casa

-No te preocupes,pero por favor si necesitas algo hoy estaré en la casa de Yaten

- ¿De Yaten?

-Si es que nos hicimos amigos,pero por favor acuérdate de lo que te acabo de decir

- No creo que necesite algo Darien,pero gracias por preocuparte

-No me lo agradezcas,es que se nota que no estas bien

-No importa,debo entrar, adiós Darien y gracias

Diciendo esta se baja del auto y entra a la casa que para su sorpresa estaba su mama sentada en el sillón llorando,estaban también Azula y Karolinet.

-Hola,Azula Karolinet, ¿Como te sientes?

-Hola Serena,me siento mejor,pero gracias

- ¿Que sucede?

-Serena hija,quiero hablar contigo

-Déjame ir al baño por favor

-De acuerdo,pero deja tu bolso

Serena dejo su cartera arriba de la mesa y se fue hacia al baño no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-Serena

-Azula, ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

-Tuve que contarlo todo,lo de las drogas y lo demás

- ¿Que?

-Sere,te quiero eres buena amiga,pero estemos juntas en esto por favor

-Por supuesto Azula,vamos a la sala

-Vamos

Una vez las chicas en la sala,Serena pregunta nuevamente que ocurría

-Bien, ¿De querías hablarme mama ?

-Yo te respondo Serena-decía Karolinet

- ¿Que ocurre?

En ese momento Karolinet agarra una caja y tira su contenido en la mesa,cosa que Serena se da cuenta y se pone nerviosa

-Hija, ¿Puedes explicarme que significa esto?

-Yo...

-No pongas excusas Serena,Azula nos contó todo,nos mostró todos tus escondites y todas las cosas que has robado

- ¿Que?

-Hija, Por que tenias 850 dolares en tu cartera?

-No puede ser

-Azula,nos dijo cuando le robabas a tu madre y cuando comprabas la droga y como la incitaste a que se drogue

-Azula, ¿Que demonios dijiste?

-Dije la verdad Sere,tu siempre querías drogarte incluso cuando te decía que dejaras de hacerlo incluso cuando robaste

- ¿Que estas diciendo?,tu también robaste,y tu me incitaste a drogarme,hasta me decias que si no lo hacia era una tonta y que no serias mi amiga y todo eso

-Hija, ¿Tu robaste?

-Si gracias a ella,Azula,eres una traidora!

-No lo soy,tu eres una mala persona Serena,tu decías siempre que querías drogarte y fumar y me incitabas a que yo lo haga también eres malvada

-Tu eres una gran mentirosa Azula,las chicas tenían razón y también Darien eres un falsa arpía y traidora

-Y tu eres una ladrona

-No me llames así

-Pero Serena,tu fuiste la que robaste el dinero

- ¿Por que hija?, ¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Habla fuerte mama que no te oigo,y no fui yo sola,Azula también lo hizo ella me decía que era una estúpida y que no iba a ser mas amiga mía si no hacia todo eso

-Mentirosa

-Hija,me hubieras pedido dinero

- ¿Y tu me lo darías?

-Bien,nos mudaremos a Osaka y no veras de nuevo a Azula,Serena decepcionaste a tu mama,mientes robas y te drogas incentivando a Azula,suerte que me di cuenta yo y no la policía,actúas como una ni a dulce pero en realidad eres una despiadada y una mala influencia

- ¿Que?-pregunto Ikuko algo sorprendida

-Tu motivaste a Azula a cometer delitos,eres una malcriada y claro tienes los malos ejemplos de padres divorciados,eres una psicópata debías haber estado internada en un loquero hace mucho

-ERES UNA MENTIROSA KAROLINET IGUAL QUE AZULA

-Y TU ERES UNA MALDITA DESPIADADA OPORTUNISTA Y VIVIDORA

Ikuko en ese momento se enoja por lo que había dicho Karolinet

-Oye,mi hija no es ninguna psicópata

-CLARO QUE LO ES MUY MALA INFLUENCIA PARA LOS JÓVENES Y PARA AZULA QUE ES UNA SANTA

- SERENA JUGABA CON MUÑECAS ANTES DE JUNTARSE CON AZULA Y ERA MUY DISTINTA Y TENIA AMIGAS MUY DISTINTAS A AZULA

-CLARO COMO LA MADRE PUTA DEFIENDE A SU HIJA PUTA

-NO TE PERMITO QUE LE DIGAS TODAS ESAS COSAS A SERENA PORQUE CONOZCO BIEN A MI HIJA Y SI ELLA ES LO QUE ES AHORA ES GRACIAS A AZULA

-BASTA POR FAVOR,AZULA TE ODIO

-SERENA ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA Y GOLPEADORA

- ¿GOLPEADORA?

-Así es mira como la ha golpeado a Azula

-Idiota,solo jugábamos,ella también me golpeo

-Serena no es capaz de hacer semejante cosa,mucho menos golpear

-Si que me golpeo y me dejo muy mal

-No solo eso mira esto-dice Karolinet mientras le agarra el brazo a Serena

-OYE SUÉLTAME IDIOTA

-SUELTA A MI HIJA AHORA MISMO!

-SUÉLTAME MALDITA FRANKENTEIN!

-Mira esto Ikuko,tu hija se corta-le dice mientras le muestra el brazo lastimado mientras Serena lloraba

-Dios mio!

-Azula decía que los estigmas te hacían sentir mejor,ella me obligo hacerlos,y decía que era una estúpida si no los hacia-decía Serena llorando

-Y lo eres Serena,aunque te pedí que lo hicieras eres una estúpida un hazme reír y si te he usado,pero no como tu que me hayas echo todo el da o que hiciste de querer matarme a golpes

-MENTIROSA TE ODIO AZULA,TODAS TENÍAN RAZÓN ERES UNA MALDITA,TU ME DECÍAS QUE ERA UNA ESTÚPIDA Y AUNQUE HACIA TODO LO QUE ME DECÍAS, DECÍAS QUE YO NUNCA IBA A ENTENDER NADA PORQUE ERA ESTÚPIDA

-LA MALDITA ERES TU PUTA,ERES UNA MALNACIDA Y ME LLEVARE A AZULA LEJOS DE TI PARA QUE DEJES DE ENVERNAR

-BASTA YA! LÁRGUENSE DE MI CASA LAS DOS Y NO VUELVAN NUNCA MAS-gritaba Ikuko furiosa

-Claro que nos iremos,lejos de ustedes y de ti puta-decía Karolinet

-FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-Claro que me iré de aquí Iku, ¿QUIEN QUIERE QUEDARSE EN ESTE BASURERO PAR DE ENFERMAS? ESTO NO TERMINA ACÁ!-gritaba Azula mientras se iba junto con Karolinet

Serena solo lloraba en el piso hasta que Ikuko se le acerca

-Serena,hija

-Déjame mama!tu me odias!no me quieres mas!

-Hija no digas esas cosas yo te quiero muchísimo

-No es cierto !

-Claro que es cierto hija,tu y tu hermano (aunque no viva con nosotras),son lo que mas quiero,y por ustedes daría mi vida

-Mama!

-Hija,te quiero mucho hija y siempre te querré,mi hijita

-Mama,Azula es una falsa,ella es mala

-Lo se hija,lo se,pero todo termino,vamos a tu habitación a descansar,vamos

Serena lloraba,y junto con su mama fueron a su habitación y las dos se recostaron en la cama mientras Serena seguía llorando

-Tranquila hija,ya paso,ahora veras las cosas como eran antes

-No mama,nada sera como antes,yo ya estoy manchada,y las chicas me odian como tu,no tengo arreglos

-Serena,hija,no te odio ya te lo dije,las chicas no te odian incluso Mina se preocupa por ti,y tienes arreglos,te vas a rehabilitar y seras la misma de antes,te lo aseguro

-Mama, perdóname,fui una estúpida perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir,estoy arrepentida de mi error,y me quiero recuperar

-Te recuperaras,yo te apoyare siempre

Así se quedaron hablando las dos hasta quedarse dormidas.

Horas después...

Serena se levanta de la cama cosa que Ikuko la despierta

-Serena, ¿A donde vas ?

-Necesito hablar con alguien, iré a ver a Mina,debo pedirle perdón

-Anda hija,ella te perdonara, según ella te iba a esperar a que vuelvas a ser la misma

-Eso espero, volveré mas tarde

-Llámame cualquier cosa

-De acuerdo

Serena iba caminando hacia la casa de Mina,y una vez que llega la atiende Akiko

-Serena,que sorpresa,pasa, Mina esta en la sala

-Hola Akiko,y gracias-decía Serena mientras se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraban Mina con Yaten y Darien,Mina lloraba

-Hola

-Serena,hola, ¿Que te ocurrió?

-Paso algo horrible

-Serena Que te sucedió por favor?-preguntaba Darien algo asustado

-Bueno...-Serena les contó todo lo que había sucedido,cosa que Darien Mina y Yaten se sorprendieron aunque esperaban que algo así pasara

-Dios mio!,AZULA ES UNA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA,LA VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS

-Cálmate Mina,por favor

- QUE ME CALME?,POR DIOS YATEN,ES UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA,LE ARRUINO LA VIDA A SERENA OBLIGANDO A HACER COSAS HORRIBLES PORQUE SINO ERA UNA ''ESTÚPIDA'',Y LUEGO LA MUY DESCARADA SE LAVA LAS MANOS DICIENDO QUE LA LOCA Y SINIESTRA ES SERENA CUANDO SOLO LE HACIA CASO PARA QUE LA ACEPTE,MALDITA AZULA!

-MINA TIENE RAZÓN ENCIMA MI PRIMO QUISO ABUSAR DE SERENA HOY,Y DIAMANTE LA AMENAZO,Y LUEGO LAS MENTIRAS DE AZULA,ELLOS LA VAN A PAGAR

-Por favor no,no quiero mas problemas de los que cause,solo quiero recuperarme

-Y lo harás Serena,pero ellos merecen ser castigados por toda la maldad que cometieron

-Pero yo también robe drogas

-No te preocupes Serena veras que tu no correrás la misma suerte de Azula

-Chicos debemos decirle la verdad a Serena

- ¿Que quieres decir Yaten?, Cual verdad?

-Yaten no creo que...

-Por favor Mina,tarde o temprano se enterara,ademas es una prueba mas para castigar a Azula

- ¿Que ocurre díganme?

-Yo te lo diré Serena

- Que cosa me dirás Mina?

-No te lo dije cuando viniste porque me contaste lo tuyo

-Mina cuando llegue estabas llorando, ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Por que lloras?

-Bueno... que...-dice llorando Mina

-MINA DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE OCURRE!

-Se trata de Lita-interrumpe Darien

- ¿Lita?, ¿Que paso con Lita?

-Azula junto con Shann hoy atacaron a Lita

- ¿Que?, ¿ATACARON A LITA?, ¿COMO SABES ESO?

-Andrew me lo contó después de haberte llevado a tu casa

-Dios mio!,pero, ¿Que paso?

-Azula le disparo a Lita dejándola muy mal herida

- QUE?,NO PUEDE SER LITA, COMO ESTA ELLA?

-Ella esta...-decía Mina llorando

- ¿COMO ESTA LITA?,¿MINA QUE LE SUCEDIÓ?,POR FAVOR DIME COMO SE ENCUENTRA LITA

-Ella esta...

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:Bien acá les dejo otro capitulo, Como esta Lita?,les dejo esa duda,****como verán ya Serena descubrió la verdad sobre Azula,una traidora y por supuesto no se quedara tranquila,****espero que este capitulo les haya gustado,y quiero agradecer a los que me dejan comentarios,muchas gracias lo que siguen la historia,****falta poco para que esta historia termine,pero todavía falta un poco mas,espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,lean y dejen comentarios.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	15. Angustias y unos buenos acontecimientos

**Capitulo 14:''Angustias y unos buenos acontecimientos''**

Serena estaba con los nervios de punta,ya casi al borde de la desesperacion

-MINA, POR EL AMOR SANTÍSIMO DE DIOS, CONTÉSTAME ¿COMO ESTA LITA?,POR FAVOR!

-Ella...esta...

- ¿COMO ESTA?-preguntaba Serena llorando desesperadamente

-En estado vegetativo

- ¿QUE?

-Asi es Serena,llego muy debil al hospital y la tuvieron que operar de urgencia,y quedo en estado de coma

-DIOS MIO,NO PUEDE SER,TODO ES MI CULPA,YO MATE A LITA,SOY UNA ASESINA,NOOOOOOOOOO,DIOS MIO NOOOOO,ASESINE A MI AMIGA

-No Serena,tu no tuviste la culpa,y Lita no esta muerta

-CLARO QUE SI DARIEN,TU NO ENTIENDES,LITA ES UNA MUY BUENA PERSONA UNA GRAN AMIGA,NUNCA LA VALORE Y POR MI CULPA,AZULA LE DISPARO,LA MATE,YO MATE A LITA,DIOS PERDONAME,PERDONAME LITA POR DIOS NOOOOOOOOO!-seguia llorando a los gritos en el piso desconsoladamente

-CLAMATE SERENA POR FAVOR!,NO ES TU CULPA AMIGA AZULA LO HIZO LO PAGARA,SERENA DEJA DE LLORAR ASI

-ES MI CULPA MINA!,MIA,MIA,MIA,PERDON POR FAVOR

-Serena tranquilizate,ven conmigo

-DEJAME DARIEN!

-VEN CONMIGO!-Darien la sujeto de la mano y la llevo a la cocina mientras ella seguia llorando y culpandose por todo

-Dios mio Yaten!,nunca vi a Serena asi,me parte el corazon todo esto,pero esta Azula lo pagara

- ¿Que piensas hacer Mina?

-No lo se,pero si la encuentro mas vale que se cuide,todavia le debo una buena golpiza

-Deberiamos denunciarla por intentar matar a Lita

-Andrew lo intento,pero como no hay testigos,no queda mas a que Lita despierte y ella misma cuente como fue todo

-Que mal!

-No te preocupes Yaten tengo fe de que Lita despertara

-Yo tambien,pero igual todo lo que esta pasando empezo por una mala compa ia

-Y asi empieza,segun mi mama hay veces que las consecuencias son peores,agradesco que Serena haya abierto los ojos pronto

En ese momento Darien se dirigue hacia ellos

-Darien, ¿Como se siente Serena?

-Esta mas calmada Mina,pero insiste en ir a ver a Lita

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Yaten,los horarios de visita terminan a las 21:00 hs y son recien las 20:30hs

-Pero es area renstringida

-Pero Darien puede hacernos pasar,de a uno

-Eso es cierto

-Pero no se,seria mejor mañana Serena debe descansar muchas alteraciones sufrio hoy

-Tienes razon Darien,le dire a Serena si se quiere quedar a dormir

-De acuerdo ire a buscarla

Serena se encuentra en la cocina derramando infinitas lagrimas hasta que Darien se le acerca

-Serena,Mina quiere invitarte a dormir

-Darien,no lo se despues de todo lo que le hice

-Serena todos cometemos errores,y Mina te perdono,es muy buena amiga

-Si,ella misma me decia que era mi ''amiga fiel'',Dios soy la peor de todas

-No Serena,no eres la peor,eres un gran persona,por fin te diste cuenta quien era Azula,ahora debes rehacer tu vida

-Darien, ¿Por que me ayudas?,dime la verdad

-Bueno Serena,yo ya te dije,mi padre me contaba como el tuyo hablaba mucho de ti,aunque eras muy chica para mi deseaba conocerte y ademas me imaginaba muy hermosa,asi fue cuando te conoci,tan hermosa,tan pura y tan fresca,hasta que cambiaste, lastima que no te hasyas vuelto a hacer ese hermoso peinado que te quedaba muy bien

-¿ De verdad que te gusto mi peinado?

-Si,es mas me gustaba como te vestias antes,igual que Mina

-Bueno es que Azula se burlo de mi diciendo que era una retardada y todo eso

-Por eso es que cambiaste por una burla y no tener personalidad propia,pero eso se puede cambiar,debes tener y defender tu personalidad propia

-Fui una debil,no se en que pensaba en ese momento,solo qeria ser su amiga,de ella tan linda y popular,solo tenia curiosidad de ser su amiga

-Todos cometemos errores sin pensar aunque a veces nos damos cuenta cuando es demasiado tarde,pero no todo esta perdido,siempre es bueno volver a empezar

-Sera dificil

-Dificil si,pero no imposible

-Es cierto,solo espero que me puedan perdonar los que he lastimado

-Lo haran,te perdonaran,Mina ya lo ha echo

-Mina es una gran persona,no se como pude ser tan estupida,tan ciega,y me lo advirtio y tu tambien me lo advertiste

-Ya te lo dije, todos cometemos errores,y tu aprendiste de lso tuyos,ademas Mina sigue siendo tu amiga,es mas queria invitarte a dormir

- ¿Yo?, ¿ Aquí?, ¿A dormir?, ¿Mina?

-Si Serena

-No creo que sea una buena idea

- ¿Y por que no?,Mina quiere que te quedes con ella

-Lo se pero me apena mucho despues de como la trate

-Serena,no te averguenzes de reparar tus errores,ya te lo dije todos los cometemos,me incluyo

-Darien, ¿No me digas que tu cometes errores?,tienes como 20 años y tan perfecto

-Nadie es perfecto Serena,y no importa la edad que tengamos nadie se salva de cometer errores,pero no hay que avergonzarse

-Puede ser,pero igual debo hablar con Mina y mi mama,ademas quiero ver a Lita

-Serena sera mejor que la veas ma ana ya es tarde para ir hoy

-No podre dormir esta noche

-Tranquila Serena,ve con Mina

-De acuerdo

Serena se acerca a Mina y esta le pregunta si acepta quedarse en su casa

-Anda Serena,quedate necesitas distraerte,ademas estaremos como antes

- ¿De veras quieres que me quede contigo?

-Claro amiga,quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo,con tu amiga,tu verdadera amiga

-Me gustaria estar contigo Mina,eres la unica amiga que me quedo,y yo fui la causante de perder a mis unicas amigas

-No las perdiste Serena,ellas volveran con el tiempo te perdonaran,ademas yo estoy contigo

-Y no te olvides de mi Serena,porque yo igual que Mina seguiamos esperando a que te dieras cuenta de tu error,estuvimos contigo

-Es cierto lo que dice,ademas yo estuve tambien contigo Serena,igual que Mina y Yaten y tu madre que siempre te apoya en todo,Serena no estas sola

-Todavia me tengo asco a mi misma por todo lo que he echo,tengo una angustia que no me deja

-Es normal amiga,pero ya veras que con ayuda y apoyo de todos nosotros volveras a ser la misma Serena que eras antes

-Gracias,de verdad gracias

-LLamare a tu mama Serena,para que te de permiso de quedarte

-De acuerdo

Minutos despues de que Mina hablara con Ikuko fianlmente se acerco a Serena

-Bien amiga,vamos por tus cosas,tu mama diji que si

- ¿De verdad?,no entiendo nada

-Es que tu mama sabe que vendras a mi casa,y a mi si me conoce

-Entonces acompa ame tengo que cambiarme de ropa

-Vamos los 4 amiga

-Si-dijieron todos en coro

Los cuatro despues de caminar un buen rato llegan a la casa de Serena

-Vamos entren conmigo

Adentro de la casa se encuentra Ikuko esperando a Serena

-Hola Mina,hola chicos, ¿Que gusto verlos?

-Hola Ikuko,acompa amos a Serena,y estamos felices de que haya abierto los ojos,nos conto todo

-Si lo se,y lamento lo de Lita,espero que este bien

-Mama mañna ire a verla,y todos los dias que pueda hasta que despierte de su coma

-Serena

-Y a partir de ma ana ire con la psiocologa,porque me quiero rehabilitar

-Eso me parece bien hija

-Mama vine a buscar algunas cosas y cambiarme de ropa, ¿Tiraste mi antigua ropa?

-Por supuesto que no hija la guarde, ¿Acaso quieres vestirte como antes?

-Si mama,pasame mi ropa y la ropa interior y los zapatos

-Si claro

-Ahora regreso

-Serena voy contigo

-Claro Mina

Momentos mas tarde Serena se encuentra vestida con un vestido hasta la rodillas de flores y corazones rosa y unas sandalias blancas de poquito taco,y con un modesto maquillaje

-Estas muy linda Serena,como antes,estas lista

-Casi lista

- ¿Que te falta Serena?

-Peinarme

- ¿Peinarte?-preguntaban sorprendidas Ikuko y Mina

-Asi es,esperenme

Serena entra al baño a peinarse y unos minutos despues sale peinada con sus coletas como se peinaba antes

-Bien estoy lista

-Te ves linda Serena

-Hija me alegra que te hayas peinado con tus coletas

-Gracias,bien vamonos,nos vemos ma ana mama

-Hasta ma ana,y pasenla lindo,hija no te preocupes ya solucionaremos todo

Serena y Mina se dirigen a la sala donde se encuentran Darien y Yaten,tanto Yaten como Darien se sorprenden ver a Serena

-Ya vamonos

-Bien ni as las dejaremos en casa de Mina,vamonos

-Adios mama

-Adios hija

-Adios Ikuko-dijieron los demas

-Adios chicos

Minutos mas tarde mientras ivan a la casa de Mina

-Que suerte que tu mama te haya dejado venir a mi casa

-Por un momento no lo crei,pero si me dejo

-Bien chicas ya llegamos nosotros las dejamos asi conversan deben tener mucho de que hablar

-Si Darien,oye Darien,gracias nuevamente

-No tienes porque agradecermelo Serena

-Adios chicos

Ellas se despiden de Darien y Yaten,unas horas mas tardes en la habitacion de Mina

-Mina,mañana ire a ver a Lita,estoy decidida ir a verla y cuidarla

-Serena,no hace falta sacrificarte

-Es que no meresco su perdon,quiero recompensarle todos los malos momentos que paso y por mi culpa le dispararon

-No fue tu culpa

-Si lo fue

-Serena ya te dije...

-Mina no quiero discutir por favor

-De acuerdo amiga

- ¿Amiga?,gracias por vilver a llamarme amiga

-Y gracias a ti por haber entrado en razon

.Tu me ayudaste y gracias

-Sere,mejor vamos a descansar que asi ma ana temprano iremos juntas al hospital

-Asi es Mina

Así se quedaron dormidas pero Serena se durmió bastante intranquila,estaba muy preocupada por Lita,pero pudo conciliar el sueño

A la ma ana siguiente Serena y Mina acompa adas de Yaten y Darien llegan al hospital y se sorprenden al encontrarse con Amy y Rei

- ¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Tranquila Rei ella solo vino a ver a Lita

-JA!, ¿Despues de todo lo que le hizo?,por tu culpa ella esta aqui

-Estas equivocada Amy

-No Yaten no lo estoy,ella es la culpable de que Lita este como esta,postrada en una cama de hospital,gracias a tu querida amiga Azulita,debes estar feliz Serena,esto era lo que querias

-No Amy,yo no lo queria,y Azula y yo no somos mas amigas,ustedes tenian razon en todo,y no las quize escuchar,ella me traiciono es una maldita

-Y ahora vienes a llorarnos a nosotras,eres una estupida Serena,y te mereces este buen castigo

-No Rei,no vengo a llorarles,y si puedo merecer castigos,pero vine a ver a Lita,la cuidare

.No te atrevas

-Rei ella tiene derecho a verla

-Mina tu eres una traidora

-Te ije que yo consideraba a Serena como mi amiga y que la iva a esperar,y bien lo hizo,yo nunca deje de ser su amiga

-Alla tu si la prefieres

-No la prefiero,yo a todas las considero amigas,Rei ,Amy no sean injustas

-Dejalas Mina,yo las entiendo,les hize mucho mal,y yo solo quiero cuidar de Lita y pedirle perdon,chicas espero que algun dia me perdonen

-Nunca te lo perdonare Serena

-Yo opino como Amy

-Rei,eres muy injusta conmigo

- ¿Injusta?, ¿Yo?, ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO INJUSTA TU A MI?-decia Rei abofeteando a Serena

-Rei,no te pases

-No la deefiendas Darien

-Ella esta arrepentida,cometio un error,no la castigues tu

-Se lo merece

-Basta no se peleen,quiero ver a Lita

-No iras

-Si ira, esta en la habitacion 13

-Gracias Darien,esperenme necesito ver a Lita

Serena va directo a la habitacion mientras los chicos siguen discutiendo

-No puedo crerlo Mina,eres una traidora

-No soy ninguna traidora,yo les dije que seguia siendo amiga de Serena,y nunca deje de hablarle,ademas ya suficiente sufrio por culpa de esa

-Se lo merece por estupida

-Basta Rei no la llames estupida

-Yaten,tu tambien deja de defenderla

-No la defiendo,solo que yo tambien nunca deje de considerarla amiga,ademas no hay que ser injustos

-Mina y Yaten tienen razon,no sean injustas con Serena

Mientras tanto Serena habia llegdo a la habitacion y ahi se quedo viendo como Lita estaba acostada en ese feo estado vegetativo,mientras Serena le intentaba hablar

-''_Lita,querida amiga,yo no merezco mi culpa estas aquí yo soy la culpable que estés así, perdóname Lita,aunque no merezco tu perdón perdóname,fui una estúpida y de las mas grandes,te pido que me puedas perdonar amiga-decía ella bañada en lagrimas-Todavía recuerdo cuando eramos ni as,cuando te conocí todos te temían por ser ruda,y yo fui la única que me acerque sin miedo,de ahí empezamos a ser amigas querida Lita,y lo arruine,arruine a os de amistad pura y verdadera,pero te lo compensare,porque a partir de hoy vendré todos los días a cuidarte,y hasta que no te recuperes no dejare de venir lo prometo!''_

Así Serena cumplió su palabra,paso un mes Lita todavía estaba en estado vegetativo,pero Serena iba todos los días al hospital,la cuidaba,la peinaba y le llevaba flores y le hablaba mucho cosa que muchos admiraban.

-Buenos Dias

-Ah buenos dias Serena-la saluda la enfermera

- ¿Alguna mejora?,¿ O sigue igual?

-Lo lamento Serena todavia sigue igual

-Paso un mes,y todavia nada,

-Lo siento,pero no pierdas la fe

-Por supuesto que no,yo siempre tengo la esperanza que va a despertar

-Así me gusta,siempre pensando en positivo,y dime ¿Como te va con la psicóloga Meiou?

-Muy bien,me ayudo mucho,por fin pude retomar mi vida perdida,ahora siento que de a poco estoy encontrando paz en mi

-Eso es bueno,espero que sigas asi,me retirare asi te dejo con Lita,quien sabae que pueda pasar hoy

-Es verdad

Mientras tanto Darien y Andrew

- ¿Como te sientes Andrew?

- ¿Como crees Darien?,estoy mal,devastado,ya paso un mes de que Lita no despierta

-Lo se amigo,fue un mes duro para nosotros,mucho mas duro para Serena

-Ya lo se,yo no me olvido cuando me vino a pedir perdon,no la iva a perdonar,pero la vi tan arrepentida,tan mal a ella tambien,me partio el corazon verla asi

-Ni lo digas,estuvo rehabilitandose en todo este mes,pero esta mejorando,lo malo que no encontramos a Azula

-Esa maldita,ella y su novio pagaran lo que le hicieron a Lita

-Si es que vuelven ,pareciera que la tierra se los trago,ni siquyiera sus amigos saben

- ¿Y tu primo?

-Ese desgraciado se marcho,no lo vi hace un mes,pero me alegro mucho

-Yo tampoco quiero verlo,te juro que lo mataria tambien a el

-Tranquilo Andrew,bien debo irme al hospital,ademas quede con Serena ir a tomar un cafe

-Oye Darien,estuviste mucho con Serena todo este tiempo

-Es que nos hemos echo buenos amigos

-Ya veo como terminaran despues

-No empieces Andrew

-Es la verdad,mirate,su relacion de amigos es mucho mejor,van a todos lados juntos,se cuentan todo lo que hacen,faltaria el beso y ya son novios

-Basta Andrew,tengo que irme adios

-Adiós-decía Andrew mientras pensaba-''_Estos dos terminaran juntos,seguro que así sera''_

Mientras tanto en el hospital Serena estaba peinando a Lita en eso entra Mina

-Mina, ¿Como te dejaron entrar?

-Con el mismo pase que tu tienes Serena, ¿Como esta Lita?

-Igual,ya hacer un mes que esta asi

-Lo se amiga,oye ¿Has comido algo?

-No tengo hambre Mina

-Pero debes comer algo Serena

-No estoy para perder el tiempo comiendo

-Serena comer no es perder el tiempo,debes comer algo y descansar un poco mirate como estas

-Estoy bien

-No Serena,acuerdate que por culpas de esas malditas drogas que la idiota te daba tu cuerpo se debilito

-Mina eso era por mi anemia

-Si eso ayudo a que tu anemia empeorara,Serena debes cuidarte no me olvido de esa hemorragia que te agarro el jueves

-Bueno pero es normal en mi

-No,ahora come un sanwich de pescado que te hara bien

-Esta bien Mina

-Asi me gusta anda cometelo

-Oye Mina, ¿Amy y Rei vendrán también hoy?

-Me han dicho que si

-Espero que no me digan cosas horribles hoy

-Deberian hablar ustedes tres seguro todo se arreglara

-Ellas no me quieren hablar,me odian como me odiara Lita

-No te odian Serena,y Lita tampoco te odiara cuando sepa que tu la cuidaste durante todo este tiempo

-Eso espero Mina

**Dos meses después...**

Serena se encuentra cuidando como siempre a Lita mientras escribe su diario

Querido diario:

'_'Aquí estoy de nuevo,ya son tres meses de que mi querida amiga Lita esta en estado vegetativo,Dios mio me siento fatal,encima de todo Azula desapareció,mejor que se haya ido pero después de lo que le hizo a Lita deberían encerrarla,pagar por lo que le hizo,yo por suerte me pude recuperar la psicologa Septsuna Meiou me ha dicho mis progresos y que todavía soy joven y tengo una vida por delante,aunque me diga que no puedo vivir amargada a una fea experiencia.A pesar de todo algunas cosas están bien,mejore la relación con mama y Amy y Rei volvieron a ser mis amigas,parece mentira aun recuerdo lo que paso''_

**Analepsis**

Serena se encontraba en la habitacion de Lita poniendo flores hasta que entran Amy y Rei

-Amy ,Rei,vine a dejarle unas flores a Lita y a cuidarla ya las dejo solas

-Serena espera

- ¿Que sucede Rei?

-Serena,nos hemo dado cuenta que tu arrepentimiento era sincero

¿Que ?

-Lo que Rei quiere decir que nos demostraste que has cambiado totalmente y mira estuviste ya tres meses dedicandote a Lita,eres la misma Serena de antes

-Serena perdonanos,queremos volver a ser tus amigas

-Chicas ustedes deben perdonarme a mi por no valorarlas,quiero que volvamos a ser amigas

-Por supuesto-dijieron Amy y Rei Las tres se abrazaron justo entra Mina a la habitacion

-Vaya creo que somos otra vez el grupo de amigas

-Asi es ,ven aca Mina

Mina tambien se abrazo con las demas

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Así volvimos a ser amigas,solo faltaba Lita espero que me perdone,pero también paso algo lindo,Darien y yo nos volvimos muy amigos, íbamos a todos lados,nos contamos muchas cosas, ahí descubrí mis sentimientos por el y el por los míos, así es me puse de novia con Darien Chiba,ese día en el parque fue el mas lindo de mi vida''_

**Analepsis**

Era un lindo dia en el parque numero 10 Serena y Darien se encontraban tomando un helado en una banca

-Me algro mucho como te has recuperado Serena

-Fue grcias a la ayuda de la Psicologa Meiou,y a ti,Darien gracias por todo

- ¿A mi?

-Si,tu te preocupaste mucho por mi ,incluso cuando no te prestaba atencion,a veces me daba verguenza mirarte

- ¿Mirarme?

-Si Darien,pues la verdad me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi,tu forma dulce al expresarte hacia mi,pero despues tanto Azula como Zafiro han hablado mal de ti,me confudieron,y me sentia decepcionada

-Serena yo...siempre tuve ganas de conocerte,mi padre hablaba mucho de ti que segun tu padre eras su orgullo y una gran persona,y bueno yo queria conocer a esa gran persona que eres,una gran persona

-Darien no exageres

-No estoy exagerando,es una realidad

-Darien me has dejado sin palabras

-Pues yo te dire algo ,Serena me enamore de ti,fue a primera vista seguro,desaba que seas la dulce y hermosa Serena que eras y volviste a serlo y ahora quiero que estes conmigo,te amo Serena

-Darien,yo...tambien me enamore a primera vista,no me di cuenta,pero ya te amaba no quisiera que te vayas

-Serena, ¿ Aceptarías ser mi novia?

-Me gustaría,pero, ¿Tu si quieres?

-Por supuesto Serena

Darien se acerca a Serena y le da un lindo beso que terminan besandose apasionadamente

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Así nos hicimos novios estoy tan feliz,por fin tengo a mi príncipe de mis cuentos,eso me hace feliz,ay si Lita estaría despierta también vería todo esto,espero que me perdone algún día,Azula desapareció y me alegra pero...no estoy tranquila quiero que mi querida Lita despierte,y que me perdone aunque no merezca su perdón quiero que me perdone,Dios como pude hacerle eso''_

Serena deja de escribir y se acerca a Lita y con lagrimas en los ojos empieza a hablarle

_Lita ya pasaron 3 meses despierta por favor, perdóname amiga del alma perdóname nunca quise lastimarte,todo es mi culpa,si no hubiera cambiado, si no hubiera sido amiga de Azula y si hubiera sido como siempre fui contigo,nada absolutamente nada de esto hubiera pasado, perdóname-decía Serena llorando sobre la cama de Lita-Perdóname amiga,amiga eres mi amiga,Azula no tu y las demás son mis amigas,no fue mi intención lastimarte,por mi culpa estas aquí y no con tu novio ni con nosotras,aunque no lo merezco te pido perdón perdón PERDONAMEEEEEEEEEEE! __,amiga mía solo te pido __perdón_

Serena lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la cama y hasta que de repente...

-Te perdono- escucho Serena mientras alguien le acariciaban la cabeza

-Lita-pronuncio Serena asombrada y feliz

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores**: **Acá les dejo otro capitulo y lamento la tardanza,seguro se asustaron pensado que Lita murió bueno ahora ven que no,como verán este capitulo algo largo,pero quería mostrarle el cambio de Serena y los acontecimientos.**  
><strong>Con respecto a Azula,va a estar ausente un capitulo mas y no se preocupen que va a volver,obvio que si,ya falta poco para el final de esta historia,espero que les haya gustado,y por fin Serena y Darien son novios y quería que este capitulo sea dramático,me gusta el drama.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias a los que me dejan comentarios,de verdad muchas gracias por leer mi historia,espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>  
><strong>Lean y comenten,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.<strong>

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby**


	16. El despertar y Buenos acontecimientos

**Capitulo** **15 ''El despertar y buenos momentos**:''

-Te perdono-escucho Serena mientras alguien le acariciaba la cabeza

-Lita-pronuncio Serena asombrada y feliz

-Serena,te perdono,pero ¿Que haces aquí?

-Tranquila Lita iré a llamar al doctor vuelvo enseguida,que alegría que hayas despertado!

Serena fue corriendo a llamar al doctor,minutos mas tarde estaba el doctor revisando a Lita y también estaba Serena

- ¿Que paso?, ¿Por que estoy acostada?

- ¿No recuerdas lo que te paso?-pregunta el doctor a Lita

-Recuerdo que estaba peleándome con Azula y Shann y luego ella me apunto con un arma y nada mas y desperté

-Eso es lo ultimo que recuerdas

-Si solo eso, ¿Que sucedió?

-Bien Lita cuando tu novio te trajo yo te atendí y nos contó que esa chica Azula te disparo y que el te agarro antes que te desmayaras

-Dios mio, ¿Y Andrew?, ¿En donde esta?

-Andrew esta en camino lo acabo de llamar-dijo Serena

-Dios,se habrá asustado mucho de seguro tuvo que cerrar el Cronw

-No Lita,no lo cerro

- ¿Cuanto tiempo me quede dormida?

-Lita,estuviste en estado vegetativo 3 meses,cuando llegaste te extrajimos la bala y quedaste en coma-dijo el doctor muy serio

-Dios,no puede ser,pase tres meses acá en esta habitación y en esta cama

-Tranquila Lita,tuviste suerte,muchas personas tardan a os en despertarse,por suerte estas bien -Gracias doctor

-Agradece a tu amiga Serena

- ¿A Serena?

-En estos 3 meses estuvo aquí contigo

- ¿Es cierto Serena?

-Bueno ...yo...

-Claro que estuvo,la verdad tienes a una gran amiga

Lita la observo y recordó lo que la hizo despertar de su estado y miro a Serena que esta permanecía callada hasta entonces

-Cierto es una gran amiga-dijo Lita cosa que sorprendió a Serena

-Yo iré a ver si viene Andrew-dijo Serena saliendo en apuros de la habitación y muy sorprendida,ya que después de todo lo vivido Lita haya dicho eso

Una vez fuera de la habitación en el pasillo aparece Andrew que venia corriendo

-Serena!

-Andrew, despertó,Lita despertó-decía Serena mientras le daba un abrazo

-Gracias a Dios!-decía Andrew llorando

-Es un milagro,y ¿Sabes que Andrew?

- ¿Que?

-Mientras yo le hablaba como siempre se lo hacia le pedía perdón y ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que dijo cuando despertó?

- ¿Que dijo Serena?

-_''Te_ _perdono_'',eso me dijo ella a mi cuando desperto

-Serena Lita te ha perdonado, ¿Lo ves? ella te perdono

-No se Andrew,no se

-Ay Serena, ¿No te das cuenta?,te dijo que te perdonaba,incluso su primera palabra al despertar fue esa

-Si pero... a lo mejor lo dijo inconsciente acuérdate que estuvo 3 meses en coma y habrá soñado algo

-Eso puede ser,pero yo creo que si te perdono,Serena,Lita te perdono

-Mejor ve a verla,le avisare a los demás

Diciendo esto Andrew se dirige a la habitación donde se encuentra Lita y toca la puerta y puede pasar

-Adelante-dice el medico

-Con permiso,LITA!,AMOR! por fin despertaste!-decía Andrew mientras la abrazaba

-Andrew!,e han informado que estuve en coma por 3 meses

-Así es mi amor estuviste 3 meses acá en esta cama

-Bien los dejare un rato,pero volveré porque tengo que llevarte a hacerte unas pruebas

-Esta bien doc.,gracias

El doctor se retira dejando a la pareja solos

-Amor no sabes lo preocupado que estuve, pensé que no despertarías jamas

-Es que todo paso rápido para mi

- ¿Rápido?

-Si,pareciera ayer que nos encontramos con Azula apuntándome con el arma,luego so aba que estaba en un bonito lugar contigo y los demás

- ¿Soñaste con todos nosotros?

-Así es Andrew,incluida Serena y Darien, estábamos como en un parque,un paraíso como dirían los testigos de Jehova,tu sabes lo que ellos creen

-Si lo se

-Pero de repente estoy sola en un oscuro lugar y escucho a Serena hablándome,llorando pidiéndome perdón y yo quise hacerlo y la perdone

- ¿Despertaste cuando Serena te hablaba?

-Solo le dije que la perdonaba y ya estaba despierta

-Serena te ayudo a despertar y no solo eso cuido de ti en estos 3 meses

-Eso me dijo el doctor

En ese momento entra el doctor

-Lo siento pero tengo que interrumpirlos es que debemos hacerle unas pruebas a Lita,luego podrás verla otra vez

-De acuerdo,Lita estaré afuera

-No veremos después Andrew

Ambos se despiden con un tierno beso mientras los camilleros se llevan a Lita,y Andrew espera en el pasillo.

Minutos mas tarde aparecen las chicas junto a sus novios

-Hola Andrew,Serena nos aviso que Lita despertó-dijo Rei nerviosa

-Si despertó,gracias a Dios despertó

- ¿Como esta?, ¿La podemos ver?-dijo esta vez Amy

-Por el momento no,le estan realizando unas pruebas

- Pruebas?-pregunto Seiya

-Así es Seiya,le están realizando unas pruebas, así que no podemos verla ahora,por el momento

- ¿Tu ya la viste?-pregunto esta vez Taiky

-Si

- ¿Como la viste?

-Asombrada,un poco desorientada,pero esta bien

- ¿Como te sientes amigo?

-Ay Darien ahora que Lita ya despertó después de 3 meses estoy tranquilo

-Me alegro mucho,pero es un milagro que Lita despertó de su estado de coma

-Serena fue ese milagro

- ¿Serena?

Andrew les contó lo que Lita le había dicho a el sorprendiendo a todos de lo que acaban de escuchar

-Dios mio!,Serena la despertó-dijo Darien

-Serena solo le hablo como siempre lo estuvo haciendo estos 3 meses cuando la cuidaba-decia Yaten

-Y en si la ayudo a despertarse de ese largo sueño y diciendo que la perdonaba-dice Mina

-Así es chicos gracias a Serena,Lita esta despierta y nuevamente con nosotros

-No chicos no es para tanto-decía Serena apareciendo

-Claro que si Serena,eres un milagro-le decía Darien

-Pero, Acaso se olvidan las cosas malas que les hice a ustedes y a Lita?

-No,nos olvidamos Serena,como tampoco nos tu arrepentimiento sincero y las cosas buenas que hiciste por nosotros-dijo Mina

- ¿De verdad piensan eso de mi ?

-Por supuesto,eres una gran amiga Serena,la mejor-decía Rei sonriendole

-Te equivocaste,pero tienes derecho a cambiar y reparar tus errores como lo estas haciendo-dijo esta vez Amy

-Eres una muy buena persona-dijo Taiky

-Una gran amiga-decía Seiya esta vez

-Gracias,de verdad gracias a todos por haberme perdonado-decía Serena entre lagrimas

-Tu eres un ángel-le dijo Darien en el oído

-Tu también

Pasaron 20 minutos y se acerca el doctor

- ¿Doctor,como esta Lita?

-Las pruebas salieron bien así que estará solo 48 horas en observación todo salio bien,esta chica si que es fuerte

-Lita siempre lo fue,siempre fuerte y luchadora de la vida-decía Serena

-Así es,pero esta mucho mejor ahora y pueden verla

-Gracias doc.! decía Andrew feliz por lo que le había dicho el medico

-Bien sera mejor que entremos en orden-propuso Amy

-De acuerdo,entra tu primero Andrew

-No Darien,sera mejor que las chicas entren primero

- ¿Nosotras Andrew?

-Así es Mina,entren primero ustedes que son sus amigas

-De acuerdo vamos

Rei,Amy,Mina y Serena entraron a la habitación y vieron a Lita esperándolas con una linda sonrisa

-Chicas!

-Lita,que bueno que estés bien querida amiga-decía Amy mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias al Kami que estas bien,no sabes como le estuve orando por ti amiga-decía esta vez Rei mientras también la abrazaba

-Si que nos diste un buen susto le pedía a Dios que te despiertes sana y salva querida Lita-termino diciendo Mina mientras se unía al abrazo

Serena solo observaba la escena muy feliz pero no se animaba a abrazarlas a las chicas,cosa que no paso desapercibido por Lita

- ¿Que esperas Serena?,solo faltas tu

-Lita, ¿Quieres que te abrase?

-Por supuesto

-¿Por que?

-Simple,somos amigas,tu eres una gran amiga Serena,por preocuparte por mi incluso cuando te amenaze el golpearte,y por pedirme perdón por tus errores

- ¿Entonces me perdonas Lita?

-Si Serena,eso fue lo primero que dije según tu y Andrew

-Así es

-Serena,ven

-Mi querida amiga Lita,yo también le pedía a Dios que te cuide y que estés bien y ahora lo estas

-Si Serena,estoy bien

Las chicas continuaron abrazadas un ratito hasta que por fin decidieron conversar un poco antes que se vayan y dejen pasar a los demás

- ¿Y bien chicas?, ¿Que cosas ocurrieron estos tres meses sin mi?

-Bueno Lita Serena,Amy y Rei volvieron a ser amigas de vuelta,y ahora volvimos a ser las cinco amigas unidas

-Si me he dado cuenta de eso Mina,¿Tu Amy Sigues con Taiky?

-Por supuesto,nos amamos mucho y tenemos buenas metas para el futuro

- ¿Metas?, ¿Casarse y tener hijos?

-Ademas de eso,tenemos varios planes

-Como formar una biblioteca

-Mina,no digas eso,yo digo que estudiemos una carrera para a futuro

- ¿Carrera?

-Si Mina

-Ah,entonces si es una carrera sera un maratón de lectura

-No Mina,yo digo estudiar en la universidad alguna profesión algo que sigamos

-Por eso,abran una biblioteca y organicen maratones de lectura y ahí serán profesionales

- ¿Que estas diciendo?, ¿Profesionales?

-Si,profesionalmente come libros jjajaja

-Mina tu no cambias

-Bueno yo decía

-Hay chicas extra aba todo esto, ¿Y tu Rei?,sigues con Seiya

-Claro y nosotros también tenemos planes para el futuro

-Si,sus planes son trabajar con su abuelo atrayendo jovencitas para que Seiya les haga un entrenamiento especial

-Mina, cállate o te mato!

- Bueno yo decía

-Me imagino Reí que sabes que planes tendrán en mente

-Hacer bebes para que se agranden una generación de sacerdotes del templo hikawa

-Mina CIERRA ESA BOCOTA QUE TIENES O TE LA CERRARE YO MISMO!

-Bueno yo decía

-Ja,no digas nada

-Clama Rei,no te exasperes pareces una vieja taca a

-Tu como siempre Serena defendiendo a tu gemela extraviada,eres una tonta

-La tonta eres tu Rei

-No,lo eres tu

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no y no

-Que si y si

-Que no infinitas veces

-Que si infinitas mil veces

-Bueno basta ya!-las paro Amy

-Wohh,hace mucho que no las veo pelear como antes chicas

-Y así la veras seguido Lita,porque se me hace que estas dos vuelven a ser las taca as y gruñonas de antes

-Mina!-decían enojadas Serena y Rei

-Bueno yo decía

-Serena, ¿Y tu como has estado?

-Bueno Lita yo estuve cuidándote todos estos tres meses

-Si eso lo se

-Lita,ella venia desde la mañana y se quedaba hasta la noche

Lita solo escuchaba lo que Mina le decía

-No solo eso,te peinaba hacia que las enfermeras te cambiaran el camisón y las sabanas

- ¿De verdad Serena?

Serena solo asintió afirmativamente

-Siempre te traía flores,y así venia todos los días y todo el día

-Pero, ¿Dejaste de estudiar también para venir aquí?

-Bueno...Lita...yo..-decía Serena hasta que Mina la interrumpió

-No ella iba ala escuela con nosotras,pero venia a hacer las tareas aquí y hasta estudiaba para los exámenes aquí también

-Serena,te sacrificaste por mi

-Eres mi amiga,nunca debí meterme en malos pasos,pero gracias a Mina y Darien que siempre me apoyaron seguí adelante

-Claro,y hasta que Darien y ella terminaron siendo novios

-Mina por favor-decía Serena toda ruborizada

-Bueno yo decía

-Ja,Serena, ¿Si que eres novia de Darien ahora?

-Bueno Lita,si lo somos ,el me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi,solo que no lo quería reconocer ademas me ayudaron a no reconocerlo

-Ya me imagino quien fue,pero ¿Y el?

-El me había dicho que también le guste desde el primer día que me vio,por eso estaba muy interesado en salvarme de Azula y su grupito de amigos

-Y lo logro

-Un poco el y un poco yo,estuve en rehabilitación y la psicóloga que me atiende dice que estamos progresando

-Me pone feliz oírte decir eso Serena, veo que me trajeron flores-decía Lita mirando las flores que había en su habitación

-Si,todas te hemos traído flores-dijo Mina

Lita sonríe mirando las flores hasta que ve un hermoso lirio de color lila lo cual le gusto muchísimo

- ¿Y ese lirio?,esta muy hermoso

-Yo te lo traje Lita

- Tu Serena?, ¿En donde lo compraste?,esta muy lindo

-Bueno no lo compre, apareció misteriosamente en mi habitación hace ya 4 meses

-¿Cuatro meses?,parece como si hubiera crecido la flor hoy mismo,es decir no esta marchitado

-Lo se,es especial por eso te lo traje a ti

-Gracias Serena,esta bellisimo,me alegro por ti y suerte con Darien

-Si Serena,suerte pero cuidado en no hacernos tías pronto

-Mina!

-Bueno yo decía

-Gracias Lita,espero que tu también estés de suerte con Andrew estuvo también todos los días contigo,te extra o mucho

-Lo amo muchísimo

-Ay Lita el también te ama

- ¿Lo crees Mina?

-Claro,ademas ya una vez que despiertes el te tendrá de nuevo en su camita todo calentito para ti

-MINA!-grito Lita asustandolas a las chicas

-Bueno yo decía

-Mina deja de decir eso,por favor ya me tienes hasta los pelos con el ''**bueno** **yo ** **decía'**'

-Lo siento Rei

-Eres a veces insoportable como Serena

-Oye Rei no empieces

-Bueno yo decía

-Rei!-dijeron las demás

- ¿Que?

-Oye Serena, Que paso con la maldita esa?

-Lita,hace rato que no la he visto,ella me traiciono y se largo junto Karolinet su tutora

- Te traiciono?

-Si,fue con Karolinet a mi casa a decirle a mi mama todo lo que hicimos y cuando llegue Karolinet tenia todas las drogas que habíamos ocultado,pero ellas les dijeron a mi mama que la que insinuaba era yo y que yo era la despiadada malcriada y siniestra,todo lo que Azula era

-Que maldita!

-Pero cuando mama me defendió se pelearon entonces Karolinet le mostró mis cortaduras a mama y mama las echo y no las he vuelto a ver

-Dios todo lo que pasaste

-No solo eso Lita,el muy hijo de puta de Diamante Black la amenazo por meter en problemas a su primo

- ¿Que?

-Si,ademas Azula había antes que vaya a la casa de Serena, había echo afiches que hablaba muy mal de ella y le dijo Zafiro Black que Serena rumoreaba,  
>que el era un acosador y golpeador de mujeres,y quiso abusar de ella<p>

-Son unos malditos

-Calma,ellos desaparecieron,igual que Azula

-Me alegro y mucho que se haya ido esa bruja

-Lo se Mina,pero igual me da bronca,pero al fin y al cabo volvimos a estar unidas como cuando eramos chicas

-Ay Lita,amiga te extra e mucho

-Yo también Serena

-Oigan chicas,hagamos pasar a los chicos así la ven a Lita,nosotras iremos afuera

-Tienes razón Amy vamos-decía Rei mientras todas salían

Las chicas salían de la habitación y estaban los chicos esperándolas

-Pasen que Lita quiere verlos-decía Amy

-Gracias Amy-contestaron todos en coro

En ese momento todos entran a la habitación donde ella los recibe con una sonrisa,Andrew enseguida la va a abrazar

-Mi amor,me tenias muy preocupado,me alegro que estén bien

-Tranquilo Andrew estoy bien

-Me asuste y mucho

-No te preocupes Andrew,ahora estoy contigo

-Me alegra mucho que te hayas despertado,todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti amiga

-Gracias Seiya,pero el miedo ya paso,ahora lo mejor es volver a rehacer mi vida

-Eso es muy bueno,ademas eres joven y tuviste suerte,hay muchas personas que no despiertan del coma por a os

-Eso me dijo el medico Taiki,por cierto Darien,me entere que Serena y tu son novios,te felicito

-Gracias Lita,y si somos novios,ella es una gran persona Lita,ya se esta curando y vuelve a ser la misma Serena que tu conocías y del que mi padre hablaba

-Ella venia a verme muy seguido

-Si Lita,fue el remordimiento ,lo que la hizo sentir culpable por lo que te paso,pero por fin gracias a la ayuda psicológica que esta teniendo ella cada vez mas encuentra paz

-Y menos mal que esa maldita se haya ido,pero en cuanto salga de aqui pondre la denuncia en contra de ella y de su tutora

-Me parece bien

-Aun no puedo creer como Serena despues de como la trate haya venido a cuidarme

-Creelo Lita,porque aparte de Darien y las chicas,yo fui también testigo de como Serena arrepentida de sus errores te cuido y velo por ti estos tres meses,ya hasta hacia sus tareas escolares aqui-decia Yaten

-Es una gran amiga, debí ayudarla cuando caía en las trampas de Azula,pero yo estaba dolida y furiosa con Serena,furiosa porque la defendía y la elegía a esa que a nosotras

-Todos cometemos errores Lita

-Lo se amor,pero ya no quiero hablar de eso

-Tienes razón Lita no hablamos de cosas feas,ahora Serena esta con nosotros,tu estas bien,y ahora todos somos amigos,y podremos divertirnos y disfrutar de la vida

-Yaten tiene razón,ya hasta pareceríamos los super amigos-decia Seiya muy animado

Todos se echaron a reir, después de varios minutos se despidieron,ya que solo Andrew se quedaria con Lita a cuidarla,ya que ella era huérfana y justo su tutora estaba de viaje de trabajo en el extranjero por mucho tiempo,aunque estaba tratando de volver pronto cuando se entero que Lita despertó

Mientras tanto Serena y Darien

-Oye princesa, Hoy tienes que ir con la psicóloga?

-Así es mi peluche,aunque te digo que me dice que estoy progresando

-Me alegra escuchar eso,pero, Por que estas tan triste?

-Es que mi mama llamo a papa para tenerlo al tanto de todo lo que sucedió y bueno dijo que en unos días vendrá con Sammy

-Eso es bueno,pero Por que te pones así si a ti te gusta cuando tu padre te visita con tu hermano?

-Es que cuando Azula estaba en casa, después de esa noche que tu,Mina y Yaten me llevaron a casa borracha,papa vino dispuesto a llevarme y que Sammy se quede con mama y entonces lo trate mal,y el se fue diciéndome que no era mas su orgullo sino su vergüenza

-Pero Serena,en ese momento estabas perdida,ademas tu mama lo puso al tanto de todo seguro le explico todo lo que paso y que ahora te estas recuperando

-Si lo se,pero igual me da mucha vergüenza verlo,pero lo extra o,extra o a papa y a Sammy,pero el me odia seguro que me odia

-Serena,tu papa no te odia ,solo te dijo eso porque estaba dolido por tu actitud en ese momento mala,pero el te quiere,es tu papa y te va a querer y si eres su orgullo,no te pongas mal,todo se va a solucionar,eres una princesa,y con tu cariño,dulzura,y bondad le mostraras a tu papa que eres su ni a,su orgullo,ya lo veras

-Gracias Darien,eres como un ángel para mi

-Serena,yo me enamore de ti,y quiero cuidarte,quiero que seas feliz

-Darien yo también me enamore de tu,aunque la vida no me alcanze para enmendar todas la veces que te trate mal y agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi

-No me tienes nada que agradecer princesa,te amo

-Yo también te amo

-Ven que yo te llevare al consultorio de la doctora Meiou

-Bueno

Ambos se dan un lindo y apasionado beso,y van caminando de la mano hasta el auto de Darien Minutos después llegan,Darien la deja en el consultorio, y ella conversa con la psicóloga

-Bien Serena, cuéntame como te esta llendo-pregunta la doctora Meiou

-De maravillas,Lita esta bien sale del hospital en dos días Darien y yo estamos bien,las chicas y yo somos amigas,mi mama y yo nos llevamos como antes re bien

-Me alegro mucho de todo lo bueno que te esta pasando,cada vez tus progresos son buenos

-No es para tanto,solo estoy dejando atrás un mal pasado,y revivir uno bueno

-Pero lo estas haciendo bien,avanzas mucho,tus relaciones con los demás mejoras,tu salud esta mejorando cada vez,aunque un poco anemica,y tu nivel académico mejoro mucho estas progresando y mucho Serena

-No mucho,solo quiero hacer las cosas bien

- ¿Ves?,hasta tu humildad ha vuelto,te felicito Serena

-Bueno gracias doctora,gracias por ayudarme

-Dime Setsuna por favor

-De acuerdo,Setsuna

-Bien Serena, sacando la consulta, tengo que decirte que leí tu historia y me fascino muchísimo

- ¨¨¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, déjame darte una opinión personal,aunque no deba decírtelo te lo diré tu tienes un don y llegaras a ser gran escritora si te lo propones

-Gracias,ya me lo han dicho

-Entonces usa tu don,y llegaras a ser grande

Serena se queda pensativa,por lo que su psicóloga le dice,y decide que después de terminar su tratamiento empezara a escribir para poder convertirse en una escritora

Dos días después Lita ya salio del hospital todos se reunieron en la casa de Rei para festejar su bienvenida y Serena estaba muy feliz

-Chicas,tengo que ir con la doctora Meiou

-Serena, ¿Hoy tienes terapia?-preguntaba Rei dudosa

-No es que le prometí llevarle otra historia,pero no tardare

- Quieres que te acompañe amor?

-No gracias Darien, iré y volveré pronto

-De acuerdo te esperaremos

-Ay Serena,quien iba a decir que tu escribas buenas historias

-No son tan buenas Mina,solo son historias

-Pero están lindas

-Gracias Amy,pero son historias nada mas

-Siempre humilde Serena

-No exageres Lita,pero debo irme después vendré

-De acuerdo

Serena salio de la casa de Rei,todos seguían en la fiesta mientras Serena fue al consultorio de la doctora Meiou y le entrego la historia que escribió.

Serena,una vez que le dejo la historia salio del consultorio directo para la casa de Rei cuando de repente alguien la para

-Hola Sere

Serena escucha esa voz y le resulta muy familiar,se da vuelta a ver quien le habla y se asusta al ver quien era la persona que le hablo

- ¨¿Tu?,Azula,no puede ser!

Azula en ese momento le sonrió de una manera muy cínica cosa que Serena se asusto y se preguntaba porque después de mucho tiempo ha vuelto

Mientras Azula la miraba y le sonreía cinicamente,y la miraba muy fijamente a ella como queriendo hacer algo.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores**: **¿Que les pareció este capitulo?**,**como verán Azula volvió pero ¿Que pasara ahora?, ¿Que hará Serena?,y vieron que Lita esta bien y no murió.Espero que les haya gustado este¿ capitulo,y perdonen la tardanza tuve unos asuntos que arreglar,gracias de verdad a los que me dejan** **reviews,gracias por seguir esta historia que pronto va a llegar a su fin,espero que le guste este capitulo,y que me dejen reviews que me gusta.**

**Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo lean y comenten por favor.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	17. El terror de Serena

**Capitulo 16: ''El terror de Serena''**

Mientras Azula la miraba y le sonreía cinicamente.

- ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Que quieres ?

-Fácil,te quiero a ti

- ¿Que dijiste?

-Que te quiero a ti ramera!

En ese momento aparece Shann y el y Azula la agarran de los brazos arrastrándola a un auto

-OIGAN SUÉLTENME!, DÉJENME!

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO NIÑITA!TU VENDRÁS CONMIGO!

-AUXILIO!ME ESTÁN LLEVANDO!, DÉJENME EN PAZ!,AYUDA POR FAVOR!

-CÁLLATE MALDITA-le dijo Shann mientras le dio un cachetazo

-SUÉLTAME ENFERMO MENTAL!,AYUDA POR FAVOR!, AYÚDENME!

-TE DIJE MALDITA PERRA QUE TE CALLES LA BOCA!-le volvió a dar un golpe que la desmayo

Una vez que la metieron en el auto salieron a toda velocidad pero no se dieron cuenta que dos personas escucharon los gritos,y vieron justo cuando se la llevaron

Pasaron dos horas,mientras tanto en la casa de Rei

-Chicos Serena se tardo mucho

-Tranquilo Darien,ella estará llegando

-Pero Seiya hace como dos horas que se fue,y dijo que vendría pronto

-A lo mejor se quedo con la psicóloga charlando,tu sabes que Serena es charlatána

-Mira quien lo dice,ay Mina como si tu nunca chalarías

-Bueno yo decía Rei

-Ay Mina no empieces con eso de vuelta,que no tengo tanta paciencia

-Llamare a la doctora Meiou-se retira hacia el patio para hablar por teléfono

-Esta Darien,se preocupa mucho por Serena

-Pero Lita,esta bien que se preocupe por ella es su novia,yo me preocupe por ti cuando estabas internada

-Pero era distinto,a Serena no le dispararon con un arma y no estuvo en estado vegetativo por tres meses como yo

-Pero igual Darien la ama como yo a ti y el la cuida como yo a ti

En ese momento entra Darien cuando finalizo su llamada,esta algo preocupado

-Darien, ¿Que ocurre amigo?

-Lo que pasa Andrew que la doctora Meiou me acaba de decir que Serena se fue hace mucho,es mas le llevo su historia y se fue enseguida

- ¿Entonces donde puede estar?

-No lo se Amy

-A lo mejor fue a su casa

-Podría ser Taiki,pero ella dijo que vendría aquí,llamare a su casa a ver si esta allá

Mientras Darien llama a Ikuko

- ¿Hola?

-Hola Ikuko,soy Darien

-Hola Darien, ¿Que ocurre?

-Es Serena, quería saber si esta en casa

-No Darien,Serena no esta aquí,pero se supone que esta con ustedes

-Es que fue al consultorio de la doctora Meoiu a dejarle su historia y todavía no volvió y pensé que capaz que fue a casa

-No,Serena no vino para nada,pero a lo mejor se quedo con la doctora conversando,sabes que Serena es muy charlatana

-No Ikuko,no quiero preocuparte pero llamamos a la doctora Meiou y dijo que Serena solo le dejo la historia y se fue

-Pero entonces, ¿Donde estará?, ¿Hace mucho que fue para alli?

-Hace como dos horas que no regresa

-Dios!,esperare aquí por si vuelve

-De acuerdo cualquier cosa avísame

-De acuerdo adiós

-Adiós

- ¿Esta en su casa Darien?

-No Rei,Ikuko me acaba de decir que Serena no fue en ningún momento para allá

- ¿Donde se habrá metido Serena?

-No te preocupes Darien ella vendra

-Espero que venga pronto Mina

Mientras en una cabaña afuera de la ciudad se encuentra una chica rubia con coletas atada dormida en el piso hasta que despierta

- ¿En donde estoy?, ¿Que hago aqui?

-Veo que despertaste Sere-decía Azula apareciendo

-Azula, suéltame, A donde me trajiste?

-Tranquila idiota,yo te dije que me ibas a pagar todo,por supuesto que cumplo mi palabra, y te tengo una gran sorpresa para ti niñita

-Suéltame por favor Azula!,esto no esta bien!,tu no estas bien!

-CÁLLATE!,ERES UNA BASURA,PERO PRONTO ME DESARE DE TI,PERO PRIMERO HAY QUE DIVERTIRSE UN POQUITO,VEAS SERE QUE TE GUSTARA LO QUE TE ESPERA

-AZULA! ¿QUE ME VAS A HACER?, SUÉLTAME TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR,NO ME LASTIMES

- ¿YO?, ¿LASTIMARTE?,YO NO TE LASTIMARE,YO SOLO TE ACABARE,PARA LASTIMARTE TENGO A OTRAS PERSONITAS,PERSONAS QUE TE CONOCEN

-ESTAS ENFERMA! DÉJAME AZULA!DESATAME AHORA MISMO

Azula le da un fuerte cachetazo a Serena

-TU NO ESTAS PARA EXIGIR NADA, ESCÚCHAME UNA COSA,TE VOY A TORTURAR HASTA CANSARME Y PODER ACABARTE MUÑEQUITA,SERA HERMOSO VERTE TODA ACABADA,MUERTA JAJJA Y LASTIMADA JAJA

-DIOS MIO!AZULA ESTAS LOCA!

-SIIIIIIIII,ESTOYYYYYYYYY LOCAAAAAAAAAAAA!,MUYYYYYYYYY LOCAAAAAAAAAAA! PERO ESTOY FELIZ,POR FIN TE ACABARE SERENA

-AZULA,NO TE SALDAS CON LA TUYA!SE ENTERARAN DE LO QUE HACES Y TE INTERNARAN,Y KAROLINET TAMBIÉN LO SABRÁ, DÉJAME POR FAVOR!

-NO MI QUERIDA,ELLA NO SE ENTERARA DE NADA

- ¿Tu como sabes eso?

-Por que yo estoy aquí niña!-decía Karolinet apareciendo con una gran sonrisa

-Dios mio!,tu eres su cómplice eres una maldita! TU LO SABIAS!POR ESO LA DEFENDISTE EN MI CASA A ESTA PERRA

-CÁLLATE PERRA!,CLARO QUE LO SABIA,PERO TE SALIO MAL,NO QUISIERON ADOPTAR A AZULA, ASÍ QUE AHORA TUS PADRES TENDRÁN QUE LLORAR POR TI,NO SABES LO QUE SE TE ESPERA

-NO ME HAGAN DAÑO POR FAVOR! SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!

- ¿Tan pronto quieres irte?,veo que te hace falta unos buenos golpes,Shann ven aquí

- ¿Que ocurre mi amor?-preguntaba Shann mientras aparecía en la habitación

-Amor, aquí Sere esta muy rebelde y necesita un poco de disciplina

-Huy,unos buenos golpes le harán bien,muero por golpear ese hermoso rostro de ángel que tiene

-NO ME GOLPEES SHANN!

- ¿CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE ME DIGAS SEÑOR TORIYAMA?, ESTÚPIDA-gritaba Shann mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la boca

-Nosotras no vamos,que se diviertan

-MALDITA!,NO TE ENSEÑARON MODALES

-NO POR FAVOR NO ME PEGUES NO

-CLARO QUE SI,JAJA,ESTO ME GUSTA Y MUCHO-decía el mientras la empezaba a golpear con pu os cerrados por todos lados

-NOOOOOO,SHANN,NO ME LASTIMES,NOOOOOOOOOOO,POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Callate,que ahora me toca golpearte con esto-decia el mientras agarraba un palo y la emepzo a golpear,mientras ella gritaba del dolor,el se reia y la golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR NO SHANN POR FAVOR NO ME PEGUES DIOS MIO NOOOO!

Serena lloraba del dolor y se retorcía mientras su cuerpo tenia sangre por todos lados,ella estaba asustada solo quería que se detuviera para poder salir de ese lugar

Pasaron las horas y Serena no había llegado,todos estaban muy preocupados

- ¿En donde esta Serena?, ¿En donde?

-Tranquilo Darien,ella aparecerá

-Andrew, ¿Como voy a estar tranquilo si mi princesa no aparece?

-Tranquilo Darien ella ya vendrá!-decía Rei algo asustada

Pasan las horas y no hay noticias de Serena ,todos están mas que asustados,Ikuko esta muy angustiada

-Sera mejor llamar a la policía

-Andrew tiene razón,Serena esta desaparecida,hay que hacer la denuncia

-Tienen razón voy ahora mismo

-Nosotros te acompañamos-decía Yaten

-Pues vamos

Todos los chicos se dirigieron a la comisaria,mientras las chicas estaban mas que preocupadas

-Dios!,espero que no le pase nada a Serena

-Tranquila Lita,la van a encontrar,seguro que ellos la van a encontrar

-Mina, ¿Acaso no te preocupa donde esta Serena?

-Claro que me preocupo Lita,solo que quiero pensar en algo positivo,si a Serena le paso algo me moriría

-Yo también moriría si le pasa algo a Serena-decía Amy toda alarmada

Mientras tanto en la cabaña,Serena se encuentra toda golpeada y ensangrentada,en eso aparecen Beryl y Diamante

- ¿Ustedes también están en esto?

-Querida Azula no dijo que te tenia aquí así que nosotros también nos divertiremos-decía Beryl mientras le tiraba de los pelos

-Suéltame que me lastimas

- ¿Te lastimo?,jaja,lastima,porque a mi me gusta hacerte eso-decía mientras le tiraba cada vez mas fuerte el pelo y le pellizcaba la cara

-Oye Beryl, déjame divertirme a mi también

-No me hagas nada Diamante

-Maldita,te dije que te ibas a ganar un enemigo durante toda tu vida maldita!-decía Diamante mientras la quemaba con un cigarrillo

-AYYY!NO POR FAVOR DIAMANTE PERDÓNAME SI TE HERÍ PERO TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR NO ME QUEMES NO!

-Si perra!,mira como disfruto quemarte

-AYY,NOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR NOOOOO,BASTA POR FAVOR NOOOOOO!-gritaba Serena del dolor,pero ni Beryl ni Diamante dejaban de lastimara el la quemaba y ella la pellizcaba

Mientras ella seguía sufriendo el terrorífico infierno,los chicos pudieron hacer la denuncia

- ¿Alguna novedad de Serena?

-Lo siento Darien,pero no hay novedades-respondió Rei angustiada

-Dios!, ¿Donde esta Serena?,Dios!

-Darien tranquilízate la denuncia esta hecha debemos esperar

- ¿ESPERAR?,SEIYA, ME PIDES ESPERAR?,DIOS MIO!ESTOY DESESPERADO,QUIERO QUE APAREZCA SERENA

-TRANQUILÍZATE DARIEN,ELLA VA A APARECER,TE ASEGURO QUE VA A APARECER-lo calmaba Andrew

-POR DIOS ANDREW SON VARIAS HORAS QUE SERENA NO APARECE!

-Darien llendo de un lado al otro no la vas a encontrar así que calamite por el amor de Dios!-decía Yaten agarrándolo de sus ropas

-Esta bien me tratare de calmar pero no puedo,no puedo calmarme Dios!

-Tranquilo Darien,todos estamos un poco nerviosos pero que no cunda el pánico que Serena va aparecer-decía Seiya

-Eso espero

Mientras tanto en la cabaña donde esta Serena

-Hola maldita!

-Sahori!

-Así es estúpida,tenia ganas de verte y golpearte-decía mientras le da una fuerte cachetada

-Por favor no me lastimes!

- ¿Lastimarte?,jajaja,yo no te voy a lastimar,solo te voy a cortar-dijo Sahori mientras toma un cuchillo y la empieza a cortar toda

-AHORA VAS A SUFRIR NI A ENFERMA!

-NO SAHORI POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIMES NOOOOOOOO!ME DUELE POR FAVOR!

-ESPERA QUE ES MI TURNO!-decía Zafiro entrando

-Zafiro!

-RAMERA!-decía Zafiro mientras le pegaba una patada en el estomago

!AHORA TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY UN GOLPEADOR DE MUJERES COMO TU!

Sahori la seguía cortando,mientras que Zafiro le daba patadas por todo su cuerpo,Serena gritaba y lloraba del dolor solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla

Pasaron mas horas,es medianoche,todos seguian asustados y nerviosos sin saber donde se encuentra Serena

- ¿POR QUE NO APARECE?, ¿POR QUE?-gritaba Darien

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada,Dios mio mi amiga no por favor!-decía Mina llorando

-Tranquila amor Serena ya va aparecer

En eso Ikuko acaba de llegar a la casa de Rei

- ¿Alguna novedad de mi hija?

-Lo siento Ikuko,pero no hay ninguna novedad,Serena no aparece-decía Andrew

-Dios,mi hija no!

-Tranquila Ikuko ,ella aparecerá-decía Rei

-Es que tengo mucho miedo de que algo le pueda pasar,no quiero que le pase nada a mi Serena

-No le va a pasar nada ,a Serena no le va a pasar nada

-Yo ya le avise a Kenji,el viene para acá,Dios estoy tan angustiada,que Serena no le pase nada por favor

Ikuko lloraba,mientras los demás trataban de consolarla,mientras Serena se encontraba sola en esa habitación toda adolorida, asustada y triste

_''Creo que merezco todo esto,si tan solo no hubiera nunca sido amiga de Azula,nada de esto habría pasado,no hubiera cometido locuras,nunca debí desobedecer a mi madre,ni haber dejado a mis amigas,ahora estoy pagando por todo lo que hice,yo me hice este da o,solo yo soy la culpable de todo,yo solo quería cambiar ser un poco mas grande,pero tengo solo catorce a os,nunca ser amiga de Azula,solo yo tengo la culpa de que me pase esto,pero tengo miedo,no quiero que me lastimen,solo espero que no me violen''_

Serena seguía pensativa,hasta que por fin pudo dormir un poco,por supuesto estaba aterrorizada

Al día siguiente,todos se habían quedado en la casa de Rei,Darien casi no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche esperando noticias

- ¿Darien?

-Andrew!

- ¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna,esta espera me esta matando

-Darien, tranquilízate,todos estamos iguales, poniéndote nervioso no conseguirá nada

-Andrew,es fácil decirlo para ti,si fuera Lita la que estuviera desaparecida estarías igual o peor que yo

- ¿Como puedes decir eso?,Darien,yo también estoy nervioso y preocupado por Serena,solo te digo que llendo de un lugar otro y no descansar un poco no la va a hacer aparecer de una,ella es mi amiga y quiero que aparezca,yo también tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar

-Perdóname Andrew,es que estoy muy nervioso no se que hacer,no debí dejarla sola , debí acompñarla, es todo culpa mia

-No Darien no es tu culpa,para nada amigo

-Claro que tengo la culpa, prometí cuidarla,es una ni a por Dios,tengo 19 y ella solo 14 es solo una niña debí cuidarla

-Calma amigo ya veras que aparecerá

Mientras tanto en la cabaña

-Hola estúpida, levántate que te daré algo de comer

-Azula-decía Serena despertándose

-Así es,toma perra, aquí tienes

-Azula esto es comida de perros

- ¿Ah si?,pues mira lo que te hago

Azula la agarra de los cabellos y le mete las croquetas de perro a la boca haciendo que Serena se ahogue

- ¿Te gusta la comidita perrita?,jajaja, ¿Quieres mas?-decía en tono de burla Azula

Serena solo tocia y escucpio las croquetas

-Maldita prostituta, ¿Quien te crees para escupir la comida?,enferma ya veras-dice Azula mientras agarra su palo y empieza a pegarle

-NO AZULA NO ME PEGUES NOOOOO!

-CLARO QUE TE PEGARE,NO SOLO ESO,SHANN TRAE LA BOTELLA!

Shann aparece con una botella chica de vidrio vacía

-Hazlo amorcito,te dejare solo

-Claro mi amor

-SHANN, ¿QUE VAS A HACER?,SHANN NO ME HAGAS NADA!

-CÁLLATE PIRUJA!,AHORA VERAS LO QUE TE HARÉ ESTÚPIDA!

Shann la agarra de las piernas y le baja su braga

-ESTO ES LO QUE TE MERECES PUTA!

-NO POR FAVOR! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Shann parte la botella y se la introduce en la vagina ocasionando que se lastime y le deja los vidrios

-AHHHHHHH!-fue el grito de dolor de Serena,mientras Shann le sigue introduciendo vidrios,mientras Azula y Karolinet se ríen y patean a Serena

Serena estaba dolorida y sangrando mientras Azula seguía torturándola

- ¿ QUERÍAS ESTO PERRA?, ¿LO QUERÍAS , AHÍ LO TIENES MALDITA ENFERMA,IDIOTA,AHORA TU VAGINA NUNCA TE SERVIRÁ JAJAJA!

Serena no respondía estaba muy lastimada solo estaba aterrorizada por esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo

Mientras Zafiro, Sahori,Diamante ,Beryl Adriel y Jannine estaban reunidos afuera de la cabaña conversando de Serena

-Deberian ver a esa muñequita

- ¿A quien Beryl?

-Ay Jan,a la estúpida de Serena,esta con Azula

-Que yo sepa Serena Tsukino dejo de ser amiga nuestra y de Azula

-Claro Adriel,solo que Azula y Shann y Karolinet la tienen secuestrada

- ¿Como dijiste Diamante?,entonces lo que vimos Jannine y yo fue real

-Adriel ¿Tu estas sordo o que?,dijo que la secuestraron y no saben las torturas que le hacemos,¿Eso vieron hoy?

- ¿Torturas?, ¿Que clase de torturas?, y si hoy vimos que Azula y Shann se la llevaron

-Bueno Jan, las torturas son golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente,cortarla,quemarle la piel,pegarle con un palo

-Beryl, ¿Esto es una broma?

-No Adriel no es ninguna broma,la torturamos así,no solo eso Azula le dio comida de perros

- ¿Comida de perros?,Diamante ¿Como se le ocurren darle comida de perro?

-No seas aguafiestas Adriel,no solo eso,Shann le introdujo una botella rota de vidrio en la vagina

- ¿QUE?, ¿En la vagina?

-Si vamos,miren como esta

En eso entran a la cabaña justo ven a Azula y a Shann golpeándola por todos lados,cuando vieron a Serena en el piso toda sangrada se aterrorizaron

-Azula,Shann,Adriel y Jannine vinieron a disfrutar el espectáculo

-Me parece bien ahora les toca a ustedes

- ¿Nos toca que Shann?

-Adriel les toca torturarla

-Yo no pienso hacer nada

-Yo opino lo mismo que Adriel

-No sean cobardes

-No somos cobardes Azula,oigan ¿No creen que se están pasando?

-Para nada,es solo una pequeña broma

- ¿Pequeña broma?,le metieron una botella de vidrio rota en la vagina

-Jannine eso no es nada

-Eso es demasiado,miren como la dejaron

-Esta bien

-POR DIOS! ¿ACASO ESTÁN TODOS CIEGOS?,MIREN LO GOLPEADA Y LASTIMADA QUE ESTA

-OYE ESTÚPIDO NO ME GRITES ASÍ!-decia Shann enojado por la reacion de Adriel

-Yo me voy de aquí-dijo Jannine

-Yo también-decía ahora Adriel

-Una palabra a alguien y lo verán

-AZULA,TU NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES DE AMENAZAR,ASI QUE HAZTE LA IDEA QUE LAS PAGARAS MUY CARO

-ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA JANNINE,IGUAL QUE ADRIEL,NO SE COMO PUDIMOS SER SUS AMIGOS

-PODEMOS SER IGUALES EN MUCHAS COSAS,PERO ESTO PASO LOS LIMITES!

Diciendo eso Jannine y Adriel se van en su auto

-Todos estan locos Adriel-decía Jannime mientras Adriel estaba conduciendo

-Es verdad,uno cosa es molestarla y hacerle la vida imposible,pero una muy diferente es secuestrarla,porque esto es un secuestro,y torturarla de esa manera, están todos enfermos principalmente Azula

- ¿Que supone que hagamos?

-Avisarle a la policía,yo no puedo callar esto

-Yo tampoco,pero una vez que avisemos y ellos tengan su merecido vayámonos de aquí no quiero mas problemas

-Yo tampoco quiero problemas,vamos a la comisaria pronto

Mientras tanto todos están en la casa de Serena esperando novedades

- ¿En donde esta mi hija?, ¿Que le paso Dios mio?-decía Ikuko llorando

-Cálmate Ikuko ya aparecerá,hay que tener fe que Serena aparecerá!

-Tu siempre tan positiva Mina

-Pues claro Yaten,hay que pensar siempre en positivo como dice el dicho:'**'Al mal tiempo se espera una gran tormenta''**

-Mina así no se dice,el dicho es:'**'Al mal tiempo buena cara''**

-Gracias Amy por corregirme

-Chicas no es momento de estupideces por Dios Serena esta desaparecida hace 24 horas sin novedad alguna y ustedes piensan en un estúpido dicho

-Lo siento Rei,es que yo solo busco el lado positivo a esto

-No si Serena no aparece Mina por Dios madura ya!

-Rei,ser positiva no significa se inmaduro, como ser negativo significa madurez

-Tiene razón Rei,es bueno pensar en cosas positivas,pensemos en que Serena volverá sana y salva-decia Yaten

-Perdónenme es que estoy muy nerviosa por todo esto

-Todos lo estamos amor-decía Seiya

-Yo solo quiero que mi hija vuelva,que no le haya pasado nada

-'_'Dios mio Serena, ¿En donde estas maldición?'_'-pensaba Darien en silencio

-Chicos no quiero preocuparlos mas pero tengo un mal presentimiento

- ¿Cual es Rei?

-Bueno Darien tengo el presentimiento que Azula tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Serena

- ¿Que estas diciendo Rei?

-Tengo ese presentimiento

-Yo también lo presiento-decía Mina

-NO PUEDE SER!,QUE NO SEA VERDAD,QUE ESA MALDITA NO LA HAYA LASTIMADO!-gritaba Darien asustado

Mientras tanto en la cabaña Azula golpeaba a Serena en el estomago mientras Shann volvió a introducirle vidrio en la vagina

-Oye amor,hay que llamar

- ¿Tan pronto Shann?

-Pues claro hay que asustarlos un poquito

-Que buena idea así los asustamos y después la matamos

-JAJAJ! eres muy inteligente

-Tu también eres inteligente vamos,le diremos a Karolinet que marque el numero de la casa de Serena

Minutos despues Azula Karolinet y Shann estan llamando a la casa de Serena y es Karolinet quien quiere hablar primero

Mientras en la casa de Serena el teléfono suena e Ikuko atiende toda nerviosa pensando que hay novedades de Serena

-Hola!

-Hola

- ¿Quien habla?

-Tu lo sabes!

- ¿Quien habla?

-Tu lo sabes Ikuko,soy Karolinet!

-¿ Karolinet?, ¿Que quieres?, ¿A que llamaste a mi casa?

-Calma estúpida,o sino le va a pasar algo a tu hijita

- ¿QUE?, ¿TU TIENES A SERENA?, ¿EN DONDE ESTA MI HIJA?,TU LA TIENES

-La idea fue de Azula,pero esta aquí haciéndole pasar unos bellos momentos que nunca olvidara

-QUIERO A MI HIJA!,MALDITA PERRA! DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA!

Los gritos de Ikuko era tantos que todos se acercaron y Darien le quita el teléfono a Ikuko que esta llora desesperadamente

- ¿QUIEN ERES?, ¿QUE LE HICISTE A SERENA?

-Calma soy Karolinet,te pasare con Azula ella te va a contar como cuidamos a Serena

Karolinet le pasa el teléfono a Azula y esta es la que le habla

-Hola!

-Azula,ERES TU MALDITA!, ¿EN DONDE TIENES A SERENA?

-HUY ESTÚPIDO NO TE PREOCUPES QUE A SERENA LA CUIDAREMOS MUY BIEN,ESTA DISFRUTANDO LO QUE LE HACEMOS

-MALDITA PERRA!TE ENCERRARAN YA LO VERAS TRAE A SERENA ENSEGUIDA

-Mejor te pasare a mi Shann porque tu Darien estar nervioso

-NO AZULA DIME EN DONDE ESTA SERENA!HIJA DE PUTA!

-OYE ESTÚPIDO,NO LE GRITES ESAS COSAS A MI QUERIDA AZULA

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN PEDAZO DE BASURA NEGRA TU,Y AZULA PAGARAN CARO TODO ESTO,LOS ENCERRARAN YA LO VERÁN

-A MI NO ME AMENACES PORQUE NO VOLVERÁN A VER A SERENA,LA MATAREMOS Y LA MANDAREMOS LEJOS

-YO TE VOY MATAR SI LA TOCAS

-JAJA!COMO QUIERAS PERO HAZTE LA IDEA QUE NUNCA PERO NUNCA VOLVERÁN A VERLA VIVA,LA ESTAMOS TORTURANDO COMO NUNCA, ADIÓS!

-NO CUELGUES,COBARDE MALDITO TE VOY A AGARRAR!-gritaba Darien pero Shann había cortado

- ¿Que ocurre Darien?, Donde esta Serena?-preguntaba Lita asustada por los gritos

-Fue ella

- ¿Ella?, ¿Quien es ella?

-Azula la tiene,ESA MALDITA SECUESTRO A SERENA

-NO PUEDE SER NO!-gritaban las chicas

-MI HIJA,AZULA SECUESTRO A MI HIJA NOOOOOOOOO!DIOS NOOOOOO!

-Avisemos a la policía que llamaron afirmando que secuestraron a Serena-decía Taiki

-Si vamonos-decía Andrew seguido de los demás que iban detrás de el

Minutos después llegan a la comisaria donde se encuentran con Jannine y Adriel

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?-pregunta Mina reconociendo a la pareja

-Ustedes,de seguro están preocupados por Serena

- ¿En donde esta ella?,yo se que ustedes lo saben-decia Mina

-Así es-dijo Adriel completamente serio

-Mejor habla o te voy a acabar!-decía Darien agarrándolo de la ropa

-Cálmate Darien-decia Andrew

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver de lo que hacen los demás

-Sera mejor que hablen si no tienen nada que ver,no incubran a esa criminal

-Precisamente vinimos a denunciar a Azula y todos los demás-decía Jannine

- ¿Que es lo que dicen?

-Azula en complicidad de Karolinet,Shann,Zafiro,Diamante,Sahori y Beryl la tienen secuestrada y la torturan de una manera horrible-dice Adriel

- ¿Que dices?

-Lo que dice Adriel es verdad,a nosotros nos llevaron en donde se encuentra Serena para que la torturemos pero vimos que eso no esta bien,esto pasa los limites

- ¿Y es por eso que están aquí?, Desde cuando son buenos?-pregunta Lita

-No podemos callar algo tan importante como esto,no queremos ser cómplices de lo que pueden llegar a hacer aquellos

-Entonces vamos a denunciarlos a ellos que tienen a mi hija

Así todos por fin denuncian a Azula y sus cómplices

Mientras tanto Serena esta en la cabaña con la mirada perdida y toda adolorida y ensangrentada por todos lados,mientras Shann y Azula conversan

- ¿Sabes una cosa Azula?

- ¿Que?

-Creo que hicimos mal en dejar que Adriel y Jannine se vayan y no poder impedir que se vaya

-Por mi que esos fracasados se pudran

- Acaso no te das cuenta que esos idiotas pueden traicionarnos?

- ¿Traicionarnos?

-Pudieron ir con los amigos y el novio de Serena,o su mama o peor con la policía

-Eso no lo pensé,mas le valen por su vida que no lo hayan echo o lo pagaran caro

-Llamare a Sahori y Zafiro para que vayan cada uno a sus casas y traerlos aquí mismo

-Hazlo Shann

Minutos mas tarde en la comisaria

-Bien ahora tratemos de localizar a Azula y sus complices

-Darien nosotros sabemos en donde estan

- ¿Que dijiste Adriel?

-Que nosotros sabemos en donde estan,sabemos donde esta esa cabaña

-Oficial, ¿Escucho eso?, Podríamos ir a esa cabaña ?

-Si necesitaríamos mas refuerzos,por favor sera mejor que nos lleven a ese lugar

-Darien nosotras nos quedaremos

-Buena idea Lita,Ikuko quédate con ellas,le avisaremos cualquier cosa, Andrew ven conmigo

-Esta bien Darien,por favor avísame,estoy desesperada por encontrar a mi hija

-No te preocupes Ikuko

-Darien yo quiero ir

-Mina ¿Estas loca?

-No es que estoy desesperada,por favor dejame ir

-Esta bien vamonos

Diciendo esto Darien,junto con Andrew Yaten y Mina y varios policías van hacia la cabaña en donde Jannine y Adriel les dice

Mientras tanto Azula y Shann

-Dios estos idiotas no nos avisan si los han encontrado

-Tranquila Azula

-No puedo,estoy segura que les avisaron a la policía,pero no iré presa,no iré al tutelar

-Yo tampoco,prefiero cortarme que me hace sentir rey

-Yo también,soy una reina loca

-Y estamos locos,totalmente locos jajaj!

Mientras tanto Darien y los oficiales van llendo para la cabaña cuando de repente se topan con Zafiro y Sahori

-Miren allá están Zafiro y Sahori son dos de los cómplices de Azula-dice Jannine

Los policías bajan de sus vehículos y se acercan a la pareja

-Zafiro Black y Sahori Kiyora están bajo arresto,tienen derecho a permanecer callados cualquier palabra puede usarse en su contra

- ¿Que ocurre oficial por que nos arresta?-pregunta Zafiro

- ¿TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS CRETINO?,TU ERES EL CÓMPLICE DE ESA ENFERMA Y TIENEN SECUESTRADA A SERENA

-Cálmate Darien,no cometas locuras

-Darien, ¿De donde sacas eso?,eres un idiota

-Nosotros les dijimos-dice Adriel saliendo del vehículo

-USTEDES MALDITOS TRAIDORES!LAS PAGARAN CARO MALDITOS!

-No Sahori,esto se salio de control,ustedes cumplirán con su castigo-decía esta vez Jannine

-Primo,Serena esta muerta,Azula la mato jajajaja-Zafiro y Sahori se reían mientras la policía los metía al vehículo,Darien se asusto por lo que su primo le había dicho

-No te preocupes Darien,Serena aparecerá

Diciendo esto se propusieron a seguir camino

Mientras en la cabaña Beryl y Diamante se enteran de que arrestaron a Zafiro y Sahori que llaman a Azula

-Azula,paso algo grave

- ¿Que ocurre Beryl?

-Los arrestaron,arrestaron a Zafiro y Sahori,la policía se los llevo

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?,NO PUEDE SER,MALDITA SEA!,FUERON ESOS MALDITOS,AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Vendran por nosotros,Azula no quiero ir a la cárcel

-Ese es tu problema Beryl a mi no me interesa lo que hagan contigo y Diamante, arréglense ustedes, adiós

Diciendo esto colgo el telefono y lo azoto contra la pared cosa que Karolinet no paso desapercibido

- Que ocurre Azula?

-Arrestaron a Zafiro y Sahori,ahora la policia sabe que tenemos a esta maldita perra aqui

-No puede ser!huyyyyyyyyy!,hay que matarla ahora mismo si es posible

-Esperemos que venga Shann

Mientras Diamante y Beryl

-Vayámonos de aquí que nos están buscando Beryl

-Dios,esto nos pasa por seguir a Azula y meternos con la insípida de Serena

-Vamonos ahora mismo

Justo salen corriendo a la calle pero la policía paso por ahí y los encontró y los arrestaron tanto a Beryl y a Diamante

-LLevenselos ustedes a la comisaria nosotros seguiremos a la cabaña-decía el oficial mientras algunos policías se llevaron a Beryl y a Diamante rumbo a la comisaria

Rumbo a la cabaña en el vehículo policial

-Dios mio espero que lo que me dijo mi primo no sea verdad!

-Calmate Darien-decía el oficial

-No puedo calmarme,Serena esta secuestrada ,espero que este bien

-Estará bien amigo-decía Andrew tratando de animarlo

-Gracias Andrew

-Papa,esa cabañaEsta muy lejos?

-Bastante Andrew,esta del otro lado de la cuidad

-Esto le paso a Maria

- Maria , ¿Quien es Maria Mina?

-Maria la del barrio,cuando Soraya montenegro la secuestra y la tiene en una cabaña afuera de la cuidad,y en su estado de locura, rocía la cabaña con gasolina

-Mina por favor eso es una novela,esto real,no compares

-Pero Andrew,pasa exactamente lo mismo que en la novela,solo espero que no incendie la cabaña como lo hizo Soraya pero esperándose de Azula todo puede ocurrir

- ¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MINA?, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO?-gritaba Darien asustado

-Lo lamento Darien,ademas es Soraya que muere quemada porque a Maria su amor la salva

-Mina mejor cállate

-De acuerdo Andrew

Mientras Azula y Shann están golpeando a Serena como de costumbre

-Esta maldita no grita mas Azula

-Yo la haré hablar,jajaj,vamos a quemarla jaja

-Siiiiiiiiiii!jaaaaaaaaaaa!

Azula y Shann se reían y gritaban como locos cada vez que la quemaban con los fósforos a Serena,mientras Serena no hablaba,ni gritaba ya,tanto Azula y Shann no se dieron cuenta de algo,  
>afuera de la cabaña la policía había llegado.<p>

Mientras tanto afuera el oficial dice algo

-Esto va a ser difícil, escúchenme tengo una idea.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores: Acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta alocada historia.**  
><strong>Que les pareció?,bastante fuerte,perdonen si me pase con Serena,<strong>  
><strong>pero quería que fuera como el titulo dice un verdadero terror,se quedaron con la intriga si se salva o no.<strong>  
><strong>Como vieron Azula apareció y peor que antes y Karolinet siempre fue su cómplice perdonen de verdad si este capitulo fue muy fuerte.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que les guste ya falta cada vez menos para el final de esta historia,gracias por los comentarios,<strong>  
><strong>y por seguir mi historia,bueno espero que lean y comenten que me gusta cuando me dejan comentarios.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan,lean y comenten.<strong>

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	18. El final de una horrible pesadilla

**Capitulo 17:''El final de una horrible pesadilla''**

Azula y Shann se reían y gritaban como locos cada vez que la quemaban con los fósforos a Serena,mientras Serena no hablaba,ni gritaba ya,tanto Azula y Shann no se dieron cuenta de algo,afuera de la cabaña la policía había llegado.

Mientras tanto afuera el oficial dice algo

-Esto va a ser difícil, escúchenme tengo una idea

Mientras en l cabaña Azula esta tirandole fósforos a Serena y pateándola

-MALDITA!ESTOS FOSFORITOS SE PRENDEN Y SE APAGAN,PRENDEN Y SE APAGAN, ACÁ VA UNO!,Y LUEGO OTRO,OTRO Y OTRO! JAAJJAJA!,EL FUEGO PARA LA PERRA JAAJJAJA!-gritaba Azula burlonamente mientras que Shann pateaba piedras hacia Serena

-PERRA MALDITA! ¿TE GUSTAN LOS PIEDRAZOS?, ¿TE GUSTAN?,TE VAN A QUEDAR UNAS LINDAS MANCHAS EN TU CUERPO MALDITA CALLEJERA, ¿TE GUSTA ENFERMA ?-le gritaba mientras le agarro de los pelos samareandola y Azula se reía y emepzo a revolear y romper todo lo que había ahí junto con Shann

-AZULITA MIRA LO QUE TE TRAJE MI AMOR!,UNAS LINDAS VELAS AHORA LE GUSTARA A LA PERRA SER QUEMADA POR CERA DE VELITAS CALIENTES JAJAJA

-YO QUIERO QUEMARLA,AMO QUEMARLA YO,ESTOY TAN LOCAAAAAA QUE UPS PUEDO QUERMARLE LOS OJOS,LA BOCA Y OTRAS COSITAS!JAJAJA!

Así Azula y Shann empezaron a prender velas y tirarle la cera caliente a Serena,le tiraron vela en la cara pero por suerte no los ojos,pero si le quemaron mucho la boca no solo con cera sino también le pusieron el fuego en sus labios provocando que se queme,pero a pesar de que la quemaban Serena no gritaba estaba con los ojos abiertos como inconsciente.

-MIRA AMOR DONDE VOY A ECHARLE CERA TAMBIÉN gritaba Shann mientras le abría sus piernas y le echo cera caliente en la vagina

-LE VOY A TIRAR SALES PARA LA SUERTE JAAJJAJA -decía Azula mientras le echaba sales por todas las llagas ocasionadas por las quemaduras,Serena seguía inconsciente toda lastimada y dolorida

Mientras tanto afuera

-Papa ¿Estas seguro que funcione esto?

-Si Andrew solo Adriel y Jannine pueden hacernos entrar,mientras tanto todos ustedes vayan por atrás

Algunos policías van para la puerta de atrás donde Karolinet junto había salido y fue sorprendida

-ALTO POLICÍA,QUEDA ARRESTADA POR COMPLICIDAD DE SECUESTRO

- ¿YO?PERO ¿POR QUE NO ECHO NADA?

-USTED ES LA TUTORA DE AZULA WEATHERLY,Y CÓMPLICE DE ESTE SECUESTRO

-SOY INOCENTE, SUÉLTENME,POR FAVOR,SOY INOCENTE,YO SOY INOCENTE!

-Tiene derecho de permanecer callada señora,por favor coopere

-SUÉLTENME IDIOTAS,QUIERO VER A MI ABOGADO QUIERO VER A MI ABOGADO

-Ustedes dos llevensela a la delegación pero rápido,mientras los demás sigan mis intrusiones

En ese momento se llevan a Karolinet en otra patrulla mientras que los demás policías se preparan para entrar

-Es hora,ustedes dos háganlo ahora-decía el oficial a Adriel y Jannine

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos mientras algunos policías se escondían y y el oficial y otros 4 policías iban al lado de Adriel y Jannine vestidos de civil.

En eso Jannine golpea la puerta de la cabaña cosa que Azula y Shann escuchan

- ¿Quien podrá ser?

-A lo mejor Karolinet se olvido algo Azula

-Es una estúpida,pero iré a abrir tu mientras sigue echándole vela a esta puta asquerosa

-De acuerdo mi amor

Azula se dirigió a la puerta para abrir y se encontró con Jannine y Adriel y 4 hombres con ellos

- ¿Ustedes?, ¿Se puede saber que demonios quieren par de traidores?

-Azula,calma amiga

- ¿Amiga?,Jannine, ¿Me estas llamando tu amiga a mi?

-Se que desconfías de nosotros Azula pero nos dimos cuenta que ustedes tenían razón,hay que matar a esa maldita puta-decía Adriel

- ¿Y como puedo creerles a ustedes?

-Pues decidimos torturarla también,y mira trajimos a unos amigos de Adriel

-Hola-saludaban los 4 ''amigos'' que estaban observando a Azula

-Esta bien,pasen y diviértanse ,aunque la idiota esta casi inconsciente decía Azula mientras los hacia entrar a la cabaña y a la habitación donde se encontraba Serena

- ¿Quien era Azula?, ¿Que hacen estos dos traidores aquí?

-Calma Shann ahora están de nuestra parte

- ¿Que?

-En realidad siempre estuvimos de su parte,solo que actuábamos frente a los demás decía Jannine

-Ahora queremos participar con ustedes ya que los demás están en problemas,y por eso traje a unos amigos,y bien ¿En donde esta?

-Ahí la tienen a esa callejera,un gusto conocerlos,miren como esta acabamos de echarle velas por todos lados

Lo policías se horrorizaron al ver a Serena toda cortada,con quemaduras, ensangrentada por todos lados,pero lo peor fue que ella estaba inconsciente con la mirada muy perdida

- ¿Acaso la dejaron así?

-Pues claro Jannine,mira le golpeamos todo su cuerpo y la quemamos y las heridas le echamos unas sales que le arden

-Y no solo eso, también le dimos comida de perro,la quemamos con cera y le introducimos vidrio en su vagina hasta recién

- ¿Solo ustedes?

-Claro,nosotros tuvimos la idea

- ¿Entonces por que atraparon a los demás?

-Porque son unos inútiles pero con nosotros no pueden porque somos inteligentes,mas inteligentes que los estúpidos policías jaja-se reía Azula

-Pues yo no lo creo-dijo uno de los 4 hombres

- ¿Que?

-Dije que yo no lo creo

-Pero...

-ALTO POLICÍA QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!-gritaba el oficial vestido de civil sacando el arma mientras los demás policías entraban

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?-gritaba Shann

-ESTÁN ARRESTADOS POR SECUESTRO TORTURA E INTENTO DE ASESINATO

-NOS TRAICIONARON,PAR DE MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

-POR SUPUESTO NOSOTROS LOS DENUNCIAMOS,TODO ESTO FUE ARMADO,YA SE LLEVARON A KAROLINET AHORA LES TOCA A USTEDES

-MALDITOS!-gritaba Shann mientras se quería escapar

-TU ERES UNA MISERABLE IGUAL QUE ESTA MALDITA RAMERA,ERES UNA IDIOTA JANNINE,Y TU ADRIEL MALDITO ENFERMO TE VOY A MATAR TE LO JURO

-Tu eres la enferma!

En eso entran los chicos,Darien Andrew e Ikuko

-MALDITA PERRA ¿DONDE TIENES A SERENA?,MALDITA-gritaba Lita mientras la agarraba del pelo

-AHÍ LA TIENES,LA MATE,YO MISMA MATE A ESTA IDIOTA,COMO TE MATARE A TI Y A TODOS USTEDES,LOS VOY A MATAR CON FUEGO,Y COHETES, Y VENENO PARA RATAS,LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS A TODOS!

-CÁLLATE,MATASTE A MI HIJA TU Y TU MALDITO NOVIO Y ESA PUTA DE TU TUTORA, ESTÁN ENFERMOS

-QUERIDA IKU,VETE AL DEMONIO,VIEJA ENFERMA-le grita Azula golpeando a Ikuko

-MALDITA!RESPETA A IKUKO, ¿QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A SERENA ENFERMA,BASURA VIVA?

-LA MATE,LE HICE UN POQUITO DE ESTOOOOOOOOO,Y AQUELOOOOOOOOOOOO,OTRA MASSSSSSSS,OTROS MAS,OTRO MAS,OTRO MAS

-ESTAS LOCA,ME ESCUCHASTE LOCA

-NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI AMADA AZULA

-CÁLLATE BASURA,TE VOY A MATAR POR LASTIMAR A MI SERENA,MALDITO BASTARDO TE VOY A A MATAR-gritaba furioso Darien mientras se agarraba a los golpes con Shann

-NO SE PELEEN POR MI BOMBONES JAJAJJAA-decía Azula fuera de si mientras empezo a tiras las cosas para todos lados

-VOY A MATAR A CHIBA,A CHIBA,LO VOY A MATAR COMO A UN CONEJOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaba también Shann

-Están muy locos,muy enfermos, sujétenlos y llevenselos

-NO ME LLEVEN QUE TENGO QUE MATAR A SERENA Y CASARME CON SHANN

-TE VOY A ESPERAR EN TEMPLO AMOR,MIENTRAS MATO A SERENA Y A DARIEN PORQUE SOMOS LOCOS!

-LOCOSSSSSSSSSS!AJJAJAJA!

Se llevaron a Shann y a Azula del lugar mientras ellos pateaban y se sacudian y gritaban un monton de disparates,entonces los chicos Darien,Andrew e Ikuko encontraron a Serena

-SERENA!, RACIONA,SERENA-gritaba Darien

-HIJA MÍA! ¿QUE TIENES?,REACIONA HIJA!-tambien gritaba Ikuko

-SERENA POR FAVOR AMIGA! POR DIOS SANTÍSIMO ESTA SANGRANDO!-gritaba llorando Mina

-No raciona esta inconsciente,LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR-decía Amy desesperadamente

-Kami! ¿Que te hicieron estos miserables amiga?-lloraba Rei

-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR MI HIJA ESTA MUERTA,MI HIJA ESTA MUERTA-gritaba Ikuko desesperadamente

Minutos después llega la ambulancia trasladando a Serena hacia el hospital en donde todos van.

En el Hospital

-Dios mio Yaten,que a Serena no le pase nada ,que no le pase a mi amiga nada-lloraba Mina

-Tranquila mi amor,hay que tener fe,Serena va a estar bien

Lo se Yaten lo se

En ese momento llega al hospital Kenji con Sammy ya que había pasado por la casa antes pero Ikuko le había dejado una nota diciéndole que Serena estaba en el hospital

-Ikuko!

-Kenji!,Sammy!

-Mama, ¿Por que Serena esta aqui?

-Ikuko dime que paso con Serena

-Azula y sus cómplices la lastimaron muchísimo que casi la matan

- ¿QUE?

-Si Kenji

- ¿En donde esta ahora?

-La están atendiendo ahora mismo,Dios que no le pase nada

-Calma Ikuko!,todo va a salir bien

-Quiero ver a Serena mama

-Ahora es imposible Sammy

Mientras tanto en el quirofano una débil jovencita se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte

-Doctor la estamos perdiendo,su anemia empeoro y la debilita

-No,no nos rendiremos,ella vivirá ,es joven tiene mucho que vivir

-Sus latidos son cada vez mas débiles,su respiración también ,su pulmón esta casi perforado

-Vivirá, haré lo posible por salvarla,ella no va a morir no lo hará decía el doctor decidido a todo

Mientras tanto afuera

-Mi hija!,se me va mi hija!,Dios no! llévame a mi pero no a Serena

-Calma Ikuko!,no te decaigas,se fuerte por nuestra hija,nos necesita a ti y a mi,nuestra hija saldrá y vivirá porque tiene ganas de vivir , luchara por su vida como una luchadora

-Kenji!,no quiero que a Serena le pase nada,no quiero que muera

-Calma Ikuko,se fuerte!

Todos estaban angustiados y muy nerviosos especialmente Darien

-'_'Serena lucha por tu vida,te espero a ti,lucha Serena,te amo,mi vida ,mi princesa,por favor tienes que vivir,debemos estar juntos,seguir nuestro camino,nuestro amor superara todo este mal,porque nuestro amor es mas fuerte que cualquier sufrimiento''_

Darien estaba pensativo y bastante desesperado,en ese momento entran los padres de ya que el los había llamado para informarle todo lo que sucedió

-Darien!-decía Eduard mientras llegaba

-Papa-decía Darien mientras abrazaba a su padre

-Tranquilízate hijo todo va a salir bien,ya lo veras

-Hijo tu padre tiene razón todo va a salir bien decía Emilce su mama mientras lo abrazaba también

-Eso espero,no quiero que muera,no por favor

-Eduard!

-Kenji!,es un gusto verte de nuevo lastimas en estas condiciones

-Estoy desesperado,no quiero que a mi hija le pase nada,por favor no

-Tranquilo Kenji tu hija se pondrá bien,yo soy tu amigo y tienes todo mi apoyo

-Gracias Eduard,y es un gusto verte después de mucho tiempo Darien,perdona si no te salude antes

-No se preocupe señor Tsukino,todos estamos preocupados,usted es el padre de Serena

-Darien no me trates de usted,por favor,soy el mejor amigo de tu padre y me gustaría que me trates de tu

-De acuerdo Kenji,espero que Serena se recupere

-Yo también quiero lo mismo Darien,estoy arrepentido de haberle dicho que era un vergüenza, no lo es,ella es mi orgullo,y lo seguirá siendo

-Lo se,no te preocupes,ella lo sabe

-Espero que este bien,y que se salve,quiero que mi hija este bien

Mientras en el quirofano

-Vamos jovencita,tu puedes,debes vivir tienes mucho que vivir,vamos vamos

-Lo lamento doctor,ya se nos fue

-No puede ser,no puede morir

-Lo lamento,pero esta chica solo murió

Serena esta inconsciente,su corazón dejo de latir,aunque ella sueña algo muy raro

Serena se encuentra en un lugar todo blanco

- ¿En donde estoy?, Que es este lugar?

Ella va caminando hasta encontrarse con una puerta blanca donde puede ver una luz donde esta dispuesta a seguir caminando hasta que escucha algo

_-''Vamos,lucha por tu vida,nuestro amor es mas grande que cualquier sufrimiento,vamos mi princesa,lucha por vivir''_

- ¿Darien?, ¿Eres tu? ¿En donde estas?

Serena seguía escuchando la voz de Darien,hasta que de repente algo la impulsa a volver por donde vino

Mientras tanto en el quirofano

-Doctor ya la perdimos no podemos hacer nada mas

-No,ella vivirá,estoy seguro que vivirá

-Doctor,lamento que usted quería salvarla,pero ya no

-Dios!,no quería que ella muriera,no ahora no

Cuando iban a taparla Serena empieza a moverse,y un aparato muestra como sus latido vuelven'y empieza a moverse abriendo sus ojos

-Dios!, raciona,esto es un milagro,esta viva,vive!-decía feliz el doctor

-Si doctor esto es un milagro,un milagro

-Esta estable avisare a su familia

El doctor salio muy feliz a darle la noticia a los padres y a los amigos de Serena

-Aquí viene el doctor, ¿Que paso con Serena?-preguntaba Mina

- ¿Como esta mi hija?, díganos por favor!-decía Ikuko toda asustada

-Por favor doctor, díganos que le paso a Serena,y no nos mienta-decía esta vez Darien

-Ella estaba al borde de la muerte,pero de repente se recupero y esta estable y bien,esta fuera de peligro

-Gracias a Dios!,esto es un milagro mi hija esta bien-decía Ikuko entre lagrimas de felicidad

-Doctor, ¿Podríamos verla?-pregunto Darien

-Por el momento no

- ¿Entonces cuando?-pregunto esta vez Lita

-Todavía no es horario de visitas

-Esperaremos aquí-decía Darien

-De acuerdo-dijo el doctor

-Doctor, Que fue exactamente lo que le tenia mi hija?-pregunto Kenji esta vez

-La paciente Tsukino presentaba muchos signos de golpes muy fuertes,incluso una costilla algo rota, también un gran cuadro de hematomas,quemaduras con fuego,cera de vela, ácido sulfúrico y recibió muchos pinchazos

-Dios mio!,mi hija!, ¿Fue violada?-pregunto Kenji asustado

-No pero le sustrajimos muchos vidrios en su vagina,los cortes le provoco la hemorragia,gracias a Dios no perdió mucha sangre,solo esta un poco lastimada

-Esos malditos!,pagaran lo que le hicieron a mi hija-decía Kenji

-Calma Kenji,ellos cumplieron con su castigo,ahora lo único que importa es Serena,que ya esta bien

-Es verdad

Momentos después Serena por fin despertó y las chicas,los chicos,sus padres hermanos y Darien decidieron ir a verla,todos estaban felices,Serena por fin vio a su papa y se arreglaron las cosas con el,y pudo ver a su hermanito,le tocaba entrar a Darien que quería estar a solas con ella

- Serena?-preguntaba Darien mientras estaba en la habitación

-Pasa amor estoy aquí

Darien entro y enseguida la abrazo y le dio un lindo beso

-Moría si algo te pasaba Serena

-Tranquilo amor estoy bien,ahora estoy bien,algo dolorida

-No hagas fuerza, recuéstate y descansa tranquila princesa

-Oh Darien!,tenia mucho miedo!me hicieron cosas horrible,tengo mucho miedo todavía

-Tranquila Serena ya paso,solo estas en estado de shock,es normal por todo lo que paso

-Pensé que moría, ¿Sabes algo?,tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte

- Como?, Que cosa?

-Bueno no estaba exactamente en un túnel oscuro donde hay una luz al final,solo era un lugar todo blanco y yo caminaba y caminaba hasta llegar a una puerta grande y blanca que estaba abirnedose y había una hermosa luz atrás de esa puerta, quería ir a la luz,estaba tan tranquila que solo quería ir hacia la luz,pero de repente escuche algo,escuche tu voz

- ¿Mi voz?

-Si Darien,te escuche me decías ''_Vamos,lucha por tu vida,nuestro amor es mas grande que cualquier sufrimiento,vamos mi princesa,lucha por vivir''_

- ¿Yo te dije eso?

-Yo te escuche, ahí no se como todo fue tan rápido que decidí volver,y desperté en el quirofano

-Dios mio Serena,estabas casi muerta,pero resucitaste

-No se si resucite Darien,pero tu me pediste que vuelva,y volví no quería morir,no por ahora

-Ya paso todo Serena

-Darien, todavía tengo mucho temor,no quiero salir de aquí me siento fatal,debo estar loca

-No Serena,es normal viviste una mala experiencia,y bueno todavía estas shockeada por todo

- ¿Que sucedió con ella?

-Esta internada en una institución mental,ella y Shann,se volvieron fuera de si y perdieron la razón,y Karolinet esta detenida puede que quede encerrada donde debe estar

-Me da un poco de lastima

-Serena tu siempre tan buena

-En parte el que estén así es mi culpa,si yo nunca hubiera querido ser amiga de ella nada de esto hubiera pasado,todo es mi culpa,mi culpa-decía Serena llorando

-Serena,nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa,tu nunca creíste que todo esto iba a pasar cuando querías ser amiga de ella,fue un error todos cometemos errores,tranquila,estas reparando ese error y yo siempre te apoyare en todo princesa

-Gracias Darien,te amo

-Y yo a ti Serena,siempre estaré contigo,eres mi princesa,y te amo mi princesa hermosa-le decía Darien mientras le tomaba la mano y ella le sonreía

-Darien!-decía Serena con lagrimas en los ojos y se besaron dulcemente

**Un Año después**

**30 de Junio de 1993**

Serena se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario despues de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo

''_Querido diario,parece mentira que haya pasado un año ,es increíble todo lo que paso,las chicas,sus novios,mis padres,Darien, muchas cosas,hoy cumplo 15 años,un a o mas grande y ya tengo novio,con Darien vamos super bien cada vez lo amo mas y el a mi, el dulce y cariñoso,y muy divertido,es el príncipe de cuentos que siempre espere,gracias a Dios estamos mejor,yo ya estoy totalmente curada,obvio que nunca me voy a olvidar de lo que viví pero trato de dejar los malos recuerdos y recordar los buenos,con las chicas estamos tambien mejor,somos mas unidas que nunca,Amy tan estudiosa sigue su relación con Taiki la verdad me alegra muchísimo que se amen se notan que son el uno para el otro,son unas personas ejemplares,ella quiere ser doctora espero que cumpla su sueño y sera la mejor doctora que conocí. Rei mi quería temperamental, Rei sigue igual ocupándose del templo de su abuelo y quiere estudiar administración ella es muy inteligente lo va a lograr y claro tiene a Seiya que siempre estará con ella ,siguen amándose ,les deseo toda la suerte del mundo,y Lita,mi gran amiga fuerte,ella ahora trabaja de masera en el Cronw con Andrew,esos chicos están cada vez enamorados,ella siempre le cocina postres y delicias que a el le gustan,ya que ella quiere ser chef en el futuro y sera de las mejores,y el la cuida a sol y sombra aunque ya este recuperada del todo después de lo que le paso a ella también ayyyy! mi querida Mina,la enamoradiza y alocada Mina,ella empezara estudiar actuación ya que quiere ser actriz,como es ella es su vocación jaja!mi amiga,mi amiga fiel,fue la única que no me dejo y la que me quiso ayudar en mi peor momento,ahora junto con Yaten es feliz,ese par es único pero se nota que se aman,solo espero que sean felices los dos,hablando de feliz,yo lo estoy porque papa y_ _Sammy se mudaron al lado de casa, después de lo que me paso el quiso estar cerca de nosotras,la relación con mama es buena,ahora se llevan bien y a veces se visitan o salen a tomar un café juntos,ojala algún día vuelvan a estar juntos,mi hermanito pronto empezara la escuela y esta feliz el,y nosotros ganamos dos nuevos amigo porque Jannine y Adriel,se volvieron buenas personas y se hicieron amigos,nos pidieron perdón por todo lo malo que nos han echo,ahora todos somos amigos,Zafiro salio del tutelar y se fue junto a sus padres al extranjero,y Sahori tambien lo ultimo que se de ellos es que seguían juntos, allá ellos la justicia divina dira con ellos,nunca mas volvi a saber de Diamante y Beryl se que pasaron 4 meses y salieron y se marcharon,ojala que hagan su vida y dejarlo a la obra de Dios,Karolinet fue condenada 10 a os por secuestro,tortura e intento de asesinato e incurrimiento pero los primeros 5 meses decidió quitarse la vida ahorcándose en el patio de la cárcel es una lastima pero a veces pienso que ella se busco su destino,Shann se enfermo de Psicosis y sigue en la intitucion mental cada vez peor,y Azula empeoro mucho que ya ni habla y ni sabe quien es,siento lastima por ellos,si tan solo hubieran sido de otra manera,capaz que la vida de ellos era otra,ellos eligieron su destino y yo el mio,por fin la pesadilla y el horror paso fue el final de mi pesadilla''_

Serena termino de escribi cuando de repente toca la puerta

-Serena, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa mama

-Serena,Haruka y Hotaru están aquí con las chicas y los demás

-De acuerdo mama enseguida bajo

-Ah,veo que volviste a escribir el diario

-Claro mama,estoy muy feliz y quería escribir todo lo que nos paso

-Me alegro,pero apúrate

-Si mama

Ikuko salia de la habitación minutos después Serena lo hizo,se puso un hermoso vestido blanco a la rodilla,con sandalias bajas blancas y con sus dos coletas y algo maquillada,salio de su habitación donde todos la estaban esperando

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijeron en coro todos los presentes

-Gracias a todos,y gracias por venir

Serena fue saludando a todos,ya que estaban sus padres,Sammy,las chicas,los chicos,Darien,Haruka y Hotaru,Jannine y Adriel

Así la fiesta emepzo,disfrutaron el cumpleaños numero 15 de Serena,entre baile,comida,regalos,pasaron las horas el cumpleaños termino Serena se iba a dormir pensando que al otro día empezaba la escuela de vuelta, ¿Como sera este año?

Al día siguiente

-Hija levantate que llegaras tarde a la escuela

-Ya voy mama

Minutos mas tarde Serena desayunaba junto con su mama

- Iras sola?

-Acorde con las chicas reunirnos allá

-Ah, cuídate por favor

-Descuida,ya no habrá nadie que me lastime

-Eso espero adiós hija

-Adiós mama-decia Serena saliendo de su casa

Momentos después llega a la escuela y no encuentra a las chicas y decide esperarlas adentro,mientras iba caminando distraída se choca con una chica de su misma edad,casta a con el pelo a los hombros y rizado,que vestía una pollera tableada a la rodilla con una remera de flores de color fupcia

-Dicsulpame no te vi-decía la chica apenada

-No hay problema, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No,solo es que soy nueva aquí y no conozco el lugar

-Te entiendo fui nueva el a o pasado

-Estoy buscando el salón 204,el director me dijo que me toca ir ahí

-Es el mismo salón donde estaré yo,seremos compañeras,vamos juntas

-Gracias,por cierto Como te llamas?

-Soy Serena Tsukino, ¨¨Y tu?

-Molly Osaka

-De acuerdo Molly vamos al salón

Así Serena junto con Molly van al salón donde ella se encuentra con las chicas y se va a sentar mientras el profesor presenta a Molly

- Quien sera esa chica?

-Se llama Molly Mina,me la acabo de chocar,bastante tímida

-Debe ser nueva-decía Lita

-Parece buena,nos sobra un lugar invitemosla a sentarse

-Serena!-decían todas

- ¨¨Que problema hay?

-No la conoces

-Pero no todas son Azula,demosle una oportunidad

-Esta bien-asintieron los demás

-Molly,ven con nosotras-decía Serena mientras Molly buscaba un lugar para sentarse y una vez que se sentó con las chicas se presento

-Molly ellas son mis amigas,Rei Hino

-Hola Rei

-Hola Molly

-Ella es Amy Mizuno

-Gusto en conocerte

-Lo mismo digo Amy

-Ella es Lita Kino

-Un placer conocerte Molly

-También es un placer conocerte a ti

-Y ella es Mina Aino

-Hola Molly

-Hola Mina

Así empezaron a formar una nueva amiga,a partir de ese día Molly se hizo amigas de Serena y las demás y su novio Kelvin se unió a los chicos,hicieron una nueva amiga, así la relación con las chicas de amistad se fortaleció cada vez mas,porque ser adolescente debe ser la edad mas feliz,y es bueno contar con amigos verdaderos.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores : Acá hay otro capitulo mas,yo diría que el antepenúltimo capitulo,porque faltan solo dos mas para que esta historia termine,quiero agradecer a los que me dejan comentario,y aclaro que Serena es mi personaje preferido y si me pase con ella era para mostrarle un verdadero terror,porque por eso fue secuestrada,y si algunos autores que no escriben algo fuerte sobre ella bueno cada uno tiene su manera de escribir,yo solo escribí un mal momento que ella vivió nada mas,pero por suerte ya paso,y vieron el final de Azula y Shann quedaron como son un par de locos,y Karolinet se termino matando ,y bueno terminaron muy mal,espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,y fue algo largo,espero que me dejen reviwes que me encanta y gracias de verdad a los que me dejan,pronto actualizare el próximo capitulo,y gracias por tomarse el tiempo y seguir mi historia,lean y comenten por favor.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	19. El cálido viento

**Capitulo 18: ''El cálido viento''**

**Años después, época actual**

Una biblioteca llena de personas se encuentran escuchando a una mujer,muy hermosa,rubia de pelo largo con sus clásicas coletas a pesar de ser mayor de edad leyendo un libro que lo esta publicando,mientras todos escuchan atentamente,esta misma mujer es Serena quien ahora con sus 22 dos años y empresaria madre de Rini y Dariencito publica su libro biográfico,''Al los catorce años''

''Esta es mi historia,la historia de una adolescente que como muchos mas,toman el camino equivocado,la historia donde nos hace pensar en quienes somos,la historia donde nos hace ver quienes son nuestro amigos y quienes no,lo que me paso fue una experiencia que me hizo aprender de mis errores y de descubrir mi personalidad,mi verdadero yo,la adolescencia no es muy fácil yo aprendí aunque sea de joven que no hay que cambiar de apariencia,ni personalidad para que alguien te acepte,los verdaderos amigos te querrás y te aceptaran tal cual eres a veces podemos darnos consejos,pero una amistad verdadera es la que te hace ver quien eres realmente,eso lo aprendí en mis catorce años recuperada y feliz de quien soy,y de quienes tengo a mi alrededor y no me avergüenzo aprender de los errores nos hará ver un nuevo y buen futuro,es todo ''

La biblioteca aplaude después de que Serena cerro el libro titulado ''A los catorce años'',cosa que a ella le gusta mucho,y se acercan a saludarla y a felicitarla

-Muchas gracias por sus aplausos,gracias

-Estuviste genial Serena-decía Rei acercándose con las demás

-Gracias Rei

-Todavía recuerdo ese día el que me habías ignorado pero gracias por recordar el que nos reconciliamos,te quiero mucho amiga

-Ese fue el mejor recuerdo

-Woohh yo me acuerdo de esa pelea que tuvimos y la golpiza que te di,y los tres meses que tuve en coma,pero recordaste cuando me cuidaste y como tu me despertaste,lo pusiste en tu libro

-Pues claro Lita, también fue el mejor día que tuve, ¿Como olvidaría cuando despertaste después de tres meses de angustia?,ese recuerdo siempre estará en mi

-Eres buena Serena te quiero amiga

-Yo no recordé mucho el día que defendí a Lita,ahora si,pero si recuerdo el dia que nos reconciliamos y ese abrazo quedo para siempre en mi memoria,mi querida amiga Serena como te quiero

-Tambien a ti Amy

-Serena amiga!,recordaste cada cosa sobre mi,desde mi pelea con Azula y cuando siempre estuve contigo tratando de convencerlas de que estemos a tu lado

-Mina, Tu crees que olvidaría tu noble y leal amistad?,por supuesto que no te quiero mucho amiga

-Yo también te quiero Serena

-A mi también nos recordaste bombón

-Seiya tu eras uno de los que aconsejaba Rei de que siguiera su vida cuando estaba angustiada, también el que nos animaste a que seamos amigas

-Es verdad eres espectacular

-Tu también

-Veo que también estoy en tu libro

-Tu también Taiky,eres una gran novio y amigo,mereces estar en mi libro y en mis recuerdos

-Gracias Serena

-Recordaste esa horrible noche y como te conté cuando nos íbamos y Mina lloraba por ti

-Yaten ,tu también fuiste un amigo leal y noble a mi amistad estuviste apoyando a mi a Mina y a Darien,gracias también

-Siempre fuiste una buena persona y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo

-Ya lo se

-Gracias Serena por nombrarnos aunque sea casi el final

-No te preocupes Kelvin igual tengo todos los recuerdos de todos los días que vivimos

-Gracias Serena por nombrarme también a mi al final, ahí empezamos a ser amigas tu y yo

-De nada Molly eres buena amiga de verdad

-Gracias por perdonarnos y ser buena amiga

-Ustedes son buenas personas solo se equivocaron pero como dice el libro de los errores se aprende Jannine

-Gracias,que bueno que ninguno de esos te molestara

-No te preocupes Adriel cada uno tendrá su vida

-Bien echo cabeza de bombón

-Gracias Haruka y me alegra que hayas entablado una amistad con mi ex profesora

-Es una gran persona como tu

-No exageres

-Lo eres,eres una dulce y tierna mujer

-Gracias de nuevo

-Serena yo te felicito,te quiero mucho

-Gracias Hotaru

-Felicitaciones Serena,me hiciste caso,conservaste tu don y ahora eres todo una escritora

-No podía haberlo echo sin su ayuda,gracias por sus consejos

-De nada,pero admito que tu eres la escritora,tu eres la que tiene el don,y bueno te felicito,y gracias a ti por ponerme en tu libro y por presentarme a Haruka es una muy buena amiga

-Lo es y de nada Michiru

-Felicidades Serena por tu logro

-Gracias doctora Meiou

-Tuviste éxito en la vida,y lo tendrás

-Gracias

-Hija felicidades te quiero mucho hija

-Gracias mama

-Eres mi orgullo hija mía

-Gracias papa,y los quiero mucho a ambos y me alegra en el alma que esten juntos para envejecer,como debe ser

-Hermana,muy buen trabajo eres la mejor,te quiero hermana

-Yo también Sammy te quiero y mucho

-Felicidades

-Gracias Eduard

-Mi hijo eligió bien,eres la indicada

-Gracias

-Felicidades Serena,que buen don tienes,mi hijo se caso con una buena escritora

-Gracias Emilce,muchas gracias por tus palabras

-Serena,eres la mejor te amo y mucho y gracias por recordar nuestro buenos momento y cuando te pude rescatar de esa horrible situación

-Darien gracias a tu volví cuando estaba cerca de la muerte,tu fuiste la persona que mas me ayudo a seguir,con la que bese por primera vez,mi primer novio y con el que me case y me entregue y el padre de estos hermosos hijos

-Te amo Serena,todos somos felices ahora

-Darien amigo no pude felicitar a Serena,pero te felicito,y gracias por recordar como cuidaba a Lita y lo angustiado que estuve gracias a ti ella despertó

-Andrew!

-Serena,gracias a ti ella esta conmigo ,nos casamos y tuvimos a nuestros hijos Unazuki y Demian y somos felices

-Nosotros tambien estamos felices,yo tengo a Rei y ambos somos padres de Ruby y Brook

-Me alegro por ti Seiya

-Nosotro Taiky y yo somos felices con nuestro ni os Eliu y Mildred

-Lo se Amy

-Se olvidaron de Yaten y yo,que estamos casados y que nuestros hijos Satoshi y Misty estén con nosotros y sean amigos de los hijos de nosotros

-Eso es todos amigos como debe ser

-Estoy tan feliz Serena,tu eres la mejor,una gran escritora,una hermosa esposa y gran amiga

-Si Serena buena amiga,hurra!

Serena sonríe mientras todos les dicen estas cosas,mientras por un momento un misterioso y cálido viento pasa suavemente por su rostro haciendo que cierre sus ojos,y sonría y que solo ella lo sienta,hasta que por fin una vez que el cálido viento se va ella abre los ojos asombrada

-¿Que ocurre Serena?

-¿No lo sentiste?

-¿Que cosa?

-Un cálido y suave viento que me acaricio y me hizo sentir muy bien

-No se sentí nada

-Esto es raro

-Lo único cálido que vas a sentir va a ser todo mi cuerpo cuando te agarre y te abrase y te bese toda,totalmente toda

-Gracias a todos ustedes,sin ustedes no hubiera podido nunca superar mi problema el problema en mi catorce años

-Te amo Serena

-Y yo a ti mi Darien

Serena y Darien se dan un lindo beso donde todos aplauden y los ni os juegan y todos ahora son felices.

Serena ahora es mayor de edad, comprendió que la verdadera felicidad no es hacer cosas peligrosas para que un grupo te acepte,sino la felicidad esta,en disfrutar la ni ez y la adolescencia con metas,y amigo verdaderos y amores verdaderos,hay que ser feliz y seguir adelante.

-¿Oye Serena?

-¿Si Lita?

-¿Que paso con el Lirio?,¿En donde esta?

-En casa Lita ,paso bastante tiempo y no se marchito esta en casa,como recien salido de la tierra

-El lirio

Fin

Estimados lectores:Bien acá el ultimo capitulo,pero todavía me falta el epilogo,espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo algo corto,espero que les haya gustado,este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia,falta solo el epilogo,quiero agradecer a los que siguen esta historia y lean y comenten si les gusto o no el capitulo,lo hice al estilo de la rosa de Guadalupe algunas historias mías serán así otras no por supuesto aunque no sea católica me gusta ese programa,me considero cristiana pero no voy a decir de que religión soy, jajja bien les dejo el ultimo capitulo y pronto subiré el epilogo con la conclucion de esta historia,lean y comente por favor que me gusta que dejen comentarios,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto

Atentamente Sailor Gaby.


	20. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Así paso el tiempo para todos,tanto como para Serena y los demás.  
>Ahora Serena disfruta de su esposo y de sus hijos,sus padres después de bastante tiempo volvieron a casarse y su hermano Sammy esta de novio con chicas estas felices cada una con su esposo e hijos,todos disfrutan de la malos cumplieron con su castigo,Azula en un ataque de locura murió mordiendoze la lengua y Shann al tirarse de una ventana también murió aunque ellos hicieron da o Serena nunca les deseo mal,al contrario ella soñaba que algún día recapacitaran,pero eso no fue así.<br>Ahora Serena por fin libre,feliz y con ganas de vivir se ha convertido en una escritora,su sueño se cumplió tantas experiencias buenas y malas le ayudaron para darse cuenta el valor de la felicidad.

Serena se encontraba leyendo su libro en su habitación y atrás se encontraba su lirio color lila en un florero sin marchitarse.

_**PROV DE Serena.**_

''_La adolescencia puede ser la etapa mas feliz para muchos,algunos la ven como una etapa feliz donde uno empieza a vivir nuevas experiencias,otros la ven como una etapa donde creen saberlo todo,la adolescencia es una linda etapa para muchos donde se forman nuestros primeros amores,nuestras responsabilidades,los amigos,y por supuesto querer salir divertirse,creernos mayores,es bueno tener amigos siendo jóvenes a veces muchos hacen cualquier cosa para que los amigos lo acepten,por eso estemos atentos con quien nos juntamos,la amistad es linda para disfrutarla con amigos verdaderos,no es amigo el que te obliga a hacer cosas que no están bien o que te hagan lastimar,por eso padres, jóvenes tengamos cuidado con quien nos juntamos,no nos fiemos solo por lo que parecen o nos dicen,la adolescencia es una etapa feliz donde se debe disfrutar,se dice que empieza a los once años por eso,crezcamos con alegría disfrutemos de la vida,no debemos sufrir siendo_ _ jóvenes,porque la adolescencia es una etapa muy feliz,y no se debe sufrir siendo joven,muchos menos se debe sufrir A LOS CATORCE AÑOS''_

_**FIN DE PROV**_

Una vez que Serena termino de haber dicho esto,el lirio desaparecía tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

**FIN**

**Estimados Lectores**:**Bien llegamos al final de esta historia,espero que les haya gustado,y muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron esta historia ya que era la primera historia que historia esta basada en una película de drama pero la modifique ,le puse un final feliz.**  
><strong>Aunque esta fue solo una historia la escribí porque la verdad esto es una peque a parte de la realidad,solo que no siempre se tiene un final feliz como Serena, nosotros somos como Serena a veces de poder encajar en un grupo podamos hacer cosas que no están bien,por eso espero que a los que le gusto la historia no solo la lea sino que también reflexione un poco y siempre cuidarnos de las ''Azulas'' que pueden estar alrededor nuestro,porque siempre hay 'Azulas'' en todos lados,pero siempre hay que ser fuertes a las presiones y no caer en cosas como dije muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia,y por sus comentarios,de verdad gracias,espero que les haya gustado esta historia ya que es mi primera historia que escribí y Azula fue la primer villana espero que les haya gustado este personaje jajja,bien pronto escribiré otro fics de sailor moon llamado''En el nombre del amor'',espero que lo lean también bien me despido, déjenme comentarios que me gustan,gracias a todos y nos veremos en otra historia.<strong>

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby**


End file.
